TENEBRAE
by Matt Squinn
Summary: "¿Por qué simplemente no me robas como haces con todo lo que quieres?".
1. Capítulo 1

**N/A: ¡Hola! Antes de empezar, quiero aprovechar la instancia para dar un par de aclaraciones. Sé que me he desaparecido durante mucho tiempo, y eso tiene una explicación que no es ni dejación ni falta de inspiración. Primero que todo, lo que muchos quieren saber (supongo): sí, estoy escribiendo In Fine Temporis y sí, lo voy a terminar. So what? Estoy trabajando y estoy con turnos muy extensos, tipo: "vivo en mi trabajo y visito mi casa". Apenas me escabullo para escribir y ha sido muy difícil. Dios, como extraño la época en que escribía sin pausa. En fin.**

**¿Por qué vengo con este fic ahora en vez de acabar los otros? Porque sí. Y porque, hace un tiempo atrás y aún ahora, me ultra vicié con un video juego que se llama Thief, así que hice este two-shot inspirado 100% en él. No la historia, pero sí la ambientación. Solo diré que lean este fic con altura de miras y que no me linchen, porque hay un tema de diferencia de edad, pero será resuelto en el futuro. Están advertidos. Por otro lado, si no me quitaba la idea de la cabeza, me atascaba con las demás. Suele pasarme muy seguido.**

**Además, paso a comentarles que estoy gestando mi primer libro y eso igual me ha quitado tiempo. No pienso comenzarlo de lleno hasta terminar todos mis fics y poder entregarme por completo a él. Por ende, espero terminar In Fine Temporis este año, dentro de lo posible. Ustedes saben que ese fanfic es mi vida, mi todo, y nunca podría hacerle un capítulo flojo o sin sentido. Siempre intento que los caps sean eternos y con harto contenido, a menos que el objetivo del cap sea todo lo contrario. Por eso no puedo actualizar tan rápido como quisiera. Lo amo demasiado como para convertirlo en un libreto a lo Game of Thrones 8, en plan: capítulo 1, capítulo 2, cap.3, 4,5678… jajaja no sé si me explico. No arruinaré el final por el capricho de terminarlo luego. Quienes me tienen esa paciencia, no saben cuánto lo valoro y gracias por el infinito apoyo.**

**Quiero dedicarle este fic a Grethell. Gracias por el apoyo infinito, por estar ahí, por levantarme en cada caída tonta producto del estrés. Eres la mejor. Con mucho cariño. Gracias por ir codo a codo conmigo cuando hice este fic!**

**No diré nada de este fic, solo que… amo a Levi. Y amo Thief. Que esto es lo más cliché que he escrito en mi vida y que lo amo y no me importa. Y gracias por leer si es que, luego de esta nota pegota xD, continúan bajando.**

**Love you all. Bless!**

**Matt.**

* * *

**TENEBRAE**

Era la décima esquina que viraba.

Sentía el corazón cerca de la garganta, como si eso fuese posible. Para su buena suerte, la juventud de sus huesos era provechosa, por ende, no rechistaba tras cada caída vertiginosa resultado de un brinco fatal. Se amortiguaba en sus tobillos con la elegancia de un felino y luego se volvía humo entre las sombras.

Era silencioso, era escurridizo, era líquido entre los dedos. La Guardia estaba cansada de perseguirle.

Él no era el tipo de forajido que descansaba a la quinta cuadra y se sumía ante el garrote, entregándose a su irrefrenable destino. Él luchaba, siempre oponía resistencia, sobre todo, a ser atrapado. Optaba mil veces por la muerte antes que ser encerrado en una vil mazmorra hedienta a miasma, fría y mohosa.

Si así sucedía, él había sentenciado que, entonces, sería su fin.

Porque aceptaba la muerte como aceptaba su miseria. Quizás, la muerte era una escapatoria, más una solución que un problema. Era lo único ante lo que inclinaba la cabeza con obediencia. Aquella irrefutable verdad siempre sería su ley. No así los juicios humanos; quien fuese una persona mundana y susceptible a los errores como él, no tenía derecho alguno de reprochar su moral.

Por eso huía. Porque no existían manos dignas de su deceso. Escapar era, de momento, su mejor opción.

Gracias a la lluvia, los pasos de los soldados eran audibles, puesto que los ecos viajaban a través de la noche silenciosa, abriéndose camino por las murallas de cada edificio. Así como él mismo, que se abalanzaba para adherirse a cada pared, afirmándose de cualquier resquicio que le permitiese ajustar el equilibrio. Se desplazó sin descanso, como un arácnido, escabulléndose por todos los rincones oscuros.

―¡Que no escape! ―los hombres corrían incansables.

―¡Ladrón! ―los gritos de las mujeres provocaban cosquillas en su oído. Le irritaba.

Y la preocupación no cesaba. La noche se mostraba agresiva, desatando la tormenta con brío, haciendo que, para él, fuese un poco más complejo vislumbrar los rincones de la ciudad.

¿Estaría Farlan por allí? ¿Aún le seguía? ¿O se había perdido entre las tinieblas?

No podía preguntar, ni ocurrírsele hacer el intento de hablar; cada sonido que proviniese de él era la más certera alarma. Y, como consecuencia, acabó odiando la lluvia. Patinaba con facilidad, golpeándose, ocasionando sonidos secos que se propagaban en el aire. Él era ágil y diestro, sí, pero ante las piedras resbalosas del suelo no era más que un simple mortal.

Incluso, si utilizaba su flecha de cuerda para clavarla en alguna viga, al intentar escalar por la misma, un relámpago violento lo aturdía y su cuerpo se tambaleaba para acabar azotándose contra los muros.

A pesar de todos los contratiempos, consiguió asirse de un tejado y, tras encaramarse rápidamente, se arrastró por la superficie para no ser visto. Desde las alturas, sondeaba de forma ligera hacia las profundas oscuridades del suelo, pero no conseguía vislumbrar nada. Los relámpagos no ayudaban, iluminaban demasiado y terminaban encegueciéndolo.

Se encontraba sobre la que parecía ser la casona más alta de todas. En otras circunstancias, hubiese sido el sector idóneo. No lo era, en ese entonces. Consiguió reptar hasta la orilla de las tejas para echar un vistazo abajo y, desde allí, consiguió ver el pequeño balcón que adornaba el ventanal de la última habitación. No sería difícil dejarse caer allí para seguir avanzando…

_Aunque dudó por un momento. _

Sin embargo, los pasos de los hombres resonaron vigorosamente contra el húmedo suelo. No estaba en sus planes darle tregua al forajido, porque, esta vez, el mal nacido había asesinado a uno de sus soldados… ya no tenía perdón.

―¡Quiero su puta cabeza! ―la voz ronca y desaforada le hizo entender que no había hesitación ni mentira tras ello; su destino era inevitable.

Mas sabía que no cedería tan fácilmente. Él nunca, nunca, se rendía sin antes dar buena pelea.

El plan era sencillo: debía caer sobre el balcón y, luego, ayudarse de otra de sus flechas de cuerda para llegar a la viga de una casa próxima. De ese modo, podría avanzar hasta, por lo menos, la esquina de toda esa cuadra. Así, podría desaparecerse más pronto de la vista de la tropa de seguidores que anhelaban su cabeza en una pica.

No obstante, cuando lo intentó, dio un paso en falso ―probablemente, víctima de la excesiva humedad que brotaba del techo― y cayó, golpeándose con fuerza, en el borde del balcón, para quedar pendiendo de este.

El ruido fue suficiente para llamar a la jauría de soldados rabiosos. Ver a la sombra tambaleante fue suficiente, por lo que no recurrieron a ninguna preparación, ni mucho menos a segundas opiniones. La ballesta estaba predispuesta y solo quedaba un paso por seguir…

Cuando apenas había alcanzado a equilibrarse sobre la baranda del balcón, sintió cómo la flecha lo atravesaba. Primero, percibió el impacto, como si le hubiesen propinado un golpe; al milisegundo siguiente, el escozor se arrastró por su carne, abriéndose paso tortuosamente. El dolor fue tan punzante, como ningún otro que él hubiese experimentado, tanto, que sufrió agobiantes ganas de vomitar. No alcanzó a emitir sonido alguno, solo fue consciente de cómo su respiración se cortó en ese preciso momento, y su cuerpo se dejó arrastrar por su propio peso.

Había sido un relámpago. Un maldito relámpago que no estuvo de su lado, sino del contrario. Lo acusó en el preciso momento en que planeaba escapar, pero que, sin embargo, lo escondió mientras él intentaba luchar contra la agonía.

―¿Dónde está? ¿Cayó? ―averiguó quien parecía ser líder del grupo.

Le estaban buscando para deshacerse de su cuerpo hasta la última partícula. Pero si las luces del cielo no habían sido sus aliadas, lo había sido la oscuridad, que lo encubrió mientras él aterrizaba contra lo que fuera que estuviese frente a sí.

Un par de puertas francesas, para su mala ―o buena― suerte.

Ambas se abrieron con facilidad, no parecían aseguradas. El hombre se desplomó en el suelo, su mejilla estaba adherida a la alfombra, y tras intentar controlarse durante un par de segundos, comenzó a arrastrarse mansamente, buscando alejarse del balcón, de cualquier vestigio de luz que lo volviese una sombra visible.

Luego de desplazarse lo suficiente, se orilló en una esquina oscura y se acurrucó, palpándose para encontrar la herida: la flecha estaba inserta en su costado derecho, a la altura de la cintura. Que no estuviese sangrando por la boca parecía un buen indicio, no tenía nada roto de forma interna. O eso quería creer.

Cuando sus ojos se adaptaron a la escasa iluminación del cuarto, advirtió que había ido a parar a la habitación de una niña pequeña. Y anheló de todo corazón que la cría no se encontrase allí.

―Hola.

Alguien debía odiarlo demasiado. El creador universal no lo amaba, lo repudiaba, porque su suerte parecía ser incluso ridícula.

Alzó la vista lentamente, repasando fugaz la panorámica, hasta que consiguió ver la figura de una muchacha inofensiva, quien lo miraba desde la seguridad de su cama. No parecía asustada, no parecía que fuese a llorar o a gritar; estaba quieta, con la mirada un tanto descolocada. Si había estado durmiendo, quizás pensara que todo eso era un sueño.

Y si ella no lo creía, él la convencería. Podía jugar perfectamente con la mente de una menor. Podía con los adultos. Ella no presentaba reto alguno.

―Hola ―le respondió, mas cuando lo hizo, notó su voz jadeante.

―¿Estás herido?

_«Mierda». _

No, no estaba dormida del todo.

―No, es tu imaginación ―la voz del hombre era profunda, tétrica―. Estás soñando aún.

―¿Cómo podría estar soñando si ni siquiera estaba durmiendo?

«_Mierda, mierda_».

El dolor seguía ahí. Si se quedaba quieto como una estatua conseguía apaciguarlo, pero si se movía, la punzada volvía. Y tenía que respirar, no podía dejar de moverse.

Tras darse una breve pausa ―porque no podía permitirse más, de todos modos―, pensó en qué diría a la mocosa insolente que lo observaba con grandes ojos. Ojos tan grandes que le recordaban que estaba alertadamente despierta, ojos tan grandes que eran visibles aún con la tenue luz de los relámpagos esporádicos.

―Escucha, pequeña ―se acomodó, a modo de evitar el dolor y así hablar de forma más fluida―. No tardaré en marchar. Solo estoy refugiándome aquí, porque unos hombres malos estaban persiguiéndome.

―¿Por qué unos hombres malos estaban siguiéndote?

―¿Qué?

―Que ¿por qué…

Un gruñido la detuvo.

―Eso no importa, niña ―tenía que quitarse la flecha o no podría continuar―. Tan solo finge que no he estado aquí. Si guardas este secreto ―¿y qué podría ofrecer? Un sucio ladrón, un forajido como él, ¿qué podía prometerle a una niña pequeña? Nada. Pero como el que bandido era, le mintió―… te traeré un bonito regalo.

―¿Puede ser lo que yo pida?

«Alto ahí». Ese no era el rumbo que debían tomar las cosas… «Maldita mocosa astuta, ya duérmete».

―Lo que tú pidas ―mintió otra vez. No iba a cumplirlo, daba lo mismo.

Vio, con preocupación, cómo la niña se destapó para bajar de su cama. Ya de pie, notó que vestía una camisola fina y blanca que, por poco, se confundía con su piel. Su cabello era estrictamente negro y liso, lo llevaba en una melena que descansaba en sus hombros. Gracias a un relámpago más, admiró el platinado color de sus ojos y, asimismo, sus rasgos: ella no pertenecía a aquel cruento país.

―¿Es un trato? ―la muchacha ladeó el rostro, esperando su respuesta. Él advirtió, también, que ella había estado llorando. Tras darse cuenta, algo en su mente hizo corto circuito―. Mi nombre es Mikasa y tengo doce años.

Él soltó un largo suspiro, uno que dolió desmedidamente. Le recordó su actual situación y que debía salir de ella pronto.

―Mikasa… solo ―jadeó, intentando halar, él mismo, la flecha―, tan solo guarda silencio. Prometo que te traeré lo que me pidas.

―¿Puedo ayudarte con eso? ―la pequeña vio la flecha, y él no entendía por qué no conseguía asustarla con nada.

―Eres una mocosa, ¿cómo se supone que vas a ayudarme? ―le gruñó.

―Pues ―la niña miró a todos lados, como si buscase respuestas en los rincones de su habitación. Infló las mejillas, frustrada―… tengo comida, tengo medicinas, y, y tengo… refugio. Y tú estás en mi hogar. Y estás siendo descortés. Gritaré si insistes…

―Entiendo, entiendo ―rechistó, adolorido. La mocosa no era como los infantes que había conocido hasta entonces. Ella aparentaba ser vivaz e intrépida.

―Quédate aquí. Buscaré algo que pueda ayudar ―retrocedió sin dejar de mirarlo, hasta que llegó a la puerta y lo observó desde allí―. ¿Puedes quitar la flecha?

Él alzó la vista para dirigirse a ella. Otro relámpago, y la pequeña vio lo misteriosos que eran los ojos azules de aquel extraño sujeto que se hallaba en su habitación. La oscuridad no le había permitido ver mejor: el vestía de negro, completamente, y tenía una bandana que cubría su boca o que, al menos, lo había hecho alguna vez. La necesidad de respirar había conseguido que la tela se escurriese hasta su mentón.

Mikasa recordó que, en sus tierras, la gente que vestía así era aquella que practicaba el _ninjutsu. _Sin embargo, aquel hombre distaba mucho de eso.

―Intentaré quitarla… ―asintió él. Esta vez, se mostró curioso. La niña lo abrumaba―. Levi ―soltó de pronto.

Ella estaba por salir de la habitación cuando lo oyó.

―¿Cómo dices? ―preguntó con su voz algodonada.

―Levi es mi nombre.

Aunque por unos segundos, la muchacha se perdió en volátiles pestañeos, volvió al presente pronto, y le sonrió de vuelta al hombre que la atisbaba desde su posición. Reaccionó rápidamente al darse cuenta de que él no podría esperarla más tiempo.

Era un riesgo por donde se mirase, el que Levi hubiese aceptado la ayuda de una niña pequeña. Muchas cosas podían suceder como, por ejemplo, que ella fuese a buscar a sus padres o fuese por ayuda. Estaba ofreciéndose al peligro en una bandeja de oro, pero las circunstancias en aquel momento no hablaban a su favor, por ello, no tenía muchas opciones ni cómo regatear. Abogó a la última esperanza que su malsana suerte podía haber guardado para él.

Por un momento, se concentró en su cintura. La flecha seguía ahí y quería sacarla cuanto antes, aunque eso le jugase en contra. Mas si se miraba en profundidad, se daba cuenta de que la herida no era tan profunda. Su ropa gruesa había supuesto resistencia para el arma y, por lo tanto, la punta no había llegado a su carne con la misma fuerza que había sido expedida. Estaba en su músculo, era solo asunto de halar. Las puntas no eran grandes, reconocía las armas de la Guardia como podía reconocer sus propias huellas en una escena del crimen.

Tomó el astil para sujetar la flecha y removerla, pero el primer movimiento se convirtió en un dolor tan fuerte que no le permitió continuar. Yacía recostado en el suelo, apoyándose en un codo, buscando la manera de posicionarse sin torturarse en el acto. Y estaba resultando más difícil de lo que imaginaba.

Dejó de lado su ensimismamiento cuando divisó la rendija luminosa que expedía la puerta de la habitación; la niña la había dejado abierta.

Era una locura. Le había confiado su nombre ―aunque la dulce moza en miniatura lo hubiese hecho también, a ella no la precedía la desdicha― y ahora reparaba en lo insano que había sido aquello. Tal vez, había sido el cansancio, al abotagamiento de la adrenalina o sencillamente la incapacidad de razonar en un momento tan crucial.

Tenía que levantarse y salir corriendo de allí. Y ante aquel desesperado pensamiento, haló la flecha con todas sus fuerzas, logrando que saliese expedida de forma violenta. El gritó nació en lo más profundo de sus entrañas, avanzó hasta su garganta donde fue silenciado y, finalmente, lo expresó como una mordida salvaje al brazal de cuero que decoraba su antebrazo. El dolor fue como una explosión ácida y quemante, tanto, que no consiguió ponerse de pie para huir corriendo como lo tenía pensado. El malestar le había retenido los movimientos, sus piernas se habían entumecido, para levantarse precisaba de toda la fuerza de su abdomen, y eso era lo último que tenía. Se mantuvo apoyado sobre sus antebrazos mientras boqueaba suavemente, intentando asimilar la tolerancia al dolor que acababa de desarrollar. Seguía sintiendo náuseas, la respiración le picaba en la garganta, quería toser, pero cualquier movimiento erróneo sería traer de vuelta el desgarrador tormento.

Sintió pasos venir del pasillo, por lo que alzó la vista aceleradamente para juzgar a la brevedad si lo que vería frente a sus ojos era el giro de su suerte o su indeseable final. Lo más insólito de esperar era lo primero, mas eso fue lo que ocurrió.

La niña entró a la habitación, portando una bandeja entre las manos. Se detuvo, por lo menos, a un metro de él y lo contempló incrédula al enterarse de que él, con sus propias manos, se había arrancado la flecha.

Mikasa depositó la bandeja en el suelo. Levi pudo constatar que allí había compresas, agua y una especie de pomada… o eso alcanzó a ver.

―No te creía capaz ―musitó la muchacha, remojando un trozo de tela en el agua.

―Ahora me arrepiento de haberlo sido ―jadeó él, acomodándose tras comprobar que el dolor era soportable―. Más importante que eso, ¿qué estás haciendo, mocosa? Déjame ir… Esto no debería estar pasando.

―¿Por qué no?

Él alzó la mirada con hastío para verla a los ojos. ¿En serio preguntaba? ¿Cómo podía ser posible que una mocosa de doce años no saliese gritando aterrada porque un hombre extraño y herido irrumpiese en su cuarto?

―Porque, si no te has dado cuenta, estoy quebrantando la ley.

―Dijiste que unos hombres malos estaban persiguiéndote.

Mocosa de mierda.

―Irrumpir una morada sin consentimiento del propietario es quebrantar la ley.

―Pero yo he decidido que puedo ayudarte… y yo vivo aquí…

―¿Sola? ―él enarcó una ceja.

―No…

―Entonces, sigo siendo un forajido.

―¿Es lo que eres? ―la niña había estado removiendo la tela en el agua. Luego de estrujarla, se enderezó para ver a Levi a los ojos, enseñándole un temeroso mohín.

Fue la primera vez, en todo ese momento, que lo vio con recelo y pavor.

Levi oyó la pregunta y se quedó viendo a la niña en silencio… temía responderle y romper con la extraña atmósfera que se había generado entre ambos.

Le dijo la verdad, sabiendo que ya no tenía escapatoria. Simplemente, asintió pausado, sin dejar de mirarla.

Mikasa apretó el paño entre tus manos y lo refugió en su pecho, asustada, humedeciendo su camisola en el acto. Ahora entendía el aspecto, la vestimenta de aquel sujeto.

―¿Y vas a hacerme daño?

―No ―contestó seguro y rápido.

―Entonces, no debería temer. ¿No es así? ―inquirió, acercándose a él. En ningún momento, soltó la tela.

Esperó en su posición a que el hombre hiciera amago alguno de removerse la prenda que llevaba encima para así ayudarle. Sin embargo, luego reparó en que debería ver su piel descubierta para ese propósito. Se sintió incómoda y descartó la opción.

―¿Quieres que me vaya para que puedas limpiar la herida? ―musitó, tímida.

Levi enarcó una ceja. La situación completa era no de creer, irrisoria.

―Tan solo voy a removerme la camiseta. No voy a desvestirme ―la miró extrañado.

A ella, quien nunca se había visto en una situación similar, la hizo sonrojar. Mikasa sintió el rostro arder y, de pronto, aquel escenario le pareció surreal. Miró a aquel extraño hombre y repentinamente sintió rechazo. Le recordaba a la imagen mental que recreaba cuando su madre le contaba de los hombres malvados que robaban niñitas pequeñas.

Y este sujeto frente a ella se había llamado a sí mismo _forajido. _¿En qué se había metido? Por arrebatada, por infantil, por torpe.

―Pensé que incomodaría…

―Es tu casa, mocosa. ¿Cómo podrías incomodar a un forajido que irrumpió en tu hogar? ¿No te das cuenta?

A esas alturas, Levi había removido su camiseta para lavarse la herida. Lo hacía de forma torpe, sus propias manos temblaban a causa del dolor cada vez que las acercaba a la apertura sangrante. En cuanto enjuagó el paño, el agua se tiñó de rojo y parecía que la tela, en vez de limpiar, ensuciaba más.

Mikasa lo estudiaba con el ceño fruncido. Si su madre se levantaba, en cualquier momento, para verla en su habitación, el escándalo se desataría… pero, por lo motivos que la habían mantenido llorando previa a la interrupción del forajido, supuso que la mujer no tenía planes de intentarlo. No querría verla hasta la mañana próxima...

Mikasa suspiró. No le importaba mucho ya, luego de haber sabido aquello que sus padres le habían comunicado horas antes.

―Oye ―la voz del hombre la desconcertó―, ¿cómo es que no te ha molestado en lo más mínimo mi presencia aquí?

―Estaba de buen humor.

Levi soltó una risilla jadeante.

―Estabas llorando…

Mikasa abrió la boca con indignación, sin poder creerlo.

―Eso es…

―Te vi, cuando te acercaste ―le aclaró, sin quitar atención a la limpieza de su herida.

La niña gruñó, disconforme. Se sentó a un lado de Levi y le ayudó con la herida. Al comienzo, lo notó tenso, incómodo. Más tarde, lo vio relajarse, cuando se dio cuenta de que la pequeña tenía mejores talentos que él para toda esa parafernalia.

―Creo que está mejor ―las manitos diminutas hacían un trabajo delicado y minucioso. No se comparaba a los raspones sin tino que él mismo se había propinado.

Cuando Mikasa consiguió secar la herida lo suficiente, aplicó una buena porción de pomada. El material le provocó a Levi un extraño picor. Quiso frotarse él mismo, pero la muchacha no se lo permitió, alejándole la mano de forma educada.

―¿Cómo es que sabes…

―¿Curar heridas? ―completó, ensimismada en su labor―. Mi padre luchó en batallones cuando aún vivíamos en nuestras tierras. Solía ayudar a mi madre cuando él volvía con heridas en el cuerpo.

Con un gesto de su cabeza, Mikasa instó a Levi a levantar ligeramente su cuerpo para rodearlo con la venda que había conseguido de las muchas cosas del baúl de suministros médicos de su hogar.

―Tu padre es un hombre de honor.

―No, ya no más ―y la ternura de la pequeña se difumó en ese preciso momento, dejando en cambio su expresión de decepción, de dolor, de angustia.

Levi quiso preguntar… pero solo volvía a su mente la misma incógnita.

―Deberías correr, llamar a tus padres, porque un malhechor entró en tu habitación ―suspiró, dejándose caer de espaldas. Mikasa terminaba de ajustarle la venda y no pudo. Sostuvo un lazo de esta última en su mano para retenerlo ahí, y observó al forajido.

―¿Cuántos años tienes? ―preguntó inesperadamente.

El alzó un poco su cabeza, para verla, incrédulo ante su interrogación.

―Veinticuatro.

―Tengo doce años. No tres ―dijo ella, cabizbaja―. Además, en un mes cumpliré trece.

―Como sea ―el volvió a reposar su cabeza―. No tienes que preocuparte. Antes del amanecer, ya no me verás aquí. Me aseguraré de que los hombres malos hayan dejado de seguirme y, entonces, desapareceré.

―Deja de decir eso ―rechistó la niña―. No necesito que me hablen como a un bebé. Entiendo que eres un forajido. Robaste algo. Por eso te perseguían ―de un momento a otro, fue como si ella hubiese desinhibido su entendimiento. En el fondo, era la dinámica que la niña tenía para enfrentarse a él.

―Hice algo peor que eso… aunque no más de lo que ellos me hicieron a mí.

Mikasa abrió sus enormes ojos curiosos.

―¿Qué cosa?

Pero Levi no le respondió. Le pidió, por favor, finalizar con el vendaje y así hizo ella. No quiso decirle nada más, excepto por el escueto _gracias _que soltó antes de quedarse reposando en el suelo.

Mikasa tomó las cosas que había utilizado y se retiró durante largos minutos. Levi supuso que había ido a ordenar todo ese desastre que tenía en la bandeja. Cuando regresó, la niña aseguró la puerta y no se inmutó por la presencia ajena allí. Avanzó hasta su cama para luego sumergirse bajo las sábanas.

Llegaron las tres de la madrugada cuando Levi se dio cuenta de que era demasiado tarde. La pequeña Mikasa cabeceaba, tambaleándose en su posición. Aburrida, había ido a sentarse junto a él, para oír un par de historias inconexas que, supuso, habían tenido el objetivo de distraerla, sobre todo cuando ella, capciosa, intentaba sonsacarle más información al insólito visitante.

Para esa hora, estaba tan agotada, que por poco no alcanzó a notar el instante en que el hombre se puso de pie. La figura hecha sombras se irguió ante sus ojos, y fue solo por eso que decidió salir de su embeleso.

Él se marchaba.

―¿Ya te vas? ―reaccionó como si hubiese revivido súbitamente.

Él enarcó una ceja.

―¿Pretendes que me quede aquí?

―Es que… dijiste que, si guardaba el secreto, me darías algo.

«Mierda», y él había jurado que ella lo olvidaría, que podía mentirle y marchar habiéndola engañado.

―¿Has hecho todo esto por eso que dije?

―No ―encogió los hombros―. Pero acabo de recordarlo, ¿sabes? Y, bueno, hay algo que quiero.

Levi no podía creerlo. Una mocosa de doce años le había salvado la vida y ahora estaba en deuda con ella. En su completa existencia como forajido había vivido las más extrañas e inexplicables historias, había sido partícipe de actos impensables, y había presenciado cosas insólitas, siendo su suerte algo que poner en tela de juicio, pero aquello superaba con creces todo lo demás.

Era, sencillamente, absurdo.

―Lo dije porque ―meneó la cabeza en negación, apretando los párpados. ¿Qué pretendía decir? ¿Decirle que era un miserable ladrón mentiroso? ―… no quería que te asustaras.

―Nunca me asusté ―la voz de Mikasa era tenue, relajante.

―Bien, ¿qué quieres? ―si era algo fácil de dar, podía hacerlo en breve.

Mikasa fijó la mirada en el suelo de su habitación, perdiéndose en sus pensamientos. Levi no creía tener más tiempo para escapar exitosamente. Al salir de ahí, tendría un largo camino que recorrer por las infinitas hileras de tejados, hasta alcanzar el centro de la ciudad y abrirse paso hasta su refugio, en la Torre del Reloj.

―Quiero ―la niña se detuvo unos segundos―… quiero que me ayudes, como yo he te he ayudado a ti.

Levi lo sopesó un instante, en silencio.

―Tú no pareces tener heridas…

―Eso parece ―irrumpió ella, abruptamente, frunciendo los labios.

Levi hizo un mohín de desconcierto. Era una mocosa bonita, pero extraña.

―Niña ―luego de eso, dudó y se corrigió―… Mikasa, debo irme. ¿Qué vas a pedirme?

―Que vuelvas.

Esta vez, Levi alzó ambas cejas con asombro.

―¿Volver? ¿Aquí? Seré hombre muerto si hago eso.

―Puedes volver durante las noches. Puedo tener comida y lo que me pidas, pero, por favor, no me dejes sola.

«¿Qué demonios?».

Levi se ajustó la bandana para cubrirse el rostro hasta la altura de las mejillas, dejando únicamente sus ojos visibles.

―No puedo hacer eso. Si no te conformas con alguna baratija, se cierra la oferta.

―Si no lo haces, juro que gritaré tan fuerte que mis padres vendrán aquí corriendo…

―Hey, no me amenaces…

―Solo estoy cobrándote la palabra. ¡Tú dijiste: lo que yo quisiera! ―susurró con fuerza, aun dando espacio a la posibilidad.

―Escucha, gracias por salvar mi pellejo. Esta ha sido una de las putas noches más insólitas que he vivido, pero eso no significa que vaya a perder el juicio tan fácilmente. No tengo motivos para volver aquí, excepto si quisiera mi cabeza decorando una pica del castillo de la Guardia. Creo que tienes sueño y que eres una mocosa. Así que vete a dormir.

―Gritaré.

―Maldita mocosa…

―Ya sabes lo que exijo.

―Si vuelvo, ¿qué? Ni siquiera puedes garantizar que cumpliré. Puedo decirte que sí para dejarte tranquila y luego marcharme para siempre.

―¿Así de miserable eres? ¿Tan poco pesan tus palabras?

Levi pareció ofendido. Y no supo explicar por qué, si tan solo se trataba de una mocosa insolente que acababa de conocer.

―¿Por qué no lo averiguas?

―Y tú, ¿por qué no averiguas qué sucede si vuelves mañana?

Él volvió a enarcar ambas cejas. La niña, de pronto, le pareció demasiado desafiante para su edad.

―Es tarde. Gracias por todo. Adiós.

―Nos vemos.

Levi caminó hacia el balcón por el que había entrado. Miró hacia el exterior y notó que la lluvia había cesado. Volteó para ver a Mikasa por sobre su hombro y no respondió a la insolente despedida.

Comprobó la movilidad de su cintura y las herramientas que traía consigo. Aún podía valerse de algunas flechas de cuerda. Sin voltear, se marchó y desapareció entre las sombras de la noche.

* * *

De ese hecho, transcurrió una semana.

Cada noche antes de irse a dormir, Mikasa se aproximaba a su balcón y apoyaba los brazos sobre la baranda. Desde allí, sondeaba cada figura misteriosa que se perdía entre las sombras, y que para ella podía significar una ínfima esperanza. No sabía qué motivos tenía para confiar en un forajido, pero algo dentro de su ser le susurraba que el tal Levi volvería, que no rompería su promesa.

No obstante, cuando ya daba la media noche y el frío la obligaba a entrar, echaba un último vistazo a la calle, convencida de que él aparecería. Y eso lo descartaba al momento de distinguir las sombras de los caballeros de la Guardia, dando su paseo nocturno.

Esa noche en particular, la arrastró una fiera tristeza. Era común en ella, sobre todo luego de que sus padres tomasen la decisión de irse a vivir a aquel nuevo y lúgubre país. ¡Cómo añoraba los días soleados y coloridos en Japón! Ahora, aunque tenía una casona enorme y una vida cómoda, solo la rodeaba un pobre y angustioso paisaje. Se había ganado múltiples retos de sus padres debido a sus berrinches, pero ellos insistían en que era por el porvenir de la familia y, por sobre todo, por el futuro de ella. Su padre tenía una buena oferta de trabajo, un proyecto de negocio prometedor, y no podía desaprovecharlos. Y eso estaba bien, creía Mikasa, en el fondo de su corta experiencia entendía que cada día necesitaba un plato sobre la mesa, un pan que llevarse a la boca, mas nunca entendería, ni mucho menos perdonaría, haber formado parte de la sucia oferta. Eso era una injusticia brutal por donde se viese.

Puesto que a su padre no se le había ocurrido nada mejor que comprometerla con el hijo de su nuevo jefe y gestor de aquel portentoso proyecto.

¡A ella le habían hecho eso! Cuando faltaba un mes para su cumpleaños y no cumpliría nada más que trece, ya la habían unido a un sujeto que no se antojaba de amar, ¡nunca lo haría!

Era una tortura el tan solo imaginarse a su lado. Y por eso se encerraba en su habitación todas las noches, y por eso lloraba durante horas. Y también por eso la había atacado aquella pena inhumana esa noche.

Porque aquel curioso día en que un ladronzuelo herido irrumpió la quietud de su cuarto, supo que la suerte no la había abandonado del todo, que alguna señal venía de la mano con todo eso… o eso quería creer. Desde el momento en que lo vio en su cuarto, entendió que era su única posibilidad de pedir ayuda. Y no entendía cómo o qué haría, pero encontraría la manera de sacar provecho de la situación.

Entonces, había esperado inocentemente, y ante la ausencia del forajido, la embargaba la pena.

¿Cómo podía ser que ni un solo santo en el cielo oyese sus plegarias?

Había visto al muchacho que en su adultez sería su esposo, la pasaba por tres años, y tenía una horrenda cara de caballo.

¡Qué espanto!

Cerró las puertas y ajustó los visillos que las cubrían. Era mejor ir a descansar, porque la angustia la ahogaba cuando se imaginaba viviendo toda su existencia al lado de un hombre con rostro equino al que no amaba, viviendo juntos en una casona repleta de lujos y vacía de sueños, en medio de una ciudad donde jamás salía el sol, donde todo era sombrío.

Estaba por deslizarse entre las sábanas, cuando oyó ruidos en el balcón. No un sonido que abusara del viento ni atropellara el silencio; eran ondas sibilantes y sedosas casi imperceptibles y que, de no ser por la noche sepulcral, no hubiese percibido.

Parecía lógico que se aventurase a descubrir qué era dando pasos sigilosos y temerosos hacia el exterior, pero en cambio, Mikasa corrió a toda prisa para abalanzarse sobre las puertas y abrirlas de par en par.

La sombra que se alzaba frente a ella la hizo sonreír. Poco a poco, disminuyó su imponencia a medida que la persona en cuestión encontró apoyo y comodidad sobre la baranda. Levi estaba sentado allí, junto donde se formaba el ángulo. Su postura era ligera, relajada, sus hombros caían desinteresados. Solo sus ojos brillaban ligeramente.

―Volviste ―musitó la niña, sosteniendo ambas puertas mientras ella se hallaba al medio. Él la miró unos segundos, luego volteó el rostro hacia la ciudad que apenas era iluminada por la luz de la luna―. Pero demoraste una semana…

―Dije que no volvería, que no tenía motivos para volver ―su voz siempre era tan oscura, tan carrasposa―… mas no puedo ignorar la ayuda que recibí de tu parte. No me conocías, no me conoces, a decir verdad, y aun así arriesgaste tu propia seguridad para permitirme un espacio en tu hogar y cambiar mi destino. He venido a agradecer.

Mikasa se quedó en su lugar, sin soltar las puertas, y lo observó con aturdimiento. Mantuvo el ceño fruncido y pestañeó rápido.

―¿Y luego te vas? ―parecía ofendida.

―¿Qué quieres decir?

Ella decidió que era mejor cerrarle las puertas en la cara. Y así hizo.

Levi no podía creer que ella fuese tan insolente.

―¡Oye, mocosa! ―protestó―. Eso no es todo…

Entonces, Mikasa las volvió a abrir, no sin dejar de mirar al hombre de forma desafiante.

―Entonces, ¿qué? ―esperó la respuesta, mostrándose altanera.

―Vengo a devolverte la mano. Aquella noche me fui sin darte espacio a decirme por qué querías que volviese ―se quitó la bandana y lució su rostro.

Al ser la luna tan brillante esa noche, Mikasa se permitió descubrir mucho mejor las facciones de aquel hombre y, finalmente, le veía mejor. Era un sujeto bien parecido, aunque de rostro duro, sin embargo, aquello no le molestaba en lo absoluto. Le parecía tanto mejor que el joven con cara de caballo.

―Sí, te marchaste sin más, a pesar de mi cordialidad…

―Vaya cordialidad la tuya ―masculló, recordando lo prepotente que era la muchacha, aun para su edad y su estatus social―. El asunto es que no he podido sacarme de la cabeza el por qué una mocosa de tu edad accedería a ayudar a un despreciable como yo. Ni mucho menos he llegado a comprender qué te llevó a pedirme que volviese. Las peores imágenes han surcado mi mente, así que… espero que me libres de eso y me digas qué ocurre realmente.

Era cierto. Su mente le había jugado malas pasadas. Durante los últimos días, Levi había estado imaginándose lo peor. A pesar de ser joven, ya había vivido suficiente como para saber que el mundo estaba repleto de las más terribles injusticias. Y su mente atrofiada por las malas experiencias le había hecho creer que aquella niña, quizás, necesitase auxilio.

Él era un ladrón, cierto, pero era humano, y jamás aceptaría ser un hombre que hace la vista gorda. Algunas cosas le interesaban, muy pocas, pero si consideraba que la causa era justa, no dudaba en intervenir.

Por ende, no había podido dejar de pensar en Mikasa.

No había manera, sobre todo, porque era sencillamente ridículo y él aún no comprendía por qué había ocurrido; una niña pequeña le había salvado la vida. Y él había estado pensando en cómo devolverle la mano, mas cuando reparó en ello, evocó el recuerdo de los ojos llorosos que parecían pedir ayuda. La niña le había pedido que volviese, como si algo malo fuese a pasarle si la dejaba sola.

Desde entonces, cosas horridas habían estado surcando su mente sin descanso: un padre abusador; violencia entre los padres o, incluso, contra la misma pequeña; o el abusador era otra persona… un familiar o un conocido. Y si era el caso, estaba dispuesto a ensuciarse las manos con tal de pagar una vida con vida.

Por eso había vuelto. Era una niña de curioso aspecto. Y si algo malo le ocurría, no lo merecía. Porque, por su voluntad, él seguía oculto entre las sombras, respirando.

―Ah, vaya ―Mikasa soltó las puertas, pero las dejó abiertas. Avanzó hacia la baranda, justo donde estaba Levi. Él parecía inquieto frente a ella―. ¿Qué cosas has pensado?

―¿Qué sucedió contigo aquella noche para haber ayudado a un forajido, como si hubieses lanzado tu suerte al mar? Y ―los ojos del hombre frente a ella brillaron en la oscuridad―… ¿por qué estabas llorando?

―Oh…

La vio dudar, morderse los labios y, luego, agachar el rostro, resignada. Algo ocurría, y por alguna extraña e inexplicable razón, él quería saber.

―Cuéntame. Así podré saldar mi deuda y largarme.

Ella abrió los ojos desmedidamente.

―¿Cómo dices? Si acabas de llegar…

―Un ladrón nunca vuelve dos veces a un mismo lugar, Mikasa ―que él recordase su nombre la hacía emocionar ligeramente (eso último porque estaba molesta) ―. Tarde o temprano me encontrarán, ¿entiendes?

Con esa última aclaración se volvía todo más comprensible, Mikasa entendía el motivo. Si Levi seguía revoloteando por allí, la Guardia podía atraparlo. Y ella no quería eso. No podían atraparlo a él, su última esperanza.

―Eres tan escurridizo, me molesta ―ella infló las mejillas. Aun así, seguía irritada

«Mocosa…», él no podía dar crédito al desplante de la niña. Pero mientras ella más jugaba con él y su paciencia, más intenciones le sobraban a él de quedarse.

De un momento a otro, la vio desaparecer hacia el interior de su habitación. Oyó el sonido del cerrojo de la puerta y, a los segundos, la vio aparecer nuevamente. Se veía diferente, como si, tras sumergirse en la oscuridad y luego volver, hubiese sufrido algún tipo de metamorfosis.

―He asegurado la puerta. Ahora puedes entrar ―invitó. Levi ensanchó la mirada―. Así la Guardia no te atrapará… porque, si sigues ahí, podrían verte…

Aunque lo mesuró, Levi terminó siguiéndola por inercia. Sabía que cometía un enorme error al adentrarse con ella en la habitación, pero entendía que, si pasaba más tiempo sentado en la baranda, corría peligro. Así que se deslizó de su posición, silencioso como siempre, y avanzó hasta entrar en la calidez que embotellaba la sala. La niña se sentó en la cama y lo invitó a hacerlo también, sin embargo, él optó por la región sur del colchón, manteniéndose de frente hacia a ella.

Hubo espacio para el silencio, eso durante el comienzo. Ambos se contemplaron con serenidad; Levi buscando comprender las actitudes y reacciones de Mikasa, y ella analizando cómo comenzar y terminar de confiar en un extraño.

Cuando Levi oyó todo su discurso, le pareció sentirse un tanto incrédulo debido a la supuesta gravedad del asunto. Esperaba oír algo mucho más trágico, más retorcido, pero que la niña estuviese comprometida con un mocoso insípido hijo de un millonario le parecía algo común de ver en las familias adineradas. Había cosas que podía manejar como deshacerse de un agresor, hacer desaparecer a un violador, devolverle la mano a un asesino… pero no había nada, absolutamente nada, que hacer en contra de un pobre muchacho que, posiblemente, desconocía tanto del mundo como Mikasa.

―Supongo que comprendes que no puedo hacer nada contra eso ―su voz era tajante.

―Pero… dijiste que querías devolverme la mano ―Mikasa parecía decepcionada.

―¿Y qué quieres que haga? ¿Que asesine a un mocoso que no tiene la culpa de las decisiones que toman sus padres? Él debería estar en tu misma posición.

Era la primera vez que Mikasa reparaba en ello. Aun así, insistió.

―Entonces, será un sufrimiento doble ―espetó―. No he dicho que le asesines.

―¿Y cómo pretendes detener todo esto? ¿Te das cuenta de que no puedes?

Los ojos de la muchacha se nublaron de lágrimas, sabiendo que aquel extraño forajido tenía razón. No podría evitar el desenlace, no había manera de evadir tal responsabilidad, si no era muriendo ella o el joven con rostro de caballo. Porque el trato estaba pactado, no había trámite ni conversación alguna que pudiese hacerse con el fin de acabar con todo ese teatro.

―La verdad no sé qué pretendo ―admitió, agachando el rostro―. Tal vez, pensaba que, si volvías, iba a sentirme menos sola. Como si hacerte cómplice de mis penurias fuese a resolver algo ―luego, volvió a levantar el rostro, mostrándose más determinada―. No me arrepiento de haberte ayudado. Siento que la magia de lo insólito que ha sido todo esto me llenado de cierta motivación.

―Escabullir a un bandido en tu habitación no tiene nada de mágico, mocosa.

Mikasa se sonrojó. Él lo decía de una manera tan oscura, que le erizaba la piel y, a la vez, la hacía sentir culpable. Estaba haciendo algo malo, lo tenía bastante claro. Pero no le importaba; tal y como había dicho, el cariz de aquella novedad la llenaba de una energía alegre y vigorosa, como si de pronto no hubiese perdido las ganas de seguir adelante del todo.

―Levi, dijiste que devolverías la mano ―recordó―. Eso es lo que quiero: que vuelvas cuantas veces puedas.

―Te dije que un ladrón nunca vuelve…

―No me importa ―lo interrumpió y le habló rápido―. Si eres el bandido que dices que eres, eso quiere decir que eres lo suficientemente astuto como para saber qué horas son más prudentes y qué caminos puedes tomar. Además, puedes encontrarme aquí en mi habitación, no tienes que quedarte en el balcón, y puedo esperarte con comida, si lo necesitas… y, y, también puedo…

―Mikasa ―él la cortó de golpe―, no.

―Por favor ―musitó.

―No.

―Por favor, por favor ―sus susurros eran sedosos.

―No.

―Levi.

―No.

El rostro del hombre permanecía oscuro y encubierto en las sombras de la habitación, su voz era áspera y decidida, tanto, que la intimidaba, porque dejaba entrever que no habría reconsideraciones en su respuesta.

―Dijiste que devolverías la mano ―ella lo repetía, porque era su único respaldo.

―Pídeme cualquier cosa menos eso… Estás sobrepasando el límite de la posibilidad que ofrezco. Nunca he hecho esto antes, y si para la ocasión he cambiado de parecer, se debe a tu tierna edad y porque pensé que podía ayudarte con algún conflicto.

―Tengo un conflicto.

―Ya discutimos eso. Existe una sola manera de detener esa boda, y yo no voy a manchar mis manos con la sangre de un mocoso inocente.

Él se puso de pie y caminó de regreso al balcón. Mikasa no podía creerlo. Él era un bandido, de eso no tenía duda, pero no esperaba que fuese tan desalmado para dejarla allí sin respuestas. Había confiado en él, le había confesado su más amargo secreto, y ahora él se marchaba. Ella sabía que era porque él se encontraba escaso de posibilidades, pero le molestaba que ni siquiera hubiese intentado convencerla con otra oferta.

―¿Te vas?

―Ya terminé aquí.

―Pero no me has devuelto la mano…―allí iba de nuevo.

―Si te conformaras con una muñeca, todo sería más sencillo.

―No me gustan las muñecas, son feas y sus ojos sombríos me aterran.

―Adiós.

Lo vio dar un brinco para llegar a la baranda del balcón y así sostenerse de pie ahí antes de marchar.

―¿Volverás?

―Me harté de eso. Se acabó.

El hombre desapareció en medio de las sombras de la noche, tal como la primera vez.

* * *

―Pienso que tienes un rostro atractivo.

Levi se acomodó aún más la bandana, buscando protegerse de las miradas inquisidoras de una niña de trece años… ¿Tan rápido había trascurrido el tiempo? No conseguía palpar el pasar de los días, todo acaecía con una constancia tan unilateral que no alcanzaba a diferenciar el inicio de cada nuevo amanecer.

Un mes había pasado y, desde la noche en que declaró no volver a visitar a Mikasa, había estado apareciendo en su balcón sin falta. Había sido un giro inesperado y no había día en que no se juzgase por tamaña decisión, aun cuando era su propia voluntad consignarse a ello.

Aparecía cada media noche en el balcón. Con el pasar de las jornadas, comenzó a notar y a creer que Mikasa había acabado memorizando el ligero sonido que emitían sus flechas de cuerda, porque al apenas aterrizar, ella se asomaba por las puertas francesas y lo recibía con una cálida sonrisa. Y cuando no estaba molesta con él producto de sus berrinchudas razones, se mostraba misericordiosa y le ofrecía comida.

Ese era un día más, ella había arrastrado un mullido sillón hasta el balcón para acomodarse allí y él estaba sentado, como siempre, en aquel ángulo de la baranda donde encontraba equilibrio para sentarse. Conversaban durante horas, a veces toda la noche, a veces hasta que Mikasa sentía los párpados pesados como el concreto. En ocasiones, Levi debió despertarla para acompañarla hasta su cama.

―No te escondas tras la bandana ―lo retó―. He visto tu rostro antes, puedo imaginarlo si quiero.

―No seas insolente.

―¿Qué de todo eso es una insolencia?

Él la ignoró por completo y alzó el rostro para ver las estrellas.

Durante aquel último tiempo, había tenido suerte de no encontrarse con la Guardia cuando visitaba a Mikasa. Si oía pasos de los soldados en la lejanía, se abalanzaba hacia el interior de la habitación de un solo brinco. Por esa razón, las largas conversaciones que tenía con la niña ocurrían entre susurros.

Era una quietud ajena para él, pero que le agradaba. Había cosas que, de momento, prefería _olvidar_ ―como su razón de estar en esa ciudad―, necesitaba la cabeza fría… entonces, aquellas noches de charla y chistes tontos eran como un bálsamo para su cordura. Además, la vista desde allí no era mala. El cielo se veía claro y amplio.

Sumergido en sus pensamientos, no notó a Mikasa, que estaba de pie frente a él, y que había conseguido deslizarle la tela del rostro para exponerlo a la brisa fresca de la noche.

―¿Qué sucede?

Desde su posición, lucía más alto que Mikasa.

― Hoy… mamá trajo a Jean a casa ―musitó ella con tristeza.

―¿El niño con rostro ecuestre?

Ella le sonrió, agradecida por la broma que ayudó a distender la atmósfera fúnebre.

―Quieren que comience a pasar más tiempo con él ―ella encogió los hombros―. Como si fuese un tema de costumbre amar a alguien.

―Tal vez, luego descubres que te cae bien.

―Espero no descubrirlo nunca ―frunció el ceño. Sus labios estrechados hicieron que Levi sonriese de forma casi imperceptible―. Ojalá pudieras hacer algo…

Levi suspiró profundamente.

Durante aquel mes que llevaba visitándola, había aprendido muchas cosas de ella como, por ejemplo, que provenía de Japón, que su madre y su padre eran personas de bien, con una buena situación, que tenía tradiciones y valores familiares muy arraigados, que le gustaba hacer galletas y acompañarlas con té, que pasaba mucho tiempo sola y que odiaba los días sombríos. En general, que tenía fuertes añoranzas de la alegría de su pasado.

Las noches que se veían, Mikasa era la que hablaba la mayor parte del tiempo. En esas ocasiones, le contaba sobre lo ansiosa que estaba su madre con el tema del compromiso (aun cuando faltaban años para consumarlo), lo mucho que quería a Jean y todo lo que hacía por juntarlos, por poco, a la fuerza. Mikasa solía desquitarse, llorar, despotricar y todo lo que Levi le permitía.

Y, en el fondo, Levi comprendía qué era todo eso; su forma de devolverle la mano era ser su amigo de turno. El único turno, tal parecía. Sola, recientemente llegada a ese lugar del planeta, Mikasa carecía de un círculo social. Y que su madre la forzara a llevarse bien con el protagonista de su desdicha no la ayudaba en nada.

El «ojalá» de su sentencia dejaba en claro cuán presente tenía su inexorable destino.

―Lo siento mucho ―le dijo y volvió a colocarse la bandana.

Mikasa sabía que era todo lo que él podía decir. Cansina, avanzó hasta la parte de la baranda que Levi no ocupaba, y apoyó sus antebrazos allí para mirar hacia la nada, hacia la oscuridad.

―Has venido tantas veces, pero nunca me has contado de ti. Forajido, ¿qué estás haciendo en esta ciudad?

―Escucho las penurias de mocosas ricachonas ―habló con voz áspera.

―Pff…

―No te enojes ―susurró tras oírla mofarse de su mala broma. Guardó silencio por un momento, sopesando si era correcto contarle. Al cabo de unos segundos le pareció ridículo. Todo lo que hacía ya era demasiado peligroso, sobre todo, el sencillo hecho de estar ahí junto a ella. Y eso no parecía tan importante como contarle sobre las razones que lo habían llevado a ese lugar―. Venganza ―admitió finalmente.

Las pupilas de Mikasa se dilataron ante la expectación. Sus ojos se ensancharon, su cabello se agitó violentamente cuando ella giró el rostro para verlo directo en sus irises profundos e intimidantes.

Jamás creyó que él fuese a responderle.

―Cuando nos conocimos, fue porque estaba huyendo de la Guardia. Me hirieron y fui a parar a tu balcón ―continuó―. Hice algo malo…

―Pero no más de lo que ellos te hicieron a ti ―recordó Mikasa―. Eso dijiste.

―El comandante de la Guardia asesinó a una amiga mía―la voz de Levi se volvió más oscura de lo usual. Mikasa se preguntó si sería ese un mecanismo de defensa para evitar reflejar sentimientos en su hablar―. Ella era una niña… tenía quince años.

―¿Era un ladrona? ¿Como tú? ―Mikasa ladeó la cabeza, en un gesto comprensivo.

No pretendía ofenderlo con sus palabras.

―Lo era… solo un aprendiz ―en un comienzo, Levi no quería ahondar en ello, pero tan solo comenzar había sido como un detonador―. Ese día, todo salió mal. Huíamos y ella se quedó atrás ―Levi agachó la cabeza; dolía recordar―. Solo me acuerdo de la sesión de ruidos exasperantes: el zumbido de las flechas, sus gritos, el peso muerto cayendo al suelo… Y recuerdo también la imposibilidad de devolverme.

―O te mataban a ti ―dijo Mikasa.

Cuando Levi la miró, los ojos de ella estaban humedecidos.

―Maté a uno de sus hombres… un soldado de la Guardia―confesó―. Por eso, no descansarán hasta encontrarme y asesinarme.

Mikasa se dio cuenta, algo tarde, de que su pequeña mano había ido, por inercia, a tomar la de Levi. Cuando lo notó, lo soltó de inmediato, haciendo que él creyese que ella le tenía miedo. No era así en lo absoluto. No quería incomodarlo, ni ser invasiva.

Retrocedió un par de pasos, abrazándose a sí misma para guarecerse del frío nocturno.

―Así que eso fue.

―Ya no te parece tan mágico, ¿no es así?

―Mataron a una muchacha ―habló con dureza―. No estaba bien pagarles con la misma moneda, pero eso no los absuelve de nada.

―Tienes razón… su absolución se las dará su comandante. Es por eso que estoy aquí. Durante mucho tiempo, he ido y venido a esta ciudad. Aquel día que perdí a Isabel ―hizo una pausa y miró a Mikasa; había soltado el nombre―, nos encontrábamos de visita aquí ―Levi no especificó a quién visitaban―. Desde aquel entonces, he permanecido en este lugar, escondiéndome entre las sombras, esperando el momento indicado. Y no me iré hasta conseguir mi objetivo.

―¿Y luego de eso? ―Mikasa lo miró con preocupación.

―Luego de eso, me largo para siempre.

―¿A dónde? ―le urgía tanto saberlo.

―A vivir una vida normal… o eso espero.

¿No le vería más?

Tras oírle, un vacío enorme la atacó sin piedad. De pronto, Mikasa deseó que Levi nunca cumpliese su objetivo, que ojalá ese estúpido comandante se escondiese en el lugar más recóndito de la Tierra, para que así Levi siguiese visitándola, para que nunca se marchase, para que sus motivos lo atasen a esa pútrida ciudad y lo mantuviesen cerca de ella.

Reparó en que era un pensamiento tan egoísta. Y aun así no cesaba de creerlo. Era algo tonto creer que Levi era suyo, como algo que había encontrado antes que nadie y que, por ende, podía quedárselo.

La muchacha se encogió en su lugar y haló la tela de su bata para cubrirse aún más. Levi lo notó, la vio estremecerse, y por eso dijo:

―Debes irte a dormir.

―No tengo sueño. Tengo frío.

―Es mejor pasar la noche en vela, estando abrigado.

―Si un día tienes frío, puedes venir y dormir aquí ―musitó la niña.

Ella siempre sería una terrible y caótica sorpresa. Levi frunció el rostro completo.

―No. Ya vete a dormir.

―¿Volverás mañana? ―se angustió, cuando lo vio ponerse de pie sobre la baranda y comenzar a revisar sus efectos personales.

―Creí que ya no era necesario preguntar ―la miró desde las alturas―. Además, pensé que te había aterrado saber… lo que sabes ahora de mí.

―Me aterra mucho más no volverte a ver.

La confesión fue tan silenciosa que Levi no alcanzó a oírla. Cuando se inclinó para preguntarle qué había dicho, ella le sonrió.

―¿Ya te dije que tenías un rostro atractivo? Quizás, tu cara me mantiene menos aburrida de lo usual.

―Mocosa… ―chistó en respuesta, frunciendo el ceño―. Me largo.

Cuando Levi se quitó el arco de la espalda para apuntar a alguna viga sobresaliente, Mikasa robó su atención una vez más.

―Te atrapé ―le dijo en voz alta, aunque no en un tono preponderante que resonase lo suficiente como para descubrirlos.

―¿Qué? ―él no comprendía.

―Eres el peor ladrón del mundo o el que he conocido al menos ―Levi parecía ofendido―. ¿Ya ves? Dijiste que no volverías y aquí estamos un mes después. ¡Caíste! ―Levi reparó en que ella ya sostenía las puertas para cerrarlas.

―Eres una mocosa insoportable ―y aunque quería sonar ofensivo, la risita tonta escapó entre sus palabras.

Y Mikasa adoró el gesto.

―Nos vemos ―sacudió la cabeza, negándose a los encantos de la niña.

Voló lejos, perdiéndose entre los recovecos de las calles más oscuras. Mikasa alcanzó a divisarlo hasta la última estela y, al aire, un tanto triste pero esperanzada, susurró:

―Y espero que vuelvas a decirme eso cuantas veces sea posible.

* * *

Cuando Levi se escondía en la Torre del Reloj, sentía que podía desconectarse del mundo completamente. Desde allí, miraba la ciudad con aires de supremacía, como si las alturas le entregasen algún tipo de poder absoluto; y, de cierto modo, lo tenía. Gobernaba la ciudad desde la oscuridad, gracias a la ignorancia de sus habitantes, gracias a lo ágil que podía ser cuando danzaba entre las sombras. Sentía que todo allí le pertenecía de una manera un tanto intangible y, aun así, era suyo. Tomaba lo que quería con una confidencia avasalladora, como si el mundo fuese su cajón de recuerdos del que podía extraer cualquier cosa que se le antojase.

Sí, era cierto. Podía tenerlo todo si quería, pero no el poder de traer de vuelta a los que quedaban atrás, ni mucho menos el poder de retroceder el tiempo. Era frustrante y curioso el darse cuenta de cómo se puede tener todo, como puede controlarse hasta el más mínimo hilo, mas no así con la vida en sí misma, con las emociones, con todo lo más humano.

Levi se acomodó en su posición. Estaba sentado sobre el borde de uno de los ventanales de la torre; desde ese lugar, la panorámica era deslumbrante.

Segundos más tarde, abandonó su embeleso para prestar atención al sonido que resonó por las maltrechas paredes de la estancia. De inmediato, reaccionó inquieto y atisbó hacia el interior para constatar de qué trataba todo es alboroto. «Un intruso», pensó. No obstante, no había manera de llegar a la torre si no era utilizando flechas de cuerda… entonces, eso quería decir…

―Haz algo con todas esas cajas. Creí que te obsesionaba la limpieza ―oyó la voz. La reconoció de inmediato.

Una sombra avanzó hasta mostrarse en la parte más luminosa ―si así podía llamarse a la estela emitida por unas pocas velas― y, cuando tomó forma, Levi alcanzó a reconocer la vestimenta casi idéntica a la suya.

El invasor se quitó la capucha, revelando su rubia cabellera y sus ojos celestes. Cuando se quitó la bandana, Levi acabó de relajarse.

―Farlan… has demorado un mes ―habló, algo asombrado.

―La Guardia no la ha puesto fácil.

―Lo sé.

―Además, no me lances reprimendas ―Farlan se sacudió el cabello, luego de quitarse exceso de ropa e implementos de encima; lucía cansado―. ¿Dónde has estado? He venido con antelación, por lo menos, unas cuatro veces, pero nunca te encontraba.

―Siempre he estado aquí ―soltó él con simpleza.

―Aparentemente, no en las noches. Te he esperado por dos, hasta tres horas y no llegabas. ¿Dónde has estado? ―repitió la pregunta.

Levi se mantuvo sereno, con la cabeza inclinada como si estuviese evocando algo, su expresión no permitía descifrar algo en lo absoluto, pero sí su mirada húmeda. No le daba buena espina relatar algo como lo que había estado ocurriéndole durante el último mes, empero, Farlan era alguien en quien podía confiar su vida, incluso.

Le contó todo, las razones por las que se encontraba ocupado durante las noches y por qué no había reparado, inclusive, en la pila de cajas arrumadas que estorbaban tras cruzar unos de los ventanales.

Farlan le escuchó con atención e intentó no reír, puesto que creyó que Levi estaba tomándole el pelo. Pero cuando este terminó de narrar, comprendió que estaba hablándole en serio.

―¿El día que escapábamos? ¿Una niña? Esto es inaudito ―el joven se vio en la obligación de apoyar la espalda contra un mueble que había allí para poder sostenerse. No podía concebirlo.

―De no ser por ella, quien decidió no acusarme y optó por curar mis heridas, no me habría ido tan bien ese día. Estaba en deuda con ella…

―Por lo tanto, ella te contó acerca de su nefasta vida de pobre niña rica (por contradictorio que se oiga) y tú vas a hacerle compañía para que no se sienta sola en su oscura realidad ―Levi hizo un mohín; no era necesario tanta cizaña―. ¿Entiendes cuánto estás arriesgando por una causa tan ilusa? No puedes hacer nada para ayudarla. Solo estás construyéndole una ilusión pasajera, porque te sientes en deuda con ella. Levi, pronto nos iremos, y todo esto le romperá el corazón.

―Lo sé.

―No, no sabes. Déjame explicarte: si te atrapan, no podré seguir con esto adelante yo solo. No vengaré dos muertes sin que me toque el mismo destino. Ten cuidado con lo que estás haciendo.

―Lo sé.

―Esto es serio… además, es una _niña_…

―No es lo que piensas ―Levi se acomodó en su posición, tomando una postura más derecha.

No le había parecido bien el hincapié en la última palabra.

―Yo sé que no. Pero no es lo que pensarán sus padres si te descubren, de todos modos. Ten cuidado, es lo que te pido ―soltó un suspiro y se relajó. Acababa de llegar, no pretendía discutir con Levi―. Y, tal vez, vaya siendo hora de desapegarse. Recuerda que no estaremos aquí mucho tiempo.

―¿Qué respuesta recibiste por parte del gremio? ―le cambió el tema.

Y Farlan decidió que era lo mejor. Le explicó que el gremio de ladrones estaba dispuesto a prestarles ayuda si quedaban faltos de recursos para la misión que tenían ―acabar con el comandante de la Guardia―, no así de vincularse a la parte práctica. Durante años, habían estado operando bajo las sombras, y no era la ocasión de derrochar ese privilegio. Comprendían que Farlan y Levi hubiesen perdido a una gran amiga, mas no era asunto del gremio, era un conflicto netamente personal.

Un gremio de ladrones no era un gremio como tal. No había un reglamento ni mucho menos pólizas que respaldasen los «accidentes» ocurridos durante un trabajo. Era de común saber que la vida de los ladrones no era de buen pasar.

―Me basta con saber que no quedaremos desprovistos de provisiones ―comentó Levi―. Es suficiente con eso; he perdido varias flechas de cuerda este último mes.

―Ya iba a preguntarme el por qué y, de pronto, recuerdo lo que acabas de contarme. Encima, es un gasto innecesario.

―Intentaré hablar con _ella_.

―No, no lo intentarás. Lo harás ―Farlan fue enfático―. No hemos venido a este mundo a hacer amigos, y aun si así lo quisiéramos, nuestra decisión de vivir presos de la oscuridad nos ha arrebatado cualquier esperanza en ello. Debes saberlo y debes decírselo: los ladrones perdimos nuestra identidad hace mucho tiempo. No hay nada que podamos poseer excepto lo que obtenemos a la fuerza… recuerda a Isabel. Es el más claro ejemplo de que no podemos amar nada…

―Lo sé ―insistió Levi, y tras eso bajó del ventanal para acercarse a Farlan y posarle la mano en el hombro―. ¿Compartes un té conmigo? ―era hora de terminar con la disputa.

* * *

―¿Y este tumor?

―Son galletas con formas de animalitos ―contestó Mikasa, mientras intentaba, por todos los medios, esconder su sonrojo.

―¿Qué animal es este tumor? ―alzó la pieza de masa frente a él.

―¡No te burles! ―rechistó la niña, inflando las mejillas―. Además, es de noche. Como si pudieses ver bien en la oscuridad ―se defendió.

Levi maniobró la galletita entre los dedos y descubrió que podía ser un oso muy hinchado. O había querido ser un oso alguna vez. Cuando la probó, se terminaron los reproches, ya que el sabor era indescriptible, casi como los pastelillos que alguna vez en su vida había tenido suerte de probar. Era deliciosa.

―Tienen mejor sabor que aspecto.

―Ya calla.

Era una noche más de todas las que compartían juntos, con la diferencia de que Levi traía algo más en mente: su conversación con Farlan. Sabía que toda esa atmósfera mágica tenía que terminar, no podía seguir construyéndole ilusiones a una pobre niña, para decirle luego que se iría para no volver.

El comandante de la Guardia emprendería un viaje pronto, su seguridad peligraba y sus hombres lo sabían. En cualquier momento, el sol se alzaría por la mañana y la sirena potente de un barco resonaría, dando aviso de la partida; el viaje que Levi y Farlan también debían seguir. Cuando eso ocurriese, Levi ya no estaría en ese lugar y era probable que no volviese jamás.

Era una cosa un tanto compleja de explicar a una niña tan controversial como Mikasa, una niña que todo lo discutía y renegociaba. Pero lo cierto era que parecía un tanto más complejo explicarse a sí mismo por qué no podía hacerlo sin más, si únicamente devolvía la mano a la menor. No había nada que los uniese de ninguna manera. Tal vez, solo lo inaudito de su forma de conocerse y de la forma que tenía Mikasa para aceptarlo a él. Su renuencia a proceder podía deberse a lo que conocía como «tomar cariño».

A esas alturas, había transcurrido un mes y medio ya; dos semanas desde la conversación con Farlan, y Levi aún no hacía nada al respecto.

_¿Qué pretendía? _

―Hoy, Jean intentó besarme ―le contó Mikasa.

Levi le clavó una mirada severa, no culpándola, sino inquieto ante la noticia. Sus ojos afilados se agrandaron, sus cejas por poco alcanzaban a tocarse, el brillo de sus ojos incrementó, y con todo eso logró intimidar a la niña.

Ella se encogió en su lugar.

―Cuéntame ―le pidió.

―No fue nada grave, no se lo permití ―sus hombros lucían caídos, una postura abatida―. Le conté a mamá, y a él lo regañaron. Pero cuando insistí en que él no sería el esposo idóneo para mí, mi madre me dijo que Jean solo había cedido a sus caprichos de niño y que una cosa no involucraba la otra.

―¿Aun así?

―Ya no importa. Nada va a cambiar…

Su voz se apagó como la luz de una vela que es soplada con sigilo ―Levi sabía de esas cosas―, luego, Mikasa tomó asiento en su, a esas alturas, característico sillón. Su aspecto lúgubre hacía que Levi la desconociera, no le gustaba verla así, con una presencia tan desbaratada y miserable. Ella era más que todo eso.

Cogió una galleta de las que Mikasa le había regalado y se acercó a ella. Este animalito si tenía forma, era un tierno caballito (una ironía, si se pensaba). Levi colocó la figurita sobre un antebrazo de Mikasa y la hizo andar hasta su hombro. Mientras tanto, ella lo condenaba a mil infiernos con la mirada desaprobatoria que estaba dándole (aun cuando en el fondo anhelaba reír y regocijarse por la ternura del gesto).

―Es un caballo ―rezongó la niña.

―Tú has hecho las galletas ―dijo Levi, depositando la figura cerca del rostro de Mikasa, como si el caballito pretendiese acariciarla―. Tú me regalas galletas de caballito, yo no tengo nada que ver.

―Ya no son tumores ―ella escondió un mohín tristón.

Y Levi se mordió el labio para no sonreír.

Ella alzó la mirada para quedarse viéndolo durante largos segundos y, en ese entonces, nadie dijo nada. La expresión de Mikasa era indescifrable como siempre y la de Levi era una que denotaba su profunda concentración. Mientras admiraba las enormes pestañas de la niña y sus ojos centellantes, se preguntaba de qué manera debía empezar, cómo debía decirle que los encuentros se acabarían más pronto que tarde. Él no quería fallarle, pero para eso, no debía haberse involucrado con ella en primer lugar.

Todo había sido una tontería. Aquella noche en que la Guardia había conseguido herirle, debió hacer el esfuerzo de resistir el dolor para seguir huyendo; así, nunca le hubiese conocido. O mejor aún, si la situación ya estaba dispuesta de esa forma, pudo haber evitado la segunda visita o, en último caso, la tercera… Todo había empezado y continuado mal.

Sucedía que la niña era su escape. Era un paréntesis en su vida en el que podía permitirse una sonrisa, una velada grata, incluso, algún recuerdo que le abrigase el corazón después. Y había cedido ante el encanto de tan acogedora criatura, que tan solo pedía a cambio compañía para huir, por un momento, de su inevitable destino.

Tampoco podría visitarla para siempre. Un día, no tendría trece años… sería una adulta. Y en esa habitación, o en cualquier lugar que escogiesen para vivir, no estaría sola, su esposo la acompañaría. Y ya no habría cabida para un forajido hijo de las sombras como él… y se rehusaba empedernidamente a confinarse a ese destino: quedarse viéndola, escondido, desde la oscuridad.

Aparentemente, huir y no volver, también olvidar, era lo mejor.

―Yo… ―ambos hablaron al unísono.

―Adelante ―él la instó. Si ella decía algo primero, podía ayudarlo a darse valor para decirle adiós.

―Solo pensaba… en algo, luego de lo que ocurrió hoy ―Levi no sabía decir si aquello que veía en su rostro era timidez o tristeza.

―¿Respecto a Jean?

―Sí ―Mikasa recogió un mechón de su cabello detrás de su oreja―… es que… tarde o temprano, Jean tendrá que besarme. Él se quedará con mi primer y con mi último beso.

De pronto, Levi comprendió el matiz del asunto.

―No sufras por ello ― encogió los hombros―. Un beso no define…

―Quiero que sea tuyo ―declaró sin más rodeos.

Y Levi se odió en ese momento, por todo lo que había construido para ella hasta ahora, por cómo las palabras de Farlan tomaron un increíble sentido en aquel momento. ¡Eso era lo que precisamente quería evitar! Que la muchacha lo romantizara de aquella absurda manera, como si él fuese un ridículo personaje de cuento que va a rescatarla de su pesar, se escabulle volando por la ventana y la lleva al país de Nunca Jamás.

Era un asqueroso ladrón y, hasta entonces, un asesino. No era el primer amor idóneo de una mocosa de trece años. Tenía que detenerla cuanto antes.

―Estás loca. Creo que mejor me voy ―Levi se removió y se paró erguido para luego darle la espalda.

Esta vez, ella se puso de pie.

―No lo entiendes ―protestó ella.

―Eres tú la que no entiende una mierda. El que sea un forajido no me hace tan despreciable como crees…

―¿Y besarme es un acto tan ruin? ―se mostró ofendida.

―Tienes trece años, Mikasa…

―Tú tienes veinticuatro… son solo once años…

―Ya basta.

―Pero…

―Mikasa, me iré para siempre.

―No juegues conmigo de esa manera ―la vio ponerse la mano sobre el pecho, como si algo doliese en aquel lugar.

―No… lo siento ―negó, presionando su entrecejo con fuerza―. Hablo en serio. Me iré para siempre, Mikasa. Mi misión, el objetivo que tengo, está por llegar a su fin. Una vez que eso suceda, no podré volver aquí. Tal vez, esta sea la última noche que nos veamos.

La hirió tan profundamente, tal como lo imaginaba, tal como sus ojos grisáceos se lo demostraban. Tras soltar tan lesivas palabras, contempló cada pieza que cayó de ella, como si se derrumbara pedazo tras pedazo, como si tuviese a una muñeca de porcelana hecha trizas frente a sus ojos… ¡Ahora se odiaba aún más!

Se acomodó la capucha en la cabeza y la bandana sobre el rostro. Esconderse en las sombras no garantizaba nada, mucho menos con ella.

―¿Por qué no me llevas contigo? ―oyó la respuesta temblorosa y sintió deseos de cumplir la petición―. Sabes que no quiero esta vida, entonces, ¿por qué simplemente no me robas como haces con todo lo que quieres?... ¿No me quieres? ―sollozó ella, de pie, mirándolo con desdén.

―No sabes lo que estás pidiendo, Mikasa.

―En el fondo, nunca devolviste la mano ―le recriminó, y él sabía que la ira la hacía hablar. Más que la ira, la frustración infantil.

―Vine a verte cada noche como pediste, sabiendo que arriesgaba mi vida por ello.

―¿Y qué con eso? Vas a irte, y mi vida seguirá exactamente igual. Ojalá nunca hubieses venido…

―Mikasa…

―Vete, vete y no regreses. Ya no importa nada de lo que digas, si vas a irte para no volver.

La vio envolverse en su bata y entrar a su habitación, y aunque hubiese esperado que ella voltease con altanería y cerrase la puerta como siempre hacía, en cambio, ella avanzó a pasos ligeros y cansinos, tal vez, aguardando por la tonta esperanza que le prometía que él cambiaría de parecer.

Se quedó de pie en el umbral, quieta allí por largos segundos, y Levi esperó en caso de que ella fuese a decir algo más. No obstante, ella calló. Tomó una de las puertas francesas y la cerró. Con la segunda, esperó un poco más, dando espacio a cualquier posibilidad. Pero las decisiones de Levi estaban tomadas desde mucho antes de conocerla a ella. Nada lo haría cambiar de parecer.

―Vete ―le indicó. Y cerró la puerta.

En medio de la oscuridad del balcón, Levi admiró las lujosas puertas selladas. Notó que aún traía algo en la mano y, en ella, reparó que aún sostenía la galleta con forma de caballo. Ella las había preparado con especial cariño para él.

Y él había preparado la peor noticia para ella.

No había nada que los uniese, concluyó Levi. Ella merecía el mundo que tenía. Él, en cambio, no tenía nada para ofrecer.

* * *

A la tarde del día siguiente, Levi recorrió extensos caminos fúnebres para llegar hasta la Gran Guarida y encontrarse con Reina.

En su trayecto, casi vertiginoso producto de la velocidad que llevaba, descubrió qué tan roídos se encontraban los pilares de la capital. Era terrible; cuando se alejaba del centro de la ciudad y se acercaba a los rincones más olvidados, todo parecía estarse cayendo a pedazos: las murallas, cada casa, las personas, las esperanzas… Las enfermedades apostaban para sortear al próximo huésped; los hálitos pútridos inundaban el escaso aire limpio; las ratas muertas acompañaban el buqué; las personas débiles se quedaban sumergidas en una nueva atmósfera nauseabunda. Levi detestaba transitar esos parajes.

Por eso, volaba, si así podía decirse, sobre los tejados, para escapar rápidamente de toda esa realidad que lo asfixiaba.

Siempre había odiado que Reina hubiese asentado su paradero tras toda la escoria. Entendía que no había más opciones, pero simplemente lo detestaba.

Cuando arribó, tragó tanto aire como pudo, como si antemano hubiese estado conteniendo la respiración con tal de no absorber parte del miasma citadino. Se ajustó la capucha y echó a andar, adentrándose aún más entre los callejones oscuros.

Llegó a la pocilga que conocía tan bien, aquel lugar donde se hallaba, probablemente, la única que persona que le hacía conservar parte de su humanidad.

―Reina ―la llamó al apenas entrar en el recinto.

―Creo que «mamá» me gusta un poco más―le respondió ella, poniéndose de pie al apenas verlo entrar.

Levi avanzó hacia a ella con el ceño fruncido. Si nunca la llamaba por ese dulce y honorable apodo se debía a que intentaba protegerla. Kuchel vivía a las afueras de la capital, trabajaba en una taberna cuya misión no se redimía al expendio de bebidas alcohólicas y la comida, sino también a la ayuda solidaria que la mujer prestaba a los mendigos. Nunca les negaba un plato de almuerzo o cobijo, sobre todo a los niños pequeños, convirtiendo el lugar casi en un hogar de acogida. Desde entonces, entre las personas del gremio y los aledaños, se había ganado el sobrenombre de Reina de los Mendigos. Además, Kuchel poseía grandes conocimientos sobre botánica y medicinas; abastecía a los más desvalidos con suministros cuando lo necesitaban.

Alguna vez, ella había pertenecido al gremio de ladrones. Mas lo había abandonado tras tener a Levi, y odiaba fervientemente que él formase parte de ellos. Pero comprendía que, debido a la situación que enfrentaban, no tenía muchas ofertas para regatear. Mucho menos _luego de lo ocurrido_…

―Sabes que es peligroso…―la regañó Levi, entregándose a sus brazos, mientras ella lo abrazaba con fuerza.

―¿Qué más da?… Hoy no ha venido nadie. Estamos solos.

―¿Hay algo que necesites? ―se preocupó él.

―Que dejes el gremio ―bromeó ella.

Levi se retractó para mirarla. Sostuvo su rostro entre sus manos y le besó la frente. Ella, en cambio, comenzó a palparle todo el cuerpo, manteniendo una expresión divertida en el rostro.

―Tienes más musculatura ―le dijo, palmoteándole un muslo.

―Mamá…―rezongó él, apartándose de ella.

―¿Tienes hambre? ―la pregunta era más una invitación.

Kuchel lo invitó a entrar hasta la cocina. Podía ser peligroso, incluso, si lo veían sentado entre las muchas mesas de la taberna. Más aun con las pintas que traía encima.

Tras servirle un abundante plato de comida y un té caliente, se sentó a oír todo lo que Levi tenía para contarle. Quería saber todo lo que había pasado _luego de lo ocurrido_… la muerte de Isabel. Kuchel había alcanzado a conocerla y a manifestarle su afecto. Cuando Levi le contó sobre el asesinato cometido por el comandante, la mujer rompió en llanto. Isabel era tan solo una muchacha.

Desde entonces, Kuchel se preocupaba por Levi, puesto que luego de todo ese evento, él no había vuelto a ser el mismo, tal como si una nube de oscuridad lo hubiese cubierto por completo. No era que él fuera un ángel, en primer lugar, pero tras la tragedia, su semblante entero emitía sombras, recuerdos dolorosos, ausencia total de luz.

Por eso, cuando Kuchel oyó aquella parte del relato en la que aparecía una niña de trece años, su atención se incrementó con creces. Levi, al igual que había hecho con Farlan, le contó todo lo ocurrido durante el último mes y medio. Y Kuchel, aunque asombrada, parecía entender el porqué de todo.

―La última vez que la vi se molestó conmigo… ya sabe que me iré y no volveré, no a esta ciudad al menos.

Kuchel le sonrió con empatía y un deje de ternura. Nunca le había molestado que Levi viviese lejos de ella mientras, en efecto, viviese. Pero si algo la mantenía inquieta, era que él no fuese abierto con sus sentimientos.

Algo no acompasaba en todo ese escenario.

―Y, en el fondo, no es eso lo que quieres ―dijo ella, buscando ponerlo en aprietos.

Y lo consiguió.

―No… no es… no es eso ―él frunció el ceño de nuevo. Kuchel lo conocía, enojarse era su forma de escudarse―. Quería ayudarla, pero no puedo. Su vida está atada a un mocoso que, algún día, será su esposo. ¿Cómo resuelvo eso? ¿Matando al mocoso?

―Levi, no digas esas cosas ―protestó Kuchel, sorbiendo su té―. Pasaste momentos gratos con ella, y estoy segura de que ella los recordará amenamente.

―Ahora me odia, porque me voy… así que lo dudo.

―Es inevitable para ella casarse, pero es evitable partir lejos, Levi. ¿Por qué no lo olvidas y te quedas aquí conmigo, empezando de cero?

―No puedo olvidar lo que le hicieron a Isabel… Esta venganza será mi último pecado, lo sabes bien. Luego me iré lejos y buscaré mi destino.

―¿Y qué pasará con la pequeña? ¿La olvidarás sin más?

―Mamá, nadie en su familia sabe que un forajido la visita por las noches. Me ahorcarían en la plaza frente a todos los ojos sádicos y curiosos si se enterasen. Yo sé que hice mal… tampoco, sé cómo sentirme al respecto. La conozco hace un mes y medio, y no sé por qué siento que tengo tanta responsabilidad con ella. Quizás, me involucré demasiado…

―¿Quizás es por Isabel? ―sugirió Kuchel. Levi la observó con grandes ojos saltones―. Es lógico, al menos, para mí. Perdiste a una niña que era importante para ti, como una hermana pequeña, y luego aparece esta nueva niñita con unas severas intenciones de aferrarse a ti. ¿Es eso?

Levi se mantuvo inerte unos segundos, intentando comprender por qué las palabras de Kuchel tenían tanto sentido. Podía ser, sonaba lógico. Era probable que él estuviese reflejando su pérdida en Mikasa, en su energía, sus gestos, su forma de ser tan intransigente y mimada. Él siempre volvía a ella, aunque lo negase, porque, a pesar de lo difícil que era asumirlo, él sabía que necesitaba llenar ese vacío.

―Puede ser… ―respondió, decaído―. Pero… el asunto es que ella ha confundido las cosas. Me pidió que la besara. Lo hizo porque no quiere ser besada por primera vez por el mocoso con el que la comprometieron a la fuerza ―aclaró.

―Pobrecilla…

―Mamá, ¿de qué lado estás? ―gruñó.

―No lo hiciste, ¿no es así?

―¡Claro que no! ―bufó, refregándose el entrecejo.

―Entonces, ¿por qué te preocupas tanto?

Levi la escrutó con sus ojos azules, cansados, y guardó silencio. Kuchel siempre tenía buenos puntos a su favor. ¿Por qué le preocupaba tanto? La niña lo había puesto en una situación incómoda, era cierto, pero él tenía las cosas claras. ¿Qué era lo que lo ponía tan nervioso? Podía ser la edad de la pequeña; él casi doblaba la suya. Y él no tenía ninguna mala intención con ella, ni siquiera se le había cruzado por la mente.

Solo que la veía tan desposeída… Kuchel debía tener razón. Ella le recordaba a Isabel, de cierta manera, y por eso él insistía en acercarse a ella, como si de esa forma pudiese saldar lo que había quedado pendiente con Isabel: _protegerla_.

Levi espabiló cuando Kuchel soltó un suspiro. Esperaba que él dijese algo más, pero pronto lo descartó. Estaba acostumbrada ya a la parca forma de ser de su hijo.

―Deberías ir y despedirte de ella como corresponde. Es lo último que queda. Salvó tu vida; estamos en deuda con ella, así que sé cortés.

Kuchel comenzó a levantar la mesa.

Tras oírle, él se quedó en su lugar, meditando. Siempre le había costado desarrollar el tino suficiente para mesurar su proceder en asuntos emocionales. Por un segundo de sus cavilaciones, se imaginó llevándose consigo a Mikasa, y sonrió ante la idea. Era ridícula. Una despedida sensata era lo único que podía entregarle a la niña, antes de partir.

Los engranajes de su cerebro no tardaron en funcionar. Una nueva idea vino a su mente y se contentó tras considerarla una buena opción. Decidió llevarla a cabo esa misma noche, porque el tiempo comenzaba a agotarse…

* * *

Algo que lo caracterizaba, y de lo que solía enorgullecerse, era su capacidad de ser invisible para el resto. Levi sabía que la Guardia completa lo odiaba por la misma razón, porque nunca podían oírlo, verlo, sentirlo. Lo trataban de cobarde por esconderse entre sombras, pero no se reconocían a sí mismos como inoperantes por no poder atraparle.

Sus pasos eran rumores sedosos, sus movimientos el aleteo de una mariposa, su figura un haz ligero que cruzaba la vista con la velocidad de un pestañeo… un solo parpadeo y él ya no estaba ahí.

Era imperceptible para el ojo humano, o para la mayoría de ellos, excepto para Mikasa.

Levi no lo comprendería jamás. ¿Cómo era posible que los más avezados soldados no pudiesen advertir su presencia, pero sí una niña de trece años? Casi podía sentir la sonrisa en sus labios cuando se anclaba con su flecha a una viga para luego deslizarse por la cuerda. Antes de que pudiese llegar al suelo, Mikasa ya estaba ahí, frente a él.

Le causaba una extraña emoción saber que solo ella recordaba cada siseo que emitía su cuerpo cuando se movilizaba. Era casi ridículo, pero tan destacable. Desconocía qué tipo de poder podía poseer ella para conseguir atraparlo con tanta facilidad, pero lo hacía, y él se dejaba maravillar por esa cualidad.

Cuando aterrizó, Mikasa estaba apenas a un paso tras salir de su habitación hacia el balcón. Llevaba puesto un vestido de tono cremoso con diversas capas que formaban una cascada que iba a parar sobre sus tobillos. Bajo el busto, un lazo un poco más oscuro dividía la prenda. Encima, traía un abrigo color violeta. Su angelical y liso cabello parecía más sedoso que nunca. Era tal cual una muñeca de porcelana, incluidos sus zapatitos que parecían de cristal.

―¿Por qué volviste? ―le preguntó Mikasa, mientras se acercaba a la baranda. Él siempre se sentaba allí.

―Vine a despedirme. Esta vez, a despedirme como corresponde, y sobre todo a darte las gracias por tu ayuda y por tu compañía todo este tiempo.

Mikasa arqueó ambas cejas, un tanto recelosa, pero, sin poder negarlo, sorprendida.

―Está bien ―musitó, bajando la mirada.

―¿Quieres salir esta noche?

Levi no tenía tiempo para rodeos ni espacio para dudas. Pronto se iría lejos para no volver, así que, si Mikasa aceptaba, el tiempo les jugaba en contra.

La niña abrió los ojos de par en par y, por poco, sintió que la mandíbula se le caería al suelo. El forajido debía haberse vuelto loco.

―¿Salir? ¿Cómo vamos a hacer eso?

―Ya es media noche. Tus padres están durmiendo y asumen que tú estás dormida ―tras oírle atentamente, ella asintió―. No es tan complejo.

―¿Escapar contigo?

―Temporalmente ―aclaró, aunque era innecesario, ella entendía―. ¿Sí? ¿No? Lo que tú digas ―presentó la posibilidad.

―Pero… es que…

Levi se puso de pie sobre la baranda, y comenzó a caminar por ella de forma liviana, haciendo que a Mikasa la atacase un vértigo insoportable, una cosquilla tormentosa recorriendo su médula al tan solo pensar en lo que sucedería si él caía… pero no cayó. Lo comparó con un felino, tenían la misma destreza.

El forajido comprobó la estabilidad de la cuerda que se afirmaba de la viga del tejado; Mikasa viró su atención hacia al objeto colgante, reparando, de pronto, en que debía usar aquella vulnerable cuerda para escalar.

―No podré seguirte ―completó lo que anteriormente había querido objetar.

―No necesito que me sigas. En realidad, tengo en mente que vengas a la par conmigo.

―¿Cómo? ―su voz ascendió un tono ante la imposibilidad de imaginarlo.

Y él le extendió la mano.

El corazón de Mikasa latía con tanta fuerza que hacía su respiración más dificultosa. Antes de aceptar la mano, observó la misma, notando los guantes de cuero recortados que las envolvían. Los dedos de Levi eran delicados, eran manos finas; no eran las manos que imaginaba para un forajido, pero sí las manos idóneas para un maestro de los ladrones, el mejor de todos. Las manos de Levi volvían artístico un acto tan vandálico como robar.

Mikasa entregó su propia mano y Levi la tomó para arrastrarla hacia sí y ayudarla a subir a la baranda.

―No podré ―la voz de ella, aquella que solía ser tan pedante, ahora era un trémulo sonido temeroso.

―Confía en mí.

―Lo hago ―dijo ella, escalando para subir junto a él.

Cuando consiguió ponerse de pie sobre la delgada barra de madera, el cuerpo de Mikasa se tambaleó, pero Levi estaba ahí para contenerla. La sostuvo de la espalda y la apegó contra su cuerpo.

―No deberías ―le contestó, respecto a la confianza―. Pero, por ahora, está bien.

Las mejillas de Mikasa se encendieron como cándidas llamaradas. Parecía un caramelo. La cercanía que tenía con Levi la abrumaba, la altura hacía temblar sus rodillas… o era viceversa o, en realidad, como fuese. Toda la situación era vertiginosa.

―Levi, no quiero caer.

―Entonces, afírmate bien ―le dijo, y se dio impulso para comenzar a escalar.

Ascendió tan rápido, que ante al impacto, Mikasa se agazapó a su figura, alcanzando a soltar un quejido de espanto.

Levi no alcanzaba a creer que se encontraba en una situación de ese calibre: a medio escalar, con una niña pendiendo de su cuerpo.

Los brazos de Mikasa rodeaban su cintura y su rostro se escondía en su estómago, presionándose con fuerza, evitando por todos los medios mirar hacia abajo.

―Mocosa, así no funciona ―jadeó Levi.

La niña comenzaba a sofocarlo, ella parecía no apiadarse de su diafragma.

No tuvo más opción que mover un muslo con el objetivo de levantarla o, al menos, darle apoyo para ayudarla a subir. Era bueno que ella fuese astuta, puesto que comprendió el mensaje en el acto, e hizo uso del escalón que el muslo suponía para arrimarse más a Levi y, finalmente, colgar sus brazos alrededor de su cuello. Ahora que lo tenía de frente, lo único que la separaba de él era la bandana negra. Ni los carnavales de verano podrían hacer justicia al tamborileo de su corazón.

En cambio, Levi intentó no distraerse con eso. Subió por la cuerda para llegar hasta el techo del edificio, y la tarea no fue tan caótica como había calculado. Mikasa era liviana, no pesaba nada en comparación a objetos que había cargado durante misiones en su pasado. El único obstáculo era la obsesión de la mocosa por estrangularlo.

Por ende, la hizo subir primero hacia las tejas y, cuando se aseguró de que ella estaba a salvo, se permitió avanzar. Soltó la cuerda y la guardó de inmediato. Revisó su equipamiento y constató que todo estuviese en su lugar para seguir con el recorrido. Una vez satisfecho con eso, alzó la vista para ver a Mikasa y la imagen frente a él lo hizo tragar saliva con dificultad.

La niña parecía obnubilada por lo que veía a su alrededor, asemejando a una criatura sometida al encierro que es llevada al aire libre por primera vez. Tal vez, se debía a la locura del momento o a lo insensato que parecía todo, incluso, a lo inverosímil, como si estuviese soñando. Pero sus ojos grises, llenos de brillo e inocencia, eran toda la reacción que Levi quería, aunque no se lo hubiese pedido. Sabía que no lo merecía, que él le debía más a Mikasa de lo que ella podía llegar a deberle a él. Y, aun así, ella le entregaba esos últimos recuerdos, pasando por alto su propio enojo y orgullo…

Y a pesar de saber todo eso, había algo que se entrometía en sus pensamientos. Algo que tenía presente y que no podía evitar repasar: había perdido a Isabel. Había encontrado a Mikasa… y ahora perdía a Mikasa también.

Las palabras de Farlan se repetían en su magín: «Los ladrones perdimos nuestra identidad hace mucho tiempo. No hay nada que podamos poseer excepto lo que obtenemos a la fuerza… recuerda a Isabel. Es el más claro ejemplo de que no podemos amar nada».

―¿Sucede algo? ―ella lo trajo de vuelta al presente―. ¿Por qué estamos en el tejado de mi casa? ―se le escapó una sonrisita nerviosa.

―Vamos ―le dijo Levi, tomándola de la mano.

La llevó consigo por los tejados de las casas, siguiendo todos los métodos que él llevaba años practicando en su rubro. No obstante, no podía permitirse seguir el ritmo inatrapable que tanto lo caracterizaba. Se detenía, iba lento o esperaba cuando Mikasa se quedaba atrás, incapaz de escalar o de deslizarse por una zona diagonal.

Todo eso lo enternecía. Le recordaba a los días que Isabel lo había arrastrado para que le enseñara a ser como él, como si eso fuese posible. Ni él mismo podía explicar por qué tenía talento para algo tan delictivo como todo lo que hacía. Pero ahí estaba ella, con sus grandes ojos verde esperanza y su cabello alborotado, muchas veces cubierto por una capucha que solo dejaba entrever unos cuantos mechones de su flequillo. Las mejillas se le coloreaban cuando intentaba hacer mayor esfuerzo por escalar. Con el paso del tiempo, ya no necesitó de Levi. Y él se regocijaba cuando la veía volar por los aires, correr y replicar las danzas que él le había enseñado.

Dolía, dolía tanto que, al apenas recordarla, se desmoronaba. Luego, volteaba a ver a sus espaldas, y se encontraba con Mikasa intentando bajar de las tejas, mesurando todo para no caer y accidentarse en el intento.

Entonces, sacudía la cabeza para alejar los recuerdos tristes y asistía a la niña.

―¿Demasiado esfuerzo para la señorita? ―la ayudó, halándola de un brazo para hacerla caer entre los suyos.

Mikasa había mantenido sus ojos cerrados durante todo el proceso.

―No te rías ―espetó―. Es solo que no tengo la confianza suficiente, no como la tuya, que ya sabes cómo hacer todo esto.

Levi la bajó de sus brazos, ayudándola a sostenerse sobre la superficie. Mientras tanto, guardó silencio, y tras un par de miradas curiosas, la dejó atrás y avanzó, alejándose de ella.

Mikasa se vio en la obligación de seguirlo en el acto; estaba lejos de su hogar, con un desconocido (o no lo suficientemente conocido), perdida entre las sombras de la noche, en las alturas de lugares que nunca hubiese imaginado. Perder de vista a Levi, en su caso, podía ser peligroso, no debía separarse mucho de él.

Pero, a pesar de encontrar cierta seguridad en la compañía del forajido, la niña no podía evitar los sentimientos recelosos. Mientras avanzaba, miraba todo a su alrededor, intentado vislumbrar las figuras que se formaban en la oscuridad y que, luego, se convertían en montículos de sacos viejos y cajas.

A esas alturas, estaba segura de que había pasado demasiado tiempo fuera. El camino completo había sido una eternidad, por lo tanto, eso significaba que estaba suficientemente lejos de casa. Si algo le ocurría… ¿cómo lo sabrían sus padres?

Era un tanto tarde para pensar en ello.

De un momento a otro, notó que Levi la había adelantado por mucho, así que echó a andar a trote ligero, un tanto dificultoso por la suela de sus zapatitos tan finos. La luna, finalmente, había escapado al encierro de las nubes, y comenzaba a iluminar todos los rincones, dándole un poco más de vida a todo el paisaje lúgubre.

Fue cuando la niña reparó en la inmensa Torre del Reloj que se alzaba frente a ella. Era tétrica, inmensa, como una fortaleza majestuosa e impenetrable.

―¿Por qué estamos aquí? ―quiso saber.

―Es mi guarida ―respondió él a secas.

―¿Qué? ―ella no cesaba de sorprenderse―. ¿Es una broma? Parece imposible entrar a ella.

―No caminando al menos ―le dijo, y al segundo siguiente, el sonido característico de la flecha de cuerda sonó. Mikasa no había alcanzado a notar el momento en que Levi había tomado su arco; estaba demasiado ensimismada admirando la edificación.

La flecha ya estaba inserta en la madera, la cuerda pendía, balanceándose de un lado a otro hasta que Levi la tomó y revisó que estuviese en perfectas condiciones. Luego, devolvió la mirada a Mikasa, esperando que ella entendiese el mensaje. Y, en efecto, lo entendía, pero se rehusaba a tener que subir por aquel método de nuevo. Aun así, sabía que no había otra manera, resignarse era todo lo que podía hacer.

Avanzó hasta Levi, con los hombros caídos y la mirada cabizbaja. A regañadientes se ubicó frente a él y alzó el mentón para mirarlo.

―Ánimo ―la instó.

Entonces, ella le rodeó el cuello y se apegó con fuerza su cuerpo. Uno de sus pies se afirmó entre las correas y el carcaj que Levi llevaba en el muslo. Así se sentía más segura y, asimismo, Levi se preocupaba menos de si ella resbalaba o no.

Comenzó a subir de una manera un tanto diferente a las anteriores. No ascendió por la cuerda, sino que se ayudó con esta para escalar por la pared de la enorme torre. Mikasa podía percibir en su propia figura los botes que daba Levi a medida que subía. La sensación de vértigo se convirtió en náuseas en su garganta, por lo que presionó los párpados con mayor fuerza, como si eso la ayudara a pasar la densa sensación.

No conocía esa vulnerabilidad suya ante las alturas.

Cuando, al fin, Levi llegó al ventanal y le avisó a la niña que era hora de descender, Mikasa abrió sus ojos y notó el ventanal en el que se encontraban. Se aventó hacia el interior casi desesperada, haciendo que para Levi fuese imposible sonreír.

―Llegamos ―jadeó, incrédula, sin dejar de mirar todo a su alrededor.

Levi ingresó a su morada con mucha más agilidad que Mikasa.

Solía desplazarse como la brisa, pero, a pesar de sus movimientos silentes, Mikasa siempre volteaba para constatar qué estaba haciendo. Nunca podía ocultarse de ella.

―No fue tan terrible, ¿no?

―Ha sido lo peor ―debatió ella.

Mikasa siguió explorando cada rincón que la rodeaba, preguntándose cómo era posible que Levi viviese allí.

Era un escondite astuto, pensó, recluido en las alturas y lejos de la aglomeración.

En aquel añoso lugar, la muchacha se encontró con diversas cualidades que acapararon su atención como, por ejemplo, que había un único colchón en el suelo con un cojín que poco tenía de esponjosidad, y no había nada con qué cubrirse; sobre una caja, había una lámpara de aceite, todo el resto de la iluminación se conformaba por velas situadas en distintas zonas; baúles decoraban algunas esquinas; pero lo que más la interesó, fueron las vitrinas que se situaban hacia el fondo de la habitación.

Avanzó hasta ellas lentamente, con sutileza, como si evitara molestar a Levi. Pero él no estaba molesto… sentía curiosidad por la curiosidad de ella. Era todo un caso.

Tras detenerse frente a las vitrinas, Mikasa descubrió que todo allí era una perfecta colección dispuesta para la exhibición.

―¿Pero qué…?

―¿Por qué roba un ladrón? ―Levi apareció tras sus espaldas.

―Para obtener dinero con lo que roba ―respondió la niña, rápidamente.

―Hay cosas que no pueden venderse, cosas únicas e irrepetibles que es mejor almacenar en una vitrina.

Él ya estaba a su lado, y ella no pudo evitar mirarlo atentamente. En ese momento, descubrió que Levi era el ladrón más peculiar del que podría tener conocimiento. Era único en su clase. ¿Qué motivos tendría para coleccionar objetos si, en cambio, podía deshacerse de ellos y obtener ganancias?

―Pero son pérdidas… de dinero…

―Son ganancias imperecederas, prefiero decir. Es una pena que haya cosas que no pueden mantenerse dentro de una vitrina ―comentó con su voz más oscura de lo normal.

Mikasa lo miró con grandes ojos, esperando oír más de él. Su voz era atrapante, aun cuando bajaba notas producto de la melancolía. Ella sabía que él, así como ella, guardaba un profundo dolor en su corazón, solo que el suyo incluía algo tan irreparable como la muerte. Era un pesar que a Mikasa no le había tocado vivir, pero que imaginaba como la peor atrocidad que podía suceder.

―Lo siento ―le dijo, tomándolo de un brazo, haciendo que él girase para verla.

La despedida sería triste, lo suficiente ya. Levi no quería que Mikasa se llenase la cabeza con pensamientos innecesarios que no la involucraban. Le acarició la cabeza a la niña, sacudiéndole una mano encima, despeinándola en el acto.

―Basta de eso ―gruñó―. Puedes escoger algo de todo esto, para que guardes de recuerdo.

Mikasa lo miró con ilusión en la mirada.

―¿Cualquier cosa? ―inquirió, de pronto, antojándose de todas las cosas bonitas que veía frente a sus ojos―. ¿No hay algo que quieras mucho como para no regalarlo?

―Nada en especial.

Mikasa sostuvo el cabello que se le venía al rostro con ambas manos y se tomó su debido tiempo para admirar cada adorno, broche, figura, collar y anillo que veía tras el vidrio. Estar así le hizo recordar la tarde que su padre la llevó a un museo de la ciudad donde pudo ver todo tipo de cosas maravillosas.

Mientras Mikasa se distraía con todo eso, Levi decidió quitarse la capucha, la bandana y todo el equipamiento que traía encima. No pretendía llevar a Mikasa de vuelta tan pronto ―no era que ella hubiese manifestado su interés por volver, de todos modos― y todo lo que cargaba, comenzaba a agotarle. Se quedó vestido con su ropa casual: una camiseta y pantalones negros, incluidos sus botines del mismo color, ligeros y cómodos, para abrirse paso por todas las superficies. Enterró los dedos en su negra cabellera y se sacudió las hebras ónice, relajándose en el acto.

Al repasarse la nuca, notó que su cabello comenzaba a crecer; tenía ganas de rapar esa zona para sentirse más despejado.

―No creo que pueda escoger ―Mikasa volteó para hablarle directamente―. Tienes muchas… ―lo vio de pie, frente a ella, de brazos cruzados, sin la capa que siempre lo ocultaba en las sombras, sino íntegro y pulcro en su atuendo casual―. Tienes… muchas… cosas… bonitas… ―la confusión la hizo hablar con torpeza.

Ella le había dicho con anterioridad que él tenía un rostro atractivo. Sin embargo, en aquel entonces, pudo corroborar que todo en él la atraía, del mismo modo que hacían las mariposas cuando era más pequeña, y ella echaba a correr tras ellas para atraparlas. Levi era igual de escurridizo y, también, muy agradable a la vista.

_Si tan solo Jean fuese similar _―_tan solo similar_―_ a Levi. _

―Ya te dije que puedes escoger lo que quieras ―él encogió los hombros, mientras seguía a la espera de una respuesta.

Mikasa lo detalló de pies a cabeza y, tras eso, obtuvo lo que quería.

―Quiero tu pulsera ―le dijo.

Levi enarcó una ceja. Se miró el brazo derecho y descubrió en su muñeca una pulsera que siempre solía llevar, era de cuero, teñida de negro, con algunas piedrecillas decorativas. No tenía ninguna importancia, es más, era barata y simplona; estéticamente, lucía bien, puesto que no era invasiva, pero no acompasaba mucho con el vestido cremoso de Mikasa. Levi recordaba haberla comprado a un viejo artesano.

―¿Segura? ―Levi observó a la niña con expresión divertida.

Estaba ofreciéndole cualquier pieza de su más preciada y exhaustiva colección, pero ella optaba por lo más sencillo que veía.

―Segura.

El resto de la noche, todo transcurrió entre risas y jugueteos de Mikasa. De pronto, pareció como si el vértigo que tanto la había aquejado con anterioridad, se hubiese esfumado de la nada, porque la niña se dedicó a brincar de un lado a otro, a cruzarse por las vigas que componían todos los engranajes del reloj, aun cuando bajo ella, el suelo se encontraba a metros y metros.

La estructura daba vida a las manecillas del reloj y afirmaba los pilares de la torre. Esta misma podía verse desde la mayoría de los sectores de la ciudad. Aun operaba correctamente, dando la hora exacta. Mikasa nunca hubiese imaginado que alguien vivía allí dentro.

Cuando ella se cansó de ir y venir, Levi la invitó hacia su ventanal favorito, aquel desde donde podía obtener la mejor panorámica de la ciudad. Era enorme y, por la época del año, la luna se alineaba perfecto con el lugar, iluminándolo y, de paso, a todo el paisaje.

Levi no quiso correr el riesgo de dejar a la muchacha ahí sola, aun cuando parecía que ella comenzaba a llevarse mejor con las alturas. Prefirió ayudarla a sentarse en la orilla del ventanal, y se mantuvo a sus espaldas, vigilándola en todo momento. Parecía tan emocionada, que Levi temía que fuese a desequilibrarse y resbalar.

Desde ese lugar, Mikasa admiró la inmensidad de la ciudad en la que vivía y, por primera vez, no le pareció tan odiable. Era tóxica, sí, pero desde la guarida de Levi, con aquella predominante luna que los cubría, todo obtenía un cariz diferente. Le habría gustado que su habitación tuviese una vista como aquella; eso hubiese hecho sus noches menos tristes, los días menos tediosos. La ubicación en la que se hallaba era tan alta que entregaba la sensación de mirar al mundo por encima de todo. Era un tipo de suficiencia ilusa, pero que alegraba los segundos.

―Es una pena que tengas que irte, de verdad ―musitó ella, de pronto.

―Bueno, ya tienes un recuerdo de mí. Algún día, mirarás atrás y tendrás algo que te hará sonreír ―Mikasa se acomodó en el ventanal, para voltear hacia él―. Lamento no haber podido ayudarte…

―Lamento lo que dije anoche. Tenía rabia… y pena. Sí me ayudaste. Este último tiempo, hiciste mis noches más acompañadas y menos tortuosas. De cierta forma, sabía que no podía cambiar mi destino. Y no hay que asesinar a nadie tampoco para conseguirlo.

―¿Tú crees? ―bufó él, emulando una risilla.

Mikasa recordó la misión de Levi.

―Bueno… tú tienes una misión. Y es bastante distinto a lo que ocurre conmigo. Jean no tiene la culpa, como decías.

―Intentó besarte.

―Pero no es culpable de que yo le guste. A él le parece bien que el día de mañana, cuando seamos adultos, yo sea su esposa. Y eso no está mal. Soy yo la que no quiere eso.

―Y eso tampoco está mal ―insistió Levi.

―Llévame a casa ―susurró ella―. Siento que cada minuto a tu lado me entristece más. Te juro que no olvidaré este día, porque me confiaste tu lugar secreto. En realidad, no olvidaré ni un solo día que hemos pasado juntos.

―Gracias por curarme esa noche ―fue todo lo que Levi pudo decir con tal de exponerse más de lo que debía.

―Gracias por sanarme a mí ―dijo ella, y tras bajarse del ventanal, luego de un breve brinco, le hizo una reverencia, como acostumbraban en su país.

Al volver a la casa de Mikasa, Levi se encargó de dejarla en el interior de su cuarto. Parecía como si el tiempo se hubiese detenido, como si nunca hubiesen huido juntos por un buen par de horas. Era tentador, pensaba Mikasa, imaginar cómo hubiera sido si él la hubiese raptado. Pero no ocurrió; la idea murió en la inocencia de sus ensueños.

Cuando entró en su habitación y se familiarizó con su olor, un cansancio tremendo la atacó de pies a cabeza y acabó bostezando. De alguna manera, se había preparado para ese momento, como una medida de seguridad por su propio bien. En el momento en que Levi reconoció que se iría para no volver, luego de que ella se enfadara, se hizo a sí misma la gran pregunta: «¿Cuánto más podía durar?». No iban a estar de esa forma toda la vida, viéndose por las noches, jugando a tonta amistad entre una niña ilusa como ella y un forajido al que no cesaban de darle cacería. Era una tontería, y lo aceptó antes de irse a dormir. Cuando Levi volvió, consintió la despedida con resignación.

En aquel entonces, Mikasa se había quitado su abrigo y comenzaba a hurgar en su armario, buscando una camisola para dormir.

―Entonces, que tengas una buena vida, Mikasa ―Levi avisó su partida, mientras la observaba desde el umbral de las puertas francesas que daban al balcón.

Ella soltó un largo y profundo respiro. Escogió una prenda y la tendió sobre su cama. Luego, avanzó hasta Levi. El reloj de su buró marcaba las cuatro de la madrugada.

―Lo mismo para ti, Levi ―ella le tendió la mano y él la sostuvo para despedirse.

Se dio la vuelta rápidamente para emprender camino. No podía permitirse ser descubierto por el cambio de turno de la Guardia que, por lo general, ocurría a las cinco.

No obstante, antes de poder llegar más lejos, Mikasa corrió hasta él, jadeando un breve y exasperado «espera».

Levi volteó y, entonces, sintió todo el cuerpo de Mikasa estamparse contra el suyo para abrazarlo con fuerza. El impacto le hizo abrir los párpados en exceso; ella nunca dejaría de ser un mar de sorpresas. Correspondió el abrazo, quizás, no con el tino que Mikasa hubiese esperado, pero sí con su sello personal, aquella cortedad tan única.

―Dame un beso ―le pidió Mikasa―. No volveremos a vernos nunca jamás, ¿qué importa?

Ahí estaba ella con su petición de nuevo, y de nuevo él con su expresión de espanto semi-cubierta por la tela negra. Que ella confundiese el sentimentalismo de la despedida con una oportunidad para perder la cabeza no era correcto.

―No puedo, Mikasa ―negó él―. Eres una niña. ¿Entiendes eso? No puedo verte con otros ojos… Eres como una hermana pequeña para mí.

Mikasa no se había dado cuenta que estaba sosteniendo a Levi de las solapas de su capucha como si pretendiese arrastrarlo hacia sí, aun cuando él llevaba la bandana puesta.

Y claro que entendía perfectamente. Levi no era _esa clase _de persona y ella lo respetaba. Tan solo estaba pidiéndole un obsequio que pudiese almacenar en su memoria. Algún día, Jean sería su esposo y tomaría todo lo que quisiera de ella. ¿Por qué no podía escoger a quién besar por primera vez?

El pensamiento la hizo llorar.

―Lo entiendo, Levi ―aun así, dolió aceptarlo―. Pero no dejes que me quiten esta última parte también. No quiero que sea Jean…

Cesó de sollozar cuando Levi la sostuvo de la mandíbula con fuerza y se acercó a ella, quedando escasos centímetros de su rostro.

―Confórmate con esto ―dijo, y se acercó suavemente, sopesando en el camino cómo acomodarla para no besarla de forma tan invasiva, para no tocarla demasiado, para rozarla y huir luego de eso.

Recolectó, junto con su inhalación, todo el valor del mundo y la entereza que necesitaba para continuar. Luego, se quitó la bandana. Y depositó un suave beso casi a la mitad de los labios de Mikasa, más plenamente en su comisura. No lo hizo durar ni dos segundos y se apartó de ella, retractándose con un enorme sentimiento de culpa.

Sin embargo, no era suficiente para contentarla a ella. Antes de que Levi pudiese apartarse del todo, Mikasa se abalanzó sobre él y lo besó en los labios. Fue un golpe torpe, de un segundo, que finalizó con un chasquido ridículo.

Para alguien con un poco más de experiencia como él, fue un insulto convertido en beso, una falta de respeto, una insolencia, una cálida y suave insolencia proveniente de una mocosa con las mariposas de la barriga alborotadas. Para ella, en cambio, había sido grito y júbilo. Los labios de Levi eran muy tibios y suaves, y amortiguaron bien su exabrupto.

Quería sentirlo de nuevo.

―Maldita mocosa ―gruñó Levi, acomodándose la bandana de nuevo, rehuyendo del sonrojo violento que le había provocado el asalto.

―Es lo que pasa cuando te relacionas con forajidos ―se defendió ella.

Y el rodó los ojos tras esa respuesta. Pero no se marchó de inmediato. Se dedicó a mirarla por última vez, una última vez antes de partir.

―Sé valiente ―le pidió―. Promete que no te echarás a morir.

―No lo haré ―le sonrió―. Al menos, Jean ya no podrá quitarme todo.

El sonrió; Mikasa pudo percibirlo en sus ojos.

―Mañana parto a la misión que me ha estado consumiendo la vida. Al primer bocinazo del barco que, por ahora, reposa en el puerto, sabrás que me he ido.

―Hubiese preferido no saberlo ―ella se encogió de hombros con una tímida sonrisa.

―Es que no quería entenderlo yo solo. Estoy siendo egoísta adrede ―tras ese comentario, Mikasa le propinó un golpe en el brazo, y él lo aceptó sin reproches―. Que tengas una buena vida ―le repitió.

―Tú también ―asintió ella.

Y así como siempre sucedía, como era inevitable que ocurriese cada madrugada, Mikasa vio a Levi desaparecer entre las sombras de la noche. La única diferencia existía en su pecho, en forma de una presión dolorosa que la asfixiaba, porque sabía que aquella había sido la última vez. Él no volvería de nuevo a su balcón.

Él no volvería de nuevo, nunca más. Y, en ese momento, entendió que no le interesaba estar comprometida, si conseguía alejarse de Jean o si acababa siendo su esposa algún día; lo único que le importaba era tener a Levi más tiempo consigo.

De eso, siempre, había tratado todo.

* * *

A la mañana siguiente, Mikasa salió junto a su madre camino hacia el mercado. Durante el trayecto, visitaron diversas tiendas que parecían interesantes y que su madre se esforzaba por mostrarle. Pero Mikasa parecía sumida en un letargo imposible de mejorar.

Su madre se preocupaba, le enseñaba espejitos, cajas musicales, vestidos y cuanta cosa bonita encontraba, mas Mikasa parecía una muñeca de trapo, una que halaban de un lado a otro.

A la hora de almuerzo, su madre la llevo a las cercanías del puerto. Mikasa no había reparado en ello. Parecía todo tan sencillo, hasta que alzó la vista y advirtió la presencia de un enorme navío que comenzaba a desplazarse.

La bocina resonó con fuerza, expandiéndose hacia toda la ciudad.

En ese minuto, Mikasa se congeló en su lugar, sin dejar de mirar al barco que se alejaba lentamente.

―Mikasa, ¿estás bien? ―la niña se había quedado atrás, y su madre había vuelto por ella.

Antes de poder repetirle la pregunta, Mikasa echó a llorar con toda la fuerza que sus pulmones le permitieron.

* * *

_Cinco años más tarde…_

* * *

Todo parecía medianamente igual desde la última vez que había estado ahí. Lo único que difería eran las zonas donde el progreso podía notarse; mejor economía, mejores oportunidades, aunque únicamente en las zonas más céntricas de aquella vetusta ciudad. En los sectores más lejanos, seguía gobernando la inmundicia.

Era una lástima volver allí, dando botes para encontrar al mismo objetivo. El comandante de la Guardia era una criatura sagaz, y él daba su vida por tener el privilegio de cortarle la garganta. Cinco años, múltiples encuentros y nuevas cicatrices, pero nada ocurría. Ninguno conseguía matar al otro. Era un juego de gato y ratón que parecía no tener final, y Levi estaba seguro de que lo único que quería era acabar pronto con todo eso para irse a descansar.

«Píllate algo bueno. Intentaré hacer lo mismo; estamos muy escasos de suministros», recordó las palabras de Farlan.

Tendría que robar algo interesante si querían seguir adelante con el plan. Era el año límite que habían pactado para eliminar a Erwin Smith, el comandante. El tiempo transcurrido había sido un abuso por donde se mirase, pero el hombre se las había arreglado para escapar y protegerse a toda costa.

Tenía ansias de vida; Levi lo valoraba, a decir verdad. La lacra no quería morir.

Cubierto con su capucha y la bandana cubriendo su rostro, Levi se agazapó en un tejado bajo que le permitía ver la calle de un boulevard. Eran cerca de las ocho de la noche, el día estaba nublado y lo suficientemente oscuro como para esconderse. Solo bastaba con encontrar una potencial víctima que portase algún objeto valioso.

Voces lo sacaron de su embeleso; espabiló en el acto y adoptó postura de estar al acecho.

―… porque no podía esperar más por ello. Le dije: «Connie, a ver si consigues uno de esos», y no lo consiguió, no lo consiguió. Se enfadó, ¿puedes creerlo? No entiendo la arrogancia de algunas personas…

Una pareja paseaba por el sector. Él era un joven alto y de cabello castaño claro, bien parecido, tenía buena situación, Levi lo olía. Ella llevaba un largo abrigo rojo oscuro, casi color vino, y una perfecta cabellera lisa y oscura. La dama portaba un enorme sombrero que no permitía ver su rostro, pero sí parte de su cuello, de donde brillaba un precioso collar con un pendiente de gema.

La ganancia estaba tirada.

―Debiste decirle que no era necesario ―oyó la voz de la mujer, a medida que él buscaba ángulos para cometer su acto―. Es mucho más arrogante querer tener siempre la razón.

―Amada mía, cada día me sorprendes más con tu gentileza ―el hombre tomó la mano de la joven y la besó―. ¿Gustarías ir por un par de bocados?

―No, no, estoy bien. Ve tú solo ―ella se apartó de él―. Me siento un poco sofocada, puedo esperar aquí.

El joven sonrió.

―No me tardo. Con permiso.

El destino comenzaba a jugar las cartas a su favor. Era el primer asalto desde que volvía a esa ciudad y todo parecía ir viento en popa. Saltó desde el tejado hasta un balcón, y desde allí a una pila de cajas, y desde las cajas hasta el suelo. Todo sin emitir ningún crujido.

La damisela aguardaba en medio de la calle por el caballero. Estaba cerca de las sombras, y Levi había hecho eso tantas otras veces, que no podía hacer otra cosa excepto confiar en sus dotes. Podía arrancarle el collar tan rápidamente que, para cuando ella lo notase, él ya estaría lejos de ahí.

Era idóneo.

Avanzó sigiloso entre las sombras, como una pantera, y comenzó a acercarse a la joven sin perder de vista, en ningún momento, el collar que pendía de su cuello.

De pronto, ella le dio la espalda. Sería un tanto más completo, o por lo menos eso creyó, hasta que ella se removió el cabello, jugueteando con él, dejando dispuesto su cuello. Desde allí, a tan solo un metro de ella, Levi podía ver el broche de la joya. Y se acercó un poco más para tomarla… era cosa de destreza, confió en ello, avanzó, siendo casi el reflejo de la muchacha.

Pero nunca imaginó, que a pesar de todos sus esfuerzos, ella fuese a sentirlo de todos modos. Y él sabía que había una sola persona en el mundo con el poder de hacer eso…

La damisela volteó, agitadamente producto de la sorpresa, perdiendo su sombrero en el acto y revelando, de esta forma, su rostro.

Cuando Levi la vio, su respiración se cortó en el acto.

Ante él se revelaron dos ojos enormes, grises y brillantes, una nariz pequeña y unos delineados labios rosados. El rostro más hermoso que había visto y que vería jamás.

Nunca lo esperó, ni esperó que el tiempo fuese a detenerse de la forma que hizo.

El pánico que lo atacó fue fulminante. La forma en que ella lo miraba lo asfixiaba, porque en sus ojos veía cómo ella intentaba recordar, asimilar, como buscaba terminar de creer que todo eso fuese real. Los irises grises eran mezcla de impacto y desesperación.

Levi no pudo soportarlo más tiempo. Le arrancó el collar y huyó despavorido.

―¡Mikasa!

Jean salió corriendo de la tienda de bocados. Alcanzó a divisar al forajido antes de que, técnicamente, se esfumase frente a sus ojos. El cabello de su prometida estaba alborotado, del mismo modo que su expresión llorosa.

Comenzaba a preocuparlo en demasía.

―¿Te hizo algo? ¡¿Te hizo algo?! ―la tomó de los hombros y la zarandeó.

―Buscaré a los guardias ―vociferó el vendedor de la tienda que también había sido testigo del acto.

―Me robó el collar ―titubeó en un susurro conformado por un hilo de voz.

Jean parecía confundido con la reacción de Mikasa. Estaba perpleja.

―¿El collar que te regalé? ―al mirar su cuello, notó que el adorno ya no estaba ahí―. Te compraré otro, no te preocupes. ¿Estás tú bien?

Mikasa volteó a verlo con grandes ojos, con su expresión completa alterada, su corazón amenazando con escaparse por su boca.

―Jean…

―Mikasa, por favor, dime si te hizo algo ―la sostuvo del rostro.

―Nada, Jean… nada―jadeó ella, intentando recuperar la compostura.

―Entonces, ¿estás bien? ―quiso saber, preocupado.

Ella tomó aire en respiros entre cortados.

―No… lo sé.

Fue todo lo que pudo articular.

No.

No se encontraba bien.


	2. Capítulo 2

**Capítulo 2**

* * *

Mikasa recibió el vaso de agua que su madre le había extendido.

Sus padres conversaban con Jean a toda velocidad, algo decían, pero ella no prestaba atención sino a los dibujos de la alfombra bajo sus pies. Estaba en su casa al fin. Jean había decidido que llevarla de vuelta a su hogar cuanto antes era lo correcto, y no se había equivocado.

La señora Ackerman tenía las manos acunadas contra el pecho y un rostro de espanto tremendo, todo eso mientras oía a Jean relatar lo ocurrido.

―Debemos agradecer que no pasó a mayores, que Mikasa está bien y que ya está en casa ―el señor Ackerman había intervenido tras notar la profunda preocupación de su mujer.

―No puedo creerlo. Mi pobre hija ―negaba la mujer, incrédula aún.

A Mikasa le habían robado el collar más caro que tenía en su posesión, aquel que Jean le había regalado como muestra de su afecto. Tantos números en una sola cifra atemorizaban a cualquiera excepto a Mikasa, quien sentía un ligero alivio tras haberse quitado tanto peso de encima. Era una joya tosca, a su parecer.

―Quiero descansar, Jean ―habló Mikasa, de pronto―. ¿Puedes retirarte?

Jean la contempló con grandes ojos de sorpresa.

―Oh, Mikasa ―gruñó la madre―, cuida tus modales.

―Creo que nuestra hija tiene motivos más que suficientes para exigir su espacio y un merecido descanso ―demandó el señor Ackerman, regañando de forma implícita a su mujer, quien aceptó con un pequeño gesto solemne de su cabeza.

―Claro ―cedió Jean, relajando la postura y dándole en el gusto a la joven, como siempre solía hacer ―, entiendo tu agotamiento, amada mía. ¿Existe algo más que pueda hacer para ayudarte?

Vacilante sobre su respuesta, sabiendo que su madre estaba pendiente de cualquier mínimo error, Mikasa negó suavemente. Prefirió fingir antes que explicar, por lo que terminó acompañando a Jean hasta la puerta con el objetivo de parecer más empática.

Una vez allí, le dio las gracias, sin saber por qué realmente.

―No me agradezcas ―negó Jean con una sonrisa―. No hice nada, es más, yo…

―Sí, lo sé ―asintió Mikasa, con la misma expresión abatida que solía tener siempre, aquella que Jean buscaba borrar y no podía―. Ahora, vete.

El rostro animoso de Jean se disolvió en cosa de segundos. Se dio cuenta de que ella anhelaba, con todo su ser, estar sola. Luego de eso, guardó la calma tras comprender que debía sentirse fatal luego de la infausta situación a la que se había visto enfrentada. Que él estuviese a su lado diciendo múltiples sandeces no la ayudaba en nada. Es más, la agobiaba. Por ello, decidió partir y darle tiempo de recuperarse.

Mientras Mikasa se preguntaba si aquello era posible.

Su madre aguardó por ella en la sala de estar donde habían estado antes. La chimenea estaba encendida, y la mujer había tomado asiento en el sillón ubicado frente a esta. Allí, se dedicó a estirar algunos pliegues que habían aparecido en la tela de su vestido mientras esperaba.

Mikasa la contempló desde el pasillo que guiaba a la antesala. Sabía que, como era evidente, la mujer querría conversar con ella, pero no se encontraba de ánimo para consentir ese deseo. La miró durante por un instante, y al cabo de unos segundos, se desplazó hacia su habitación de forma silenciosa, para evitar ser atrapada.

No obstante, su madre percibió el haz de su sombra trasladarse de forma minuciosa. Al ser consciente de ello, la mujer liberó un largo suspiro y la siguió, absteniéndose de ser invasiva (o eso pretendía).

Una vez en su cuarto, Mikasa tomó asiento frente a su tocador. Allí, se alzaba un espejo grande donde se admiraba cada noche para cepillar su larga cabellera negra. Y eso planeaba hacer, hasta que su madre se coló en su habitación, escurridiza, y cerró la puerta tras ella, para luego tomar el cepillo y seguir con la tarea que la joven había comenzado.

―Madre, por favor…

―Está bien, solo quiero asegurarme de que todo esté orden.

―Lo está ―Mikasa bajó la mirada, renuente de observar su propia expresión de hastío.

La madre acabó de cepillarla en silencio, y al final repasó el cabello con las manos para ordenarlo tras su espalda y dejar el rostro de la joven al total descubierto.

―¿Has intentado mejorar tu relación con Jean? ―indagó―. ¿Cómo estuvo el paseo de hoy, aparte de la tragedia que ya sabemos?

―¿Tragedia, madre? Solo era un collar, no es como que hubiese muerto alguien ―gruñó Mikasa―. Jean sigue igual que siempre.

Ofendida, la mujer tomó distancia y observó a su hija con desdén.

―¿Cómo puedes ser así? ―susurró, casi conmovida―. Es un excelente partido para ti, pero tú insistes en ser tan…

―Madre ―Mikasa tomó aire para luego soltar un largo suspiro―, vete a descansar, por favor. Necesito estar sola.

La señora Ackerman abandonó la habitación bajo la densa mirada de su hija. Cuando la puerta se cerró, Mikasa volvió a liberar más aire, esta vez, de forma pesada. Estaba cansada de los paseos sin sentido de Jean, de su madre fingiendo todo el tiempo que las cosas andaban a la perfección, cansada de sí misma y de su farsa diaria, de fingir ser la encantadora prometida de Kirschtein.

Se puso de pie y caminó hasta el balcón.

La luna se mostró inmensa esa noche, pulcra, radiante y bella. Las estrellas resplandecían y el cielo estaba completamente despejado. El aire se sentía fresco, pero agradable. ¡Cómo adoraba ensoñarse mirando al cielo! Le gustaba imaginar que flotaba y que se iba lejos, rumbo a aquella inmensidad azulina y oscura, y que se perdía entre criaturas místicas y parajes desconocidos. Mirar al cielo la hacía sentirse libre y no enjaulada como cuando bajaba la vista y se topaba con su típica habitación, allí donde las cuatro paredes la asfixiaban.

Espabiló cuando la brisa sopló para acariciarle el rostro, quitándole las presiones. Le removió el cabello, haciendo sus mechones flamear, y el reflejo de uno de ellos la engañó, llevándola a creer que había visto algo por el rabillo del ojo, como si alguien hubiese cruzado saltando de un tejado a otro.

Negó para sí, cerrando los ojos con fuerza. Debía estar extenuada.

Porque… ¿cómo podía ser? No lo creía.

Aquel forajido que había conocido hacía años atrás no podía ser el mismo que le había atacado durante el ocaso. Cubierto en su traje negro y envuelto en las sombras de la noche podía ser tan confundible como la aguja en el pajar.

Y aunque Jean había hablado toda la tarde del collar y de lo terrible que había sido aquel asalto, en la mente de la joven no cupo otra cosa que el recuerdo de los ojos agitados que la habían escrutado por largos segundos; la mirada que acusaba algo más, como si su atracador la recordase de algo.

Entonces, ¿cómo podía negarlo? ¿Quién podría ser si no él? ¿Quién más podría tener aquellos preciosos ojos azules que la habían mantenido embrujada por cinco años?

Sí, habían sido los mismos ojos azules.

Nunca se había olvidado de él.

Y aunque a veces temía que su rostro se borrase de su memoria ―porque había pasado tiempo y sus recuerdos se tornaban cada vez más difusos―, se aferraba cuanto podía a la imagen que tenía en su registro y esperaba no perderla jamás.

«Tal vez, era un ladrón muy parecido», siguió engañándose, porque si creía lo contrario, temía desesperarse al saber que había vuelto, temía perderse en la necesidad de verle de nuevo, de buscar la manera de llegar a él, y no quería volverse loca. No cuando ya tenía bastante peso que cargar sobre los hombros.

Era lo mejor que podía hacer. _Olvidar el suceso. _

Y tras contentarse con eso, retornó a su habitación para irse a descansar.

Ignorante de que, desde las sombras, alguien estaba observándola…

Levi descendió del tejado al cabo de unos minutos, cuando estuvo seguro de que Mikasa no le oiría. No le importó tomar más tiempo del habitual para llegar hasta el balcón, si con eso conseguía emitir el menor sonido posible. Si ella le había percibido durante el reencuentro, entonces seguía haciendo uso de sus especiales dotes sensibles.

Una vez abajo, se sentó en la baranda como siempre solía hacer. Una de las puertas francesas estaba descubierta de cortinaje, por lo que permitía un espacio para atisbar hacia el interior de la habitación. Desde su lugar, podía ver a Mikasa sentada en el borde de la cama mientras se peinaba el cabello con los dedos de una mano y con la otra hojeaba un libro.

_¿Cuándo fue que ella…? _

Habían pasado cinco años. Y Levi nunca pensó que el paso del tiempo pudiese transmutar en un sentimiento agridulce que podía estremecerlo de tal forma. Una emoción trémula e indescifrable le atacaba cuando se concentraba en la imagen de la niña de trece años que ya no era tal. Era complejo… porque seguía teniendo la mirada perdida, la expresión abatida y un tanto de mocosa aún, un tinte escondido en su piel lozana. Sin embargo, ella ahora era…

Era…

Levi negó para sí, intentando contener el sentimiento. Era bonito, en cierta forma. Era bonito saber que ella había crecido, que seguía allí, que no se había perdido en el tiempo, y ahora era toda una señorita. Pero era triste también, porque lo había visto antes de saber que era ella y atacarla: ella estaba con Jean. El compromiso no se había llevado a cabo, y eso lo sabía porque ella aún vivía con sus padres, mas sabía que tarde o temprano ocurriría, porque había sido testigo de aquel paseo que habían dado juntos. El plan seguía en pie, y él no se quedaría para verlo.

Su visita aquella noche no había sido para otra cosa excepto que para corroborar que realmente había tratado de ella, que aquella jovencita de ojos grises era la misma niñita imprudente que él había conocido alguna vez.

Lo era. Y tenía que contentarse con eso.

Así que se puso de pie y alzó la vista al cielo nocturno, sondeando los tejados para escoger la mejor viga. Tenía que desaparecer de ese lugar, porque, como se lo había planteado a sí mismo hacia años atrás, él no tenía cabida allí.

* * *

Pero los días postreros no hicieron más que tergiversar sus convicciones.

Levi se percató de su flaqueo después de haberle mentido a Farlan, aun sabiendo cuán difícil era la situación para ellos.

―¿Has pillado algo bueno? Yo solo unas cuantas cosas, pero servirán de algo.

―No… no he podido dar con algo bueno… ―Levi nunca le había ocultado información, pero ahora los motivos eran más fuertes que su determinación.

Habían pasado noches, y llevaba todo ese tiempo planteando y replanteándoselo incontables veces: él nunca le había robado a Mikasa. Y tener aquel collar en su posesión no lo hacía sentir más que sucio y miserable. Durante las noches, se quedaba viendo la joya que reposaba en su vitrina de colecciones (su refugio seguía intacto y había vuelto a colocar sus preciados hallazgos en las vitrinas); la contemplaba y pensaba que no podía tenerla allí sin evocar el recuerdo de la joven.

Por eso, aún no le decía a Farlan la verdad. Porque había creído correcto devolverle el objeto a Mikasa.

―¿Tú? ¿Nada? ―Farlan no podía creerlo, puesto que Levi jamás, nunca, llegaba con las manos vacías.

―Sí, ha sido complejo… la gente en esta ciudad parece más atenta que antes.

―La gente en esta ciudad sigue siendo igualmente torpe y rica, Levi. Ponte a trabajar en ello. Lo que yo recolecte no será suficiente. Tenemos que ser los dos.

―Lo sé ―tomó aire y se dedicó a terminar lo que estaba haciendo.

Se encontraba en la Torre del Reloj, y había pasado la tarde limpiando sus armas y revisando su abastecimiento. Farlan había llegado, como siempre, de improviso. En aquel momento, Levi dio las gracias porque él nunca se hubiese interesado en la colección de sus objetos. Lo respetaba.

Por ende, no había reparado en la novedad allí.

Se retiró al cabo de unos minutos. Debía visitar al encargado del gremio para blanquear los robos que había hecho y así conseguir reposición de enseres. Tenía muchas cosas pendientes y había arduo trabajo por hacer, mas parecía que Levi tenía la mente inmersa en otro lugar del planeta.

Erwin Smith había hecho crecer a la Guardia, cada día se volvía más fuerte, cada día se rodeaba de más guardias y la seguridad de su mansión era impenetrable. La misión que tenían desde el día en que habían perdido a Isabel parecía cada vez más lejana ante esas condiciones, y requerían de bastante dinero para armarse e igualarse, aunque fuese en una mínima cuota, a la capacidad de batalla de Smith.

De momento, un par de flechas y dagas no eran más que una ridiculez.

―Espero que estés usando la cabeza, Levi ―fue lo último que dijo antes de partir.

Farlan sabía leerle bien y eso lo irritaba.

Soltó la daga que estaba limpiando, la arrojó con desdén sobre la superficie de la mesa y clavó sus ojos en dirección a las vitrinas que contenían sus valiosos tesoros.

Sabía que allí estaba el collar, que su valor era tan importante como vital… pero no quería usarlo.

Cuando recordaba a Mikasa, pensaba en la niña encantadora que le había salvado la vida y que solía ser todo un caso cuando de sus exigencias trataba. Rememoraba las noches del mes completo que pasó junto a ella, escuchándola, apoyándola y sacándola de sus casillas con el fin de robarle una escueta sonrisa. Y si bien era ladrón, no era desleal. Se había encariñado con la niña y, tras reencontrarla años más tarde, no podía hacerle eso. Era un obsequio que su prometido le había hecho.

Negó para sí, sabiendo que no era correcto.

No era correcto tener el collar, pero tampoco era correcto visitarla y devolvérselo, porque era probable que ella no lo recordase. Y, en aquel entonces, cuando ella era una señorita y no una niñita arrebatada, no le parecería tan mágico ―como lo era a los trece― que un bandido apareciera en su balcón.

Levi recordó la noche del asalto una vez más… rememoró los ojos grandes y grises, la piel lozana, los labios rosados, el cuello fino, las clavículas prominentes… Era preciosa… se había convertido en una mujer preciosa.

Tuvo que sacudir la cabeza, sacándose el pensamiento con dientes y garras. Ni siquiera le dio cabida al análisis. Lo alejó de su mente, arrancándolo de raíz como quien retira la maleza que nada bueno trae consigo.

Abrió la vitrina y cogió la joya.

Tenía que sacarla de allí.

* * *

Tomó la decisión de regresar.

Ágil y cauteloso como un arácnido, buscó el acomodo para pender en posición inversa de uno de los ventanales del primer piso de aquella casona que recordaba tan bien. Una vez logrado su cometido, atisbó hacia el interior para dar con la panorámica del comedor, y constató que la familia disfrutaba de una cuantiosa cena. Allí, se encontraba la joven junto a sus padres y con Jean sumado en la mesa.

Debía ser sencillo. Tenía tiempo suficiente para escalar hasta el balcón y dejar la joya en algún rincón de la habitación de Mikasa, para así partir y no volver jamás.

No obstante, no lo hizo.

Porque no era _eso_ lo que quería…

Era un capricho tonto el querer saber qué pasaría si ella lo volvía a ver. Tal vez, ni siquiera lo recordaba (y eso le haría las cosas más fáciles); pero si lo hacía, si ella aun lo tenía en su memoria… si ella, por algún alocado milagro, no lo había olvidado…

De pronto, se le antojó que era una idea tonta. ¿Qué esperaba que ocurriese? Podía intentarlo y aun así aquello no era garantía de nada. ¿Garantía de qué? _¿Por qué pensaba en garantías?..._

Su mente estaba dividida en dos polos: aquel que sugería la opción de forma tentadora y aquel que le exigía a gritos abandonar el lugar, vender el collar y acabar con todo eso.

Pero había querido tanto a la pequeña Mikasa en su momento, que ahora se le hacía un desafío enorme irse sin más. Quería darse la oportunidad de hablar con ella de nuevo, aunque fuese una sola vez.

Estuvo cavilando durante extensos minutos. Casi no reparó en el momento en que Mikasa se puso de pie y se excusó para dirigirse un momento a su habitación. Lo notó cuando ella ya había virado tras cruzar el medio punto que había allí en el comedor.

Exaltado, se removió de su posición y comenzó a ascender, anclándose a cada esquina sobresaliente, deslizándose por la superficie del muro hasta llegar al balcón donde estaban contenidos todos sus recuerdos.

Una vez arriba, reparó en que una de las puertas francesas se encontraba abierta, destinándolo a proseguir con su misión. Se agazapó en un rincón de estas, esperando que las sombras fuesen suficientes para encubrirlo, y así darse espacio para ingresar sin ser advertido.

A los pocos segundos, Mikasa ingresó a su cuarto, para luego acercarse a su armario y buscar algo en él. Levi no le quitó la mirada de encima ni un solo segundo, la divisó como una presa y se dispuso a esperar el momento propicio para abalanzarse sobre ella.

Mas supo que debía apresurarse cuando notó que ella estaba buscando un abrigo. Quizás, la familia saldría de paseo nocturno, quizás, la velada continuaría en la sala de estar del hogar; lo que fuese, la mantendría ocupada el resto de la noche, y él no tendría otra oportunidad.

Se desplazó sigiloso hacia el interior de la habitación, procurando amortiguar sus pasos en las zonas alfombradas.

Y Mikasa parecía tan concentrada escogiendo entre sus prendas que no advirtió su presencia. No hasta que él estuvo suficientemente cerca.

Entonces, como siempre hacía, así fuese un don o por instinto, volteó de forma salvaje y jadeante. Pero antes de que pudiese emitir sonido alguno, una mano enguantada apresaba sus labios y un pecho contra el suyo la presionaba contra el armario.

Levi siseó, siseó repetidas veces, tratando de silenciarla y calmarla. Sus ojos no abandonaron los de la joven que amenazaban con desbordarse. La respiración de ella era un carnaval estrepitoso, sus ojos brillaban, húmedos, y sus manos a los costados de sí misma mostraban su redención.

Estaba asustada, Levi podía verlo. Y un cierto temor lo atacó tras pensar que ella no recordase quién era él. Un poco _tarde _para arrepentirse.

―Mikasa ―enunció al fin, pero la mirada de extrañeza de la joven le dejó en claro que no lo había entendido del todo. La bandana le cubría el rostro, y encima él también se encontraba agitado. El nombre había sido soltado entre respiraciones temblorosas―. Soy yo…

Aun sabiendo cuánto riesgo corría al hacerlo, comenzó a soltarla lentamente. Primero, se apartó de ella, desapegándose de su cuerpo y sintiendo un peculiar escalofrío al hacerlo; lentamente, se retractó, dejando únicamente su mano sobre la boca de la joven.

Se paró erguido, y poco a poco deslizó la mano que la acallaba; sus dedos rozando los labios rosados y temerosos frente a él.

Finalmente, se quitó la bandana.

―Tú… ―musitó ella.

Su ceño estaba fruncido de forma incrédula. Las manos finas y delicadas aún se resguardaban a sus costados. Sus mejillas estaban rojas por la exaltación. Y Levi pensaba qué bonita se veía así, sobre todo, con su vestido color lavanda cremoso.

Una vez más, lo corroboraba: se había convertido en una joven preciosa. Y más con su cabello largo y liso.

―¿Me recuerdas? ―buscó el ansiado respiro.

Ella podía gritar y salir corriendo, Levi lo tenía muy presente. Sin embargo, todo su cuerpo se relajó cuando notó que aquellas no eran sus intenciones.

―¿Levi?

―Sí, yo…

Se retrajo para darle espacio, retrocediendo sin quitarle pestaña de encima. Mikasa aún respiraba agitada, pero más que asustada, estaba conmocionada.

Cinco años habían trascurrido, cinco…

Levi la distrajo de sus pensamientos cuando alzó frente a ella el colgante que le había quitado sin querer, sin saber a quién estaba robando. Deshacerse de él era quitarle los toneles que pendían de sus hombros. Así, podría partir tranquilo, y, ciertamente, tras saludarla aunque fuese un par de pobres minutos.

―Mi collar ―pestañeó la joven, confusa.

―Sí, lo siento mucho. No sabía que…

―Lo sabía, eras tú ―susurró ella, estrechando los párpados a medida que lo contemplaba incrédula―. ¿Cómo es posible? ―y tras oírle, Levi seguía pensando en el collar y en por qué ella no decía nada al respecto―. ¿Por qué lo estás devolviendo?

Levi abrió la boca y miró el objeto, dudando del verdadero motivo. Era un ladrón después de todo… ¿y cómo podría explicarle que, a pesar del paso de los años, aún la estimaba?

Sin embargo, ella no estaba protestando, ni tampoco tenía intenciones de huir. Estaba actuando tan extrañamente como él, mas Levi estaba seguro de que, para su caso, no había reacción alguna que se pudiera esperar. Todo era confuso y poco usual.

Aun así, Levi esperaba todo, excepto que ella lo recibiese con una pregunta como esa.

―¿Me recuerdas? ―quería esa respuesta de forma íntegra, y, además la expelió para no contestar lo que ella quería saber.

Mikasa se encogió ante sus palabras. ¿Qué decirle? Nunca se había olvidado de él, y podía decírselo, pero los años habían pasado, ya no era una pequeña niña cándida y carismática. Ahora su cariz era más sombrío, ahora era mucho más seria y dura consigo misma y con el mundo. No gustaba de jugar, ni de regalar galletitas, ni mucho menos de pedir cosas a cambio de su simpatía… Entonces, era una mujercita triste y silenciosa. Por lo tanto, confesar algo como aquello a un hombre que acababa de reencontrar luego de años, no estaba entre en sus opciones.

Porque eso la había mantenido viva. Eso mismo que había sido lo único que no había perdido: su orgullo.

―Sí, algo así ―musitó ella, soltando su cuerpo, mostrándose calmada―. ¿Por qué me lo devuelves? ¿No te preguntaste cómo voy a explicar que lo tengo de nuevo? ―ella tampoco ahondó en la respuesta a las inquisiciones de Levi.

Era un buen punto. Uno que él no había considerado antemano. ¿Cómo explicaba Mikasa que tenía el collar nuevamente en su poder? No obstante, el tema pasó a segundo plano, porque lo que realmente le atañía era la reacción de la joven, casi desinteresada y cortante.

Pero era algo que, en cierto modo, él entendía. Siempre había sido rápido y perspicaz, por eso, ella no podía mentirle con sus gestos escuetos y presuntuosos. En el fondo, la pequeña Mikasa seguía cautiva en su interior, y Levi sabía, así como recordaba, que él podía sacarla a flote.

―Deja de fingir tanta cortedad ―la regañó―. No finjas tampoco que no te alegras de verme, _mocosa_ …

Y antes de que pudiese seguir, la joven se lanzó a sus brazos y lo abrazó con abusiva fuerza. No solo se había vuelto grande y hermosa, sino también fuerte.

Mikasa apoyó su mentón en el hombro de Levi mientras lo rodeaba por la cintura y clavaba la mirada hacia las espaldas del hombre, en dirección al balcón. Sus ojos se anegaron de lágrimas frías que escaparon solitarias y parsimoniosas mientras ella respiraba por la boca, secándose el paladar con el aire gélido de la noche. La ansiedad y la angustia eran demasiadas para un cuerpo tan casino; sin más, ella descansó en él.

Levi, con las manos inquietas al no saber dónde reposarlas, decidió que apoyar sus palmas contra la fina espalda de la muchacha sería un gesto «no tan inapropiado». Aunque abrazarla ya lo fuese.

―No puedo creerlo ―su voz no era más que un hilo.

―Estás grande… ―dijo Levi, con torpeza, como si aquello no fuese evidente.

―Te alcancé… y un poco más ―la diferencia no era abusiva, pero Levi carraspeó incómodo―. Creí que no volvería a verte nunca otra vez…

―Aquí estoy ―susurró él, girando su rostro, rozando por casualidad sus labios en el perfumado y suave cabello negro―. Siento mucho lo del asalto… no quería asustarte.

―No importa ―y lo decía en serio―. No importa. Gracias por volver… ―lo apretó aún más.

Y Levi, quien siempre había creído que su muerte se debería a alguna lanza de los hombres de la guardia, ahora dudaba, creyendo posible que los brazos que lo envolvían serían culpables de su deceso. No por la falta de oxígeno, sino por el resultado directo que aquello tenía sobre su miserable corazón.

Lo sentía martillear en su garganta.

―Creí que no te importaba el collar ―por un momento, pensó que aquellas palabras de ella eran el alivio tras haber recuperado la joya.

―No me importa, en lo absoluto. Puedes quedarte con él. Solo me parece bien que te hayas dignado a aparecer para corroborar que eras tú, para no dejarme con la angustiante duda…

―Soy yo ―dijo él, mientras ella se retraía para observarlo.

―Ya veo…

Fue un instante de reconocimiento confuso, producto de la incredulidad que despertaba el escenario. Demasiada información siendo inserta en su mente, toda de golpe, sin previo aviso, sin nada al alcance con lo que enfrentarlo.

Quizás, sus manos fuesen mejores en la tarea de constatar la realidad, por lo que llevó una de ellas a palpar la mejilla del hombre, acercándose lentamente…

―¡Mikasa! ―los golpeteos en la puerta los sacaron de la ensoñación momentánea, y ella contuvo su gesto. Abrió los ojos con fuerza, y Levi se sintió desfallecer cuando lo oyó emitir un ligero quejido que sonaba como un frustrado «no» ―. Hija, ¿estás lista ya? Te estamos esperando…

Mikasa volteó a ver a Levi nuevamente, removiéndose inquieta, con una expresión tierna y de mocosa berrinchuda, una que le recordó tiempos pasados. Tenía el ceño fruncido, los ojos húmedos y se notaba nerviosa y frustrada.

―¡Hija!

―¡Ya voy, madre! ―vociferó iracunda―. ¡Solo unos segundos más!

―Está bien…

Mikasa oyó a su madre alejarse por el pasillo, dándole un respiro. Con esto, tenía unos segundos de ventaja para decirle algo más a Levi; pero cuando intentó dirigirse hacia su visitante, este comenzaba a acercarse al balcón. Se marcharía.

Levi sintió los pasitos atarantados tras sus espaldas, por lo que giró para toparse con Mikasa demasiado cerca de su rostro… demasiado cerca.

―¿Volverás? ―los ojos llenos de lágrimas de la joven, como jueces, lo culparon, recordándole cómo había sido la última vez.

―No ―musitó él, enseñándole el collar en el aire, para luego voltear y continuar con su camino.

Cuando pegó el brinco para subirse a la baranda, Mikasa insistió, asomándose hacia el balcón para hablarle una vez más.

―¿Estás seguro? ―probó una última vez.

El forajido la contempló por sobre su hombro, y no pudo evitar sonreír tras verla expectante, escrutándolo con su mirada inquisidora, caprichosa, de mocosa intrépida.

―Puedes responderte eso tú sola ―ella abrió los labios, confundida―. ¿Qué pasó todas las veces que dije que no volvería?

Y tras eso, se convirtió en la noche misma, desapareciendo, siendo uno con la oscuridad.

El corazón de Mikasa era una caldera al borde de causar ebullición.

De un momento a otro, su vida había despertado. Lo que había una línea fija y sin perturbaciones, se agitó violentamente, zarandeándola de pies a cabeza, dejándola con un suspiro ansioso en los labios y con una suerte de esperanza en el alma.

De todas formas, se sentía aturdida. Hasta donde recordaba, solo había ido a su habitación por un abrigo, ignorante de lo que aguardaba por ella allí, sin siquiera sospechar que, desde aquel momento, nada volvería a ser lo mismo.

La risa tonta que soltó terminó por sorprenderla. ¿Era ella así de quisquillosa? Todo aquello parecía tan nuevo, aun cuando lo había vivido ya alguna vez.

Respiró profundo, intentando calmar su ansiedad y guardó la calma para continuar con la velada. Estaba segura de que Levi volvería a visitarla y, para entonces, ella le estaría esperando.

Se abalanzó sobre su armario para tomar cualquier abrigo, porque ya ni siquiera importaba. Solo lo hacía Levi, y lo atractivo que se había vuelto luego de todos esos años. No sabía si era porque hacía tiempo que no lo veía, pero años sin verlo habían surtido efecto.

Al salir de la habitación, su madre aguardaba por ella y parecía molesta.

―¿Tanto tiempo para escoger un abrigo?

Mikasa dudó unos segundos mientras intentaba ocultar su repentina efusividad.

―Sí, lo siento, me sentía insegura ―comentó, acomodándose la prenda.

―¿Y tanta elección te llevó a escoger el abrigo que no combina para nada? ―negó para sí la mujer, notando aquel detalle.

Mikasa se miró a sí misma, reparando recién en la pésima elección que había hecho. Era un abrigo tosco y formal, oscuro y sin alegría que no acompasaba con su vestido cremoso y elegante.

No pudo evitar sonreír con travesura y dedicarle ese gesto a su madre, quien le contestó la alegría de vuelta sin saber por qué.

* * *

Aquel reencuentro fue el agente de cambio.

De un día a otro, Levi portaba una cuantiosa suma de dinero en su poder, y Farlan no conseguía entender cómo habían pasado de la más indigna pobreza a repletarse de abastecimiento. Un día daban lástima y no eran más que un intento de forajido; al siguiente, se habían equipado como si fuesen a enfrentarse a un cruento combate. No era que su realidad fuese diferente, pero era tanto así, que ocasionaba enormes dudas en Farlan, producto de lo inconsistente que resultaba todo.

Agradecía que la suerte comenzara a sonreírles. Lo que no agradecía era que Levi lo hiciera también _todo el tiempo_.

Sinceramente, no era una sonrisa del todo, pero algo curioso había en su rostro. Algo que no recordaba haber visto antes.

―Siento que desconecto de ti con una facilidad preocupante. No me malinterpretes, no es que te quiera cerca todo el tiempo. Pero, por algún motivo, cuando nos separamos, ya sea por un par de días, siento que por encima de ti han pasado años y yo no me he enterado de nada.

Se encontraban en la guarida de Farlan, la que no era más que un cuchitril roído y viejo, pero tan recóndito, que cumplía su rol a cabalidad. Allí escondían los suministros que necesitaban para subsistir y, además, habían creado una suerte de banco donde resguardaban el dinero que se comprometían a no gastar.

Nunca se robaban. Nunca entre amigos. Y confiaban plenamente el uno en el otro.

Levi se hallaba apilando un par de cajas cuando Farlan, apoyado con un hombro contra la pared, le habló.

―Y… ¿eso a qué viene? ―Levi continuó con su labor, tomando la conversación con ligereza.

―Te noto diferente. ¿Pasó algo?

_Pasó algo, en efecto. _

―Comienza a irnos mejor.

―No lo cuestiono. Robar una joya de esa magnitud nos llevó a una mejora considerable. Es lo que esperaba de ti, no menos… Sin embargo, hay algo más, ¿no es así?

Farlan había dado en el punto exacto. Lo supo al oír a Levi suspirar.

Por un momento, el aludido abandonó su labor y se mantuvo estático, mirando al frente. El refugio, dada su recóndita ubicación, era un lugar oscuro, y por ello Farlan solo pudo percibir las sombras del perfil de Levi: la capucha, su nariz y el flequillo.

―Volví a verla ―confesó de una sola vez, sabiendo que ocultarlo podía significar un problema mayor en el futuro.

La voz de Levi se oyó aspirada, casi tímida, ocasionando que Farlan le preguntase con amabilidad:

―¿A quién? ―su amigo estaba un tanto aturdido, porque no tenía un mísero vestigio en su baúl de recuerdos. Además, en un comienzo creyó haberle oído mal, por lo que la pregunta salió de sus labios con el fin de hallar una verdadera respuesta así fuese distinta a la duda primordial.

―A Mikasa…

Los ojos de Farlan se ensancharon abruptamente tras haber escuchado las primeras dos sílabas.

Todo lo que necesitó fue un viaje breve al pasado, una chispa que sirviera para prender todos los rincones de su mente y lo contextualizara. Y fue breve, porque solo había una cosa que podía conectar a Levi con esa ciudad, aparte de su madre.

―La niñita de trece años, ¿la del balcón?

―Ya no es una niñita ―la voz de Levi se oyó oscura.

A Farlan no le agradó la idea de que su colega rectificara el concepto. No tenía intenciones de ser cizañero, pero usualmente él solía preocuparse más que Levi. Este último era reconocido por sus prodigiosas improvisaciones y los riesgos que tomaba apostando la vida por sus ideas.

―Eso, yo creo, nos traerá complicaciones ―bufó Farlan, removiéndose de su posición y alejándose de Levi mientras se sacudía el cabello.

―No es lo que estás pensando.

―Yo sé que estoy pensando y no es eso que tú crees. ¿Qué estás pensando tú?

Levi retomó su labor, acomodó la última caja y enderezó la espalda para tronarse las articulaciones. Luego, continuó su camino hacia la salida del refugio, tomando rumbo por el pasillo principal, el más oscuro y el más extenso. No tardó en oír las pisadas de Farlan chapotear contra la humedad del suelo. Venía tras él, ansiosamente.

―Levi, ¿qué piensas? ¿Cuánto tiempo había pasado ya? ¿Te reconoció siquiera?

―Lo hizo ―asintió, deteniéndose de golpe. Al cabo de largos segundos de silencio, retomó la palabra―. Tenemos un objetivo y lo cumpliremos cueste lo que cueste. No abandonaré la misión. Pero ―hizo una pausa y tomó aire, mientras se ajustaba la bandana sobre el rostro―… todo lo externo a ello, todo lo que me ataña de forma personal, queda fuera de esto. De todo eso, me responsabilizo yo.

―Entonces, volverás a verla ―Farlan rio y meneo la cabeza en desacuerdo―. Una y otra vez, una y otra vez como aquella vez. Y ya no es una niñita… han pasado cinco años. Tiene dieciocho. Y entonces las visitas tendrán otro motivo, y ya sé hacia dónde va esto, y luego…

―Farlan.

―Sí, ya sé qué estás pensando Levi ―espetó, molesto por comprender el obstáculo que imponía todo eso de pronto.

―Entonces, sí estábamos pensando lo mismo, Farlan ―le respondió, cortando su repiqueteo de palabras―. Es innecesario el sermón.

―No intento controlar tu vida, Levi, p…

―Por favor, no lo hagas.

Cuando alcanzaron la salida, Farlan lo vio soltar una de sus flechas para anclarse a un tejado lejano y así tomar impulso para elevarse en el aire con brío. A Levi no le contentaban sus opiniones, ni se obligaba a tomarlas como una medicina de mal gusto. Huía, porque no necesitaba habladuría. Porque de haber querido los sanos consejos de alguien alguna vez, probablemente, no habría sido un forajido ni estaría preparando una venganza.

La extraña brisa que sopló de pronto sacó a Farlan de sus cavilaciones. El invierno se aproximaba y amenazaba con ser despiadado. Los días parecían más opacos y los paisajes más sombríos; mas podía jurar que, en ese momento, Levi no tenía otra cosa en su cabeza que una florida primavera.

No podía ser de esa forma, no a su criterio. Tanto buscaba hacerle entender que su condición no les permitía emerger de las sombras, que estaban condenados a refugiarse en la oscuridad, que la vida allí fuera donde tocaba la luz no les pertenecía. Y no importaba si él creía lo contrario, los pecados cometidos con sus propias manos los habían excomulgado de la sociedad hacía tiempo. Y nada podría cambiarlo, el nombre lo llevaban grabado en la piel y resonaba contra cada pared y avenida cuando alguien advertía su presencia y era testigo de su huida:_ ¡forajido, forajido, forajido! _

* * *

Levi no soportaba la idea de que alguien más controlara su vida. Se sentía autosuficiente y asertivo para tomar decisiones; nunca había permitido a nadie emitir juicios sobre los pasos que daba. Le resultaba irritante tener que oír a Farlan dando una opinión que él no recordaba haber exigido.

Y, asimismo como le ocurría con las personas, no toleraba que los pensamientos poco productivos tomaran los hilos por él. Así que olvidó las palabras de su amigo, y se aventuró por las calles silenciosas del anochecer, liberándose de todo cuestionamiento y dirigiéndose hacia donde sus ansias lo guiaban.

Aquella novedad que acaecía en su vida había invocado un ímpetu poco usual en él. Quizás, como el paso del tiempo y la crudeza de la vida le habían enseñado a perder, se regocijaba al descubrir que había cosas que no había perdido del todo, que una sola cosa al menos permanecía… que podía volverle a ver.

No reparó en su reacción acuciosa cuando casi se abalanzó sobre el balcón, por poco, ocasionando un estruendo. Tenía que serenar su euforia y reaccionar sigilosamente como era oportuno que ocurriese.

El anochecer había tomado protagonismo por completo sobre la ciudad, pero había luz suficiente, la que provenía de la inmensa luna. El cuerpo luminoso fue bendito en los pensamientos de Levi, quien se mantenía de pie sobre la baranda, siendo testigo de cómo _aquel_ ser angelical apareció tras cruzar el cortinaje de las puertas francesas.

Mikasa lucía un sencillo vestido blanco de media manga con algunos botoncitos sobre el pecho. Su esbelta figura avanzó hasta él, y él mismo tuvo que agacharse para finalmente tomar asiento sobre la barra (o para postrarse frente a la escena que le parecía inverosímil).

El cabello de la muchacha ondeaba suavemente debido a la brisa y emulaba tener vida propia. A los trece, la cara de muñeca era más redondeada e inocente; a los dieciocho, mostraba un mentón elegante y más fino, y una mirada dura e indescifrable.

―Cinco años… ¿no? ―murmuró ella, con un tono un tanto incrédulo, dado que jamás sopesó la posibilidad de volver a tener a aquel forajido sentado en su baranda.

―Sí, no es tanto tiempo si lo piensas.

―Mírame ―sonrió Mikasa, mas fue una sonrisa fingida y seca―, ¿de verdad piensas eso?

Levi inhaló, pero contuvo la respiración un momento, manteniendo los labios entreabiertos. Dudaba sobre qué decirle. Tal vez, las mismas palabras que usó con ella años atrás no surtirían el mismo efecto.

Las cosas cambian con el tiempo.

―Preguntas capciosas para un reencuentro no resultan muy idóneas. Un «cómo estás» bastaba ―sin embargo, él aún conservaba su particular humor.

―¿Qué tiene eso de capcioso?

―Puedo contestar sí o no, y procurar no morir en el intento si la respuesta no te agrada.

Era tan surreal tenerlo allí, frente a ella. Mikasa no podía creerlo; parecía otro de sus tortuosos sueños. Dios santo, que el tiempo tenía una fijación con Levi, porque si alguna vez lo recordó apuesto, en ese instante, constató que sus memorias no fueron capaces de hacerle justicia.

A pesar de su asombro, algo en todo el escenario la mantenía tranquila. Sus manos no temblaban ni sus pasos trastabillaban, pero su corazón latía haciendo cosquillas en su garganta. Y algo bailoteaba en su estómago cada vez que lo miraba fijamente. No entendía cómo por fuera lucía tan parsimoniosa cuando por dentro se sentía destellar.

―Fue una pregunta atarantada. Debe ser que no sé cómo dirigirme a una persona que juró nunca volver ―ella reclinó el rostro hacia un costado mientras le clavaba una mirada penetrante que lo hizo sentir minúsculo.

Si antes Mikasa era imponente, aun con trece años, ahora se veía realmente intimidante. Tenía unos ojos cautivadores.

―Ah, qué simpática ―sus palabras fueron dichas con seriedad, no con la intención de ser severo, sino sarcástico―. Algunas cosas no salieron como las esperaba… Bueno, para estar de vuelta, _todo_ no salió como lo esperaba.

Con eso, Mikasa comprendió que Levi no había conseguido su objetivo aún.

El hombre bajó la mirada. No llevaba puesta la capucha, y la bandana pendía de su cuello. La luna iluminaba su rostro, haciendo lucir sus ojos platinados.

Podían haber pasado cinco años, pero ella aún recordaba cuán importante era aquella misión para él, puesto que quería vengar a la amiga que perdió de forma tan injusta. Nunca se cansaría, no cesaría hasta saciar la hambruna que provocaba aquella venganza irresoluta. Y ella sentía una enorme tristeza al ratificar que aquello seguía siendo de ese modo.

―Lamento oírlo.

―Pero… según veo, la propuesta de Jean sigue en pie ―le contestó, tras recordar que el día del asalto les había visto juntos.

Fue el turno de Mikasa de agachar el rostro y esconder sus ojos cristalinos.

―Supongo que estamos en el mismo punto que hace cinco años atrás, forajido.

_Y era tan triste asumirlo. _

―¿Y eso incluye otras cosas involucradas hasta ese punto hace cinco años atrás?

Y, de pronto, se volvía torpe.

_ ¿Qué estaba preguntando? _

La conversación se había salido de tópico.

Cuando Mikasa tenía trece años, era una niña ilusa que había experimentado una especie de idealización hacia él. No era más que eso.

Entonces, ¿qué magna estupidez acababa de preguntar?

―¿Qué quieres decir? ―por suerte, ella no lo había pillado.

―Da igual ―él encogió los hombros. Luego levantó el rostro para mirarla―. Es bueno verte, mocosa. Solo que echo en falta las galletitas de animalitos tumorosos.

Mikasa abrió la boca, Levi no supo descifrar si con indignación o sorpresa, y se quedó así un par de segundos sin saber qué decir. Un leve sonrojo se posó sobre sus mejillas y la acusó de su repentino bochorno.

―Bueno… el tiempo ha hecho que me convierta en una persona que ya no cocina galletitas de animalitos.

―Entiendo…

Antes de que pudiese continuar, el gesto de Mikasa lo contuvo. Sintió como si su estremecimiento hubiese sido más repentino que la mano de la joven en su mejilla. Ella le sostuvo el rostro, acunándolo en su palma. Su piel no estaba fría, pero tampoco era cálida. Era suave y fresca como la brisa de la noche, ligera, asimismo.

―Si cumples tu objetivo esta vez, volverás a marcharte, ¿no es así?

Levi admiró embelesado a aquella muchacha que lo delineaba incansable, cuyo pulgar se movía casi imperceptiblemente sobre su piel, como si buscara esconder la caricia.

Era una pregunta un tanto dura, dura para alguien que llevaba años perdiendo el tiempo en lo mismo, y no sabía si «cumplir el objetivo» era realmente el nombre de lo que estaba haciendo. A veces, Levi se preguntaba en qué terminaría todo eso, y el futuro era tan incierto, que ver su venganza completa parecía más una ilusión que una realidad próxima.

―Sinceramente… si lo consigo, ya no sé qué haré con mi vida ―cerró la confesión con un suspiro―. Así que… ―encogió los hombros nuevamente.

Durante aquel tiempo hacía cinco años atrás, habían alcanzado a conocerse tan bien, tanto habían conversado, que para Mikasa no era difícil comprender a Levi, ni leer sus gestos. Todo era familiar, todo permanecía intacto en sus recuerdos.

Y por eso entendía cómo debía sentirse, con aquel sentimiento desorientado que estaba coartando la determinación que ella solía ver en él. Tanto tiempo batallando inútilmente debía estar arrebatándole toda confidencia.

Y si seguía intentando, ¿cuánto tiempo más estaría en aquella ciudad? ¿Días, semanas, meses, años? ¿Qué tanto provecho podía sacar de ello? Porque, por egoísta que fuese, ella pensaba en volver a verle tantas veces como pudiera. Lo había premeditado desde la noche en que le visitó tras el asalto, y también estuvo buscando la forma de planteárselo.

Parecía complejo, pero Mikasa recordó que nunca necesitó de nada excepto de su sinceridad para arreglárselas con Levi. Cuando era menor era más atrevida, no sopesaba, y él nunca había rechazado sus peticiones, no sin tener una buena razón de por medio.

¿Podía negarse ahora?

―Yo… ¿podría tener el atrevimiento de pedirte algo otra vez?

Sus ojos estaban llenos de lágrimas, su pecho, de pronto, podía percibirse más agitado, como si respirase con ansiedad. Él no tuvo la fortaleza suficiente para evitar reaccionar como hizo: la sostuvo de ambos brazos y la haló hacia sí.

La joven se permitió descansar sobre él, liberando una parte de toda su carga; parecía que al fin había llegado el rescate esperado a su perdición en aquella isla desolada que significaba su diario vivir.

Se abrazaron. Pero esta vez Mikasa echó a llorar, como si hubiese estado esperando a Levi por cinco años para poder hacerlo. Él la apretó con fuerza y Mikasa amó ese momento; no le molestaba si la aplastaba o la sofocaba, mientras fuese él quien lo hiciera. Nunca llegaría a comprender por qué solo Levi podía hacerla sentir así de segura.

―¿Y cuántas noches puedo venir? Jean ya no es un niño. Les visita más seguido, ¿no es así? ―no fue necesario que Mikasa hiciera su petición. Levi lo había comprendido perfectamente.

―Está trabajando con su padre en la empresa ―o eso pudo percibir, porque Mikasa tenía la boca escondida en su hombro―. No sube hasta mi habitación, no lo tiene permitido. Siempre tengo una excusa para encerrarme cerca de las diez.

―¿Cómo fue a terminar así…? Contigo, encerrada, Mikasa ―gruñó frustrado.

―Son las únicas salidas que he encontrado en todo esto, ¿recuerdas que prometí no echarme a morir? ―se separó de él para verlo a los ojos. Los de él brillaron intensamente. Claro que lo recordaba, era lo último que se le había pedido antes de partir―. Dime, ¿lo harás?

_Por todos los cielos_… Tenía que encerrarse para no tener que pasar tanto tiempo con el que era su futuro esposo, para huir de una despedida indeseada o algún intento de avance del joven. De pronto, a Levi le atacó una enorme tristeza. ¿Cómo podía ser así de injusto? Él, quien era el alter ego de la palabra libertad, se sintió en la extrema necesidad de hacer algo, aun cuando sabía que no podía, no mucho al menos.

La emoción del momento no le permitió mayor juicio para dilucidar las consecuencias que podían surtir tras involucrarse en todo aquello. Por ende, le entregó la única respuesta que tenía para darle:

―Sí. Tan solo dime, ¿cuándo quieres que vuelva?

Esa noche, se despidió con un asentimiento de cabeza, luego de que ella le diese la respuesta. Volvería la dinámica de antaño, visitarla cuantas noches pudiera, y si podía siempre, tanto mejor.

Partió sin certezas y repleto de inquietudes que atormentaron su sueño durante toda la noche.

Levi siempre había tenido el sueño ligero, y con el «trabajo» que había adquirido para sobrevivir, el buen dormir no era algo que pudiese permitirse. No obstante, esa noche lo atacó una crisis de ansiedad que no le dejó pegar pestaña, a pesar de haberse propuesto un breve descanso luego de mucho tiempo sin conseguirlo.

Tras hallarse en la Torre del Reloj, se aventó de espaldas sobre el viejo colchón que utilizaba para dormir. Allí, observó el tejado de la torre, viejo y roído por los años, con una tabla de menos por aquí y un agujero prudente por allá, y pensó.

_Mikasa_.

«¿Y ahora qué?», se dijo en sus pensamientos.

Y dio vueltas y vueltas intentando dormir, mas cuando se lo proponía, ella aparecía de nuevo en su mente, atormentándole la consciencia. Quería, así como hacía tanto tiempo atrás, poder ayudarla, poder sacarla de su realidad. Pero sabía, como tenía presente que sus virtudes le precedían, que sus recursos eran limitados para tal objetivo.

Nunca había tenido nada para ofrecer, ni hacía cinco años atrás ni en el presente. A su alrededor no había más que vestigios de una guarida, no tenía cómo mantener su vida si no era robando, su intento de cama improvisada ni siquiera era cómoda. Y el invierno seguía avanzando, como manos cautelosas y gélidas que se estiraban para alcanzar algo frente a sí. Allí estaba aquella ciudad, siendo alcanzada por la yema de los dedos invernales.

Y el frío nunca había sido reconocido como buen amigo del sueño. Cerca de las cuatro de la madrugada, se dio por vencido y caminó hasta el gran ventanal que daba hacia la ciudad, para sentarse en el borde y distraer la mente con algo.

La había abrazado (_eso no, precisamente_).

Había sido invasivo con el tacto, eso creía. Pero, en su defensa, podía decir que había sido un impulso tras saberla viva, sana después de todo, real y existente. Algo que valoraba y que no se había desvanecido como todo lo demás, y el abrazo no había sido más que un desesperado intento por constatarla y retener su recuerdo, casi con el temor de que el destino le amenazara con quitarle eso también.

Aun quería a Mikasa, aún la tenía en su recuerdo, aún le tenía ese afecto que se había congelado en el tiempo. Sí, aún quería a la niña de ojos sombríos, su niña irreverente e insolente. Solo que verla mayor y con otro desplante, lo aturdía.

Solo lo aturdía.

_Eso era todo, era todo… _

Se refregó el rostro con ambas manos y suspiró resignado, sabiendo que aquella noche sería imposible dormir.

* * *

―…_El general enemigo es un héroe igual a ninguno, en la gloria y en la victoria, y los hombres que le siguen son también guerreros que no temen a la muerte…_

Mikasa Ackerman siempre había considerado que su mejor aliado, a lo largo de su corta vida, había sido su padre. Y lo extrañaba. No porque no pudiese estar con él, sino porque incluso su presencia le parecía vacía desde que él estaba inmerso en los asuntos del negocio. Sin embargo, era el único ―tajantemente el único― que la comprendía, que no la atiborraba de comentarios sobre Jean, que no la obligaba a amarlo, sino que le daba el tiempo de adaptarse a la situación. No como su madre, quien era un constante mosquito en el oído.

―¿Estabas cantando esa marcha que te enseñó tu padre? ―la mujer irrumpió el dulce canto de la muchacha―. Esa canción es demasiado bélica para ti. No deberías cantarla, no desde que llegamos a este país.

Era una tarde ventosa, una tarde fresca y envuelta por los sonidos sibilantes del viento, en la que Mikasa reposaba junto a su madre en los jardines de la casa de la abuela. Hacía ya un par de años que la anciana había cruzado el continente con ellos para acompañarles a vivir en la ciudad. Su edad no la acondicionaba para estar lejos de ellos, por lo que habían decidido ir a buscarle, y el padre de Mikasa pudo permitirse el gasto.

En aquel momento, se encontraban de visita y la merienda había sido de imperdonables proporciones. Así que sentarse bajo la sombra de un enorme manzano, dejándose peinar por la brisa y deleitándose con el trinar de las aves, había sido un panorama grato. Nada mejor que un relajante descanso antes de volver al enclaustro. O, al menos, hasta que la madre de la joven la hubiese interrumpido con sus palabras incisivas.

―Esa marcha me recuerda a papá, me trae bellos recuerdos.

―Bellos recuerdos de tu padre con el uniforme rojo por la sangre y el rostro desfigurado por las heridas.

―No, madre ―Mikasa fue tajante―. Bellos recuerdos de un padre que no postergaba el tiempo que pasaba con su hija.

La mujer mostró una expresión ofendida. Le molestaba que, tras haber cumplido los dieciocho, su sucesora hubiese desarrollado una postura tan altanera. No recordaba haberla educado así, sin embargo, su mismo esposo le había dicho que no era más que la consecuencia de haber sido tan hostigosa con la menor.

La señora Ackerman no siempre había sido así; aquella ciudad tenía un efecto curioso en las personas, uno que dependía de cada quién, pero algo era cierto: quién entraba en ella, no salía siendo el mismo.

Y Mikasa solía pensarlo siempre de sí misma. Nunca volvería a ser la de antes.

Aquel mismo día, durante el ocaso, cuando ya se encontraban de vuelta en casa, Jean les visitó y llevó obsequios para todos. Su madre había vuelto de un viaje a lejanas tierras y por poco acaba comprándolo todo. Cuando la cínica jornada con tintes de ser navideña se había acabado, Jean y Mikasa se quedaron a solas en la sala de estar. Y él tenía ganas de conversar.

―¿Algún día… abrirás tu corazón para mí? ―Mikasa, quien se encontraba derretida sobre el sillón, sin interés en su fría mirada, clavó sus pupilas en él, mostrándole en su expresión una señal de advertencia. Una mirada de extremo a extremo, puesto que él ocupaba el sillón frente a ella―. ¿Hay algo que he hecho mal?

―Todo estaba bien hace un momento. Guardabas silencio, ¿por qué decidiste hablar?

No era un comentario descortés. De cierta forma, la amabilidad de Jean la hería, porque sabía que él no merecía su desprecio. Pero no cambiaría de parecer, porque sabía que ella tampoco merecía aquel destino.

Cuando Jean hablaba, no reflejaba más que sus puros sentimientos; aquellos que Mikasa no conseguía corresponder.

―Si mi presencia aquí te es molesta, puedo retirarme. Solo tienes que pedírmelo.

―¿Qué quieres de mí, Jean? ―soltó ella de pronto, cansada de esas instancias de siempre, porque, en el largo plazo, las victimizaciones de Jean la sometían a actuar condescendiente de forma obligatoria.

―Que seas mi prometida.

―Lo soy ―ella encogió los hombros.

―Actúa como una ―la voz de Jean sonó pesada.

Mikasa volvió a mirarlo, con ira contenida en sus orbes. Rodó los ojos fastidiada y liberó un largo suspiro. Nada de lo que ella hiciera cambiaría su destino, debía dejar de jugar a ser una resentida, porque Jean era bienvenido en su casa y era parte de los planes a futuro. Su opinión no le importaba a nadie… era doloroso admitirlo, pero era la cruda verdad.

―Lo siento, Jean ―sonrió la joven, tragándose el orgullo, ahogándose con él, y el gesto era tan apretado como hipócrita―. Hay días en que… las mujeres nos sentimos más alicaídas que de costumbre.

Él meneó la cabeza en negación y se puso de pie para acercarse a ella. A medida que el joven avanzaba, Mikasa se hundía más y más en el sillón, porque no quería tenerlo cerca, porque una tristeza enorme la atacaba cuando era así, porque cuando él ya estaba ahí, frente a ella, con sus ojos marrones inquisidores, unos azules e infinitos se cruzaron por su mente.

Jean se inclinó, buscando besar sus labios, pero Mikasa no se lo permitió. Le quitó el rostro, por lo que él alcanzó a besarle una comisura. Luego, besó su frente y se inclinó, afirmándose en los mangos del sillón para pender sobre ella.

―Es la primera vez que hago esto ―sonrió Jean, con sus mejillas sonrosadas―. Me hace feliz. No seas así de consentida; me haces sentir aislado, como si nada de esto te importara. Estoy cansado también, cansado de intentar hacerte sonreír. Es un trabajo arduo, pero aun así deseo tanto poder hacerte feliz ―antes de que la muchacha pudiese responder algo, él continuó―: Aun sí esa es la única mirada que tienes para mí, todo va a estar bien conmigo, voy a esperarte. Sabes que haría de todo por ti, lo que pidieras, lo que necesites, tú y tu familia. Siento como si tu padre fuese mi padre ―soltó una risilla nerviosa―, los admiro muchísimo. Son mi inspiración cada día. Sé que la vida en Japón fue dura, que tu padre fue contratado como un externo y por ello sacrificó muchas cosas, fue difícil, sí… pero no lo volverá a ser. Lo prometo.

―Jean… ―su voz tembló.

―Así que no me mientas, correspóndeme, sé mi prometida hoy y yo te daré todo mañana.

Su padre había sido un soldado, uno que tuvo una oportunidad maravillosa de convertirse en un hombre de negocios y darle un mejor porvenir a ella y a su madre. Y esa era toda la razón de aquella agria historia.

Por eso, era tan difícil dejar todo atrás, por eso, no podía permitirse rechazar a Jean. Su encierro mental estaba acabándola, pero por su padre, por el hombre que llegaba cubierto de rojo y con el rostro desfigurado, lo permitía.

Por eso, debía comprometerse con Jean. Aun cuando en sus pensamientos moraba otra persona… y siempre moraría.

―Solo necesito tiempo, Jean ―asintió finalmente―. Dame tiempo.

Entonces, el joven sonrió ampliamente y, satisfecho con la respuesta, la dejó descansar.

Esa noche, Mikasa se guareció en su habitación y no bajó a cenar.

Tenía el estómago constreñido, porque dos sentimientos muy fuertes la atormentaban: el horror de corresponder a Jean y el error de seguir viendo a Levi. Ambas cosas la tenían sumida en su magín, sin energías ni ánimos para alimentarse.

No se sentía capaz de dilucidar cómo podía agradarle tanto Levi y tan poco Jean. Mas cuando la palabra «Levi» surcó su mente, los pensamientos quedaron detenidos allí, allí donde realmente correspondían. Volvería a verle dentro de poco, volvería a estar con él, y se regocijaría con ello. La última cuota de alegría que le quedaba a su vida, por muy iluso que sonara.

Ansiosa, buscando qué hacer, se puso de pie para avanzar hasta su cómoda y tomó de entre los cajones un trozo de tela y su costurero, y comenzó a bordar. Era algo que tenía pendiente en el tintero hacía tiempo ya, y consideraba que era el momento indicado para hacerlo, sobre todo, si buscaba distraerse.

Era una tradición familiar muy íntima y personal: bordar una imagen a gusto en un pañuelo que luego sería regalado a aquel afortunado que les acompañaría de por vida. Se le entregaba al primero, al que se esperaba fuese el único, al eterno compañero.

Al cabo de una hora, Mikasa bordó el contorno de una imagen preciosa: una rosa, una sola rosa que tomaba significado por sí misma. _Una flor. _

En aquel momento, se sentía tranquila. Solo cantaba una melancólica canción y bordaba como una acción que buscaba distender sus ansiedades.

Había avanzado suficiente ya cuando su madre entró a su cuarto con una bandeja entre las manos. Le había llevado algo de comer. Sin embargo, astuta y curiosa como era, la mujer no pasó por alto la situación en la que se encontraba su hija y no pudo evitar soltar un chillido de asombro.

―Oh, Mikasa, el pañuelo ―le dijo, casi orgullosa, mientras dejaba la bandeja sobre la superficie de la mesa auxiliar―. ¡Te propusiste hacerlo! Es muy bello.

―Gracias ―le contestó su hija, con voz ligera y media sonrisa.

―Te veo más contenta, eso es bueno ―se alegró la madre―. ¿Se debe a Jean?

―Madre, ¿hay alguna cosa, en mi vida, que no la atribuyas a Jean? ―buscó usar el tono de voz adecuado y lo consiguió―. _Jean, Jean, Jean… _―recitó en un susurro burlesco.

―Lo siento, hija ―sonrió con pudor―. Entiendo, entiendo. Te he hostigado mucho, lo sé.

―¿Quién? ¿Tú? ―Mikasa siguió bordando.

La mujer soltó un suspiró y ocupó un lugar en el borde de la cama, intentando no importunar a Mikasa.

―Sé que he sido exigente con esto, pero no sabes cuánto se esmera tu padre día y noche por nosotras. ¿O crees que es mero gusto no pasar tiempo contigo? Sabes que tu padre te ama.

Por un momento, la muchacha dejó de prestar atención a lo que estaba haciendo y alzó el rostro hacia su madre. No quería discutir, entendía infinitamente todo lo dicho.

―¿Es que acaso he pedido algo más que espacio? No sabes cuánto me apena saber que mi padre está dejando su vida de lado por nosotras; que está sonriéndole y haciéndole gracias a gente desagradable para mantenerse en su, por ahora, respetada situación. Sufro por él y no puedo decírselo, porque no puedo poner más cargas sobre sus hombros. Y, pese a todo, consigo cargar con las mías. ¿Podrías simplemente empatizar con nosotros y no hacerlo todo más imposible?

El rostro de la señora Ackerman se repletó de lágrimas, puesto que sabía que sus intentos por hacer parecer todo como una novela romántica eran ridículos. Aquello no era más que una fachada; al remover la cortina y descubrir el interior, se hallaban su esposo y su hija, resistiendo para que la mentira no se viniese abajo.

Y ella no hacía más que alimentar esa mentira. Se sintió tan miserable, porque aquella hija que creyó rebelde e irrespetuosa parecía ser más madura que ella misma. No pudo sostener aquella conversación, porque no tenía herramientas suficientes para enfrentarla.

Le quedaba claro que Mikasa entendía el plan y que lo aceptaba a pesar de todas cosas que perdía por ello, que no cesaba de pensar en su padre, y que solo deseaba ser dejada en paz, porque ya mucho tenía con ser un peón en aquel penoso tablero.

La señora Ackerman se puso de pie, y tras besar la frente de su hija, la dejó descansar sin decir nada, ni siquiera adiós.

* * *

La primera vez que Levi vio a Mikasa envuelta en su _yukata_ contuvo la respiración. Fue la noche que la joven había propuesto para la nueva visita, una noche de luna repleta y ventisca, una noche tan ansiada y, aun así, recelosa.

Sin perder la costumbre, el forajido no tardó en escabullirse en el balcón, y tal fue su sorpresa que debió detenerse un segundo tras reparar en el peculiar estilo que llevaba su anfitriona: un peinado que reunía todo su cabello, dejando libres algunos mechones y parte de su flequillo; tenía un adorno en la cabeza, unos aretes y tinta en los labios. Y él, quien siempre había sido prodigio del equilibrio, en ese momento, se sintió inestable como ninguna otra vez en toda su vida.

Para aquella ocasión, no se sentó en la baranda del balcón, sino que bajó hasta el suelo y acompañó a la joven hasta la habitación, sorprendiéndose con lo que ella había preparado. Había comida, o eso parecía, en unos platillos sobre una mesa dispuesta en la estancia. No comprendía a qué venía toda la parafernalia, pero guardó silencio esperando que fuese ella la primera en romper el silencio.

―Mi madre acompañó a mi padre a una reunión de negocios. Tuve que hacer un sobreesfuerzo para fingir malestar y que no me arrastrasen con ellos ―le contó, ambientando el encuentro con armonía.

―¿Y… todo esto…?

―Es parte de nuestras tradiciones ―le dijo, notando el escrutinio inquieto de Levi―. Hoy nos visitó la abuela y tuvimos un reencuentro familiar. Ella llegó hace menos de un año hasta aquí, ya que solía vivir en Japón… ―el nerviosismo de Mikasa estaba reflejado en sus manos enredosas.

―¿Y qué hizo a tus padres traerla hasta aquí? ―Levi se mostraba atento mientras ella ordenaba los cubiertos sobre la mesita destinada a recibirlos a los dos.

―No lo sé ―Mikasa encogió un solo hombro―. A esta familia se le hizo costumbre la crueldad de arrastrar a la gente a vivir a esta grotesca ciudad. Aunque no había otra opción para ella; está de cuidados.

Levi no le contestó, no era algo sobre lo que pudiese emitir juicio, mas en su silencio se escondía una suerte de empatía y respeto hacia las vivencias que ella le comentaba.

Se removió la capucha y la bandana, y arregló su cabello, peinándolo hacia atrás. Tomó asiento frente a la mesita sin dejar de contemplar a Mikasa, quien acababa de ordenar los platos dispuestos allí.

Algo lo mantenía en constante expectativa. No había diálogos incómodos, ni sensaciones ajenas; todo era demasiado familiar, como si él nunca hubiese partido por cinco años y como si ella aún tuviese trece. No le perturbaba en lo absoluto, por ello se mantenía silente, dejándose dar la bienvenida por aquella instancia que le recordaba a todas las noches que había compartido con la pequeña Mikasa.

Tal parecía como si hubiesen retomado su extraña amistad desde el mismo punto en que había quedado aquella noche en que él se despidió de ella.

Aquella noche en que _ella _lo besó.

Levi alzó la vista reparando en aquel detalle que se vino a su mente de forma espontánea. Mas cuando quiso ahondar en el pensamiento, Mikasa estaba acercando hasta su posición unos extraños palitos que carecían de todo sentido para él.

―¿Qué es esto? ―preguntó con voz atacada.

Ella alzó ambas cejas con asombro.

―Señor forajido, esto es sushi ―contestó, sirviéndole una porción―. Nuestro último encuentro fue descortés de mi parte, puesto que no le ofrecí nada, ni siquiera de beber. Y dado que reclamó por mis galletas tumorosas, decidí, en esta ocasión, esperarle con una grata cena. Algo más innovador como este platillo tradicional de mi país. Espero sea de su agrado.

_Siempre tan mocosa insolente. _Todo lo había dicho cínica y petulante.

Levi contempló los bocados con entusiasmo y curiosidad. La vida como forajido era bastante famélica; la alimentación era algo que no podía permitirse o, al menos, no bajo los cánones del concepto «saludable». Una comida al día era suficiente y no siempre era de la mejor categoría. Las veces en las que podía alimentarse de buena forma eran aquellas en las que visitaba a su madre y abusaba de su privilegio de hijo para asaltar la cocina de la taberna.

Solo que aquello distó bastante de los almuerzos que solía tener con su madre, porque nunca, en su vida, pensó que intentar sujetar un bocadito con un par de palitos fuese tan complejo.

Más que complejo, humillante. Porque Mikasa reía cada vez que el trocito de comida se caía, se desenrollaba o acababa totalmente destruido. Era delicioso, pero imposible de comer.

―Pásame un jodido tenedor ―protestó, indignado por no poder acabarse su porción de forma cómoda.

―Me ofendes ―fingió ella.

―Estoy tan preocupado ―siguió él.

Entonces, ella cogió un bocado con los palillos, con tanta destreza y elegancia, y lo hizo llegar hasta él, pretendiendo que él abriese la boca.

―Ni en tus sueños ―bufó mosqueado.

―Entonces, en la vida real ―pidió ella, empujando el trozo de sushi contra la boca de Levi.

_Maldita mocosa. _

Se vio obligado a comer tras verla entreabrir los labios, efecto de estar concentrada en lo que hacía. En ese momento, surgió un silencio inquietante, tanto, que Mikasa tuvo que levantar la vista de la boca de Levi para mirarlo a los ojos. Como si algo se hubiese conectado entre ellos, mantuvieron la mirada fija en el otro por varios segundos, hasta que Levi tragó lentamente, sin saber qué decir.

Pero ella habló, porque, a pesar de su irreverencia, parecía ser más oportuna que él.

―Bienvenido de nuevo ―hizo una pequeña reverencia con su cabeza.

―Gracias ―ella le había preparado una comida, ¿qué podía darle él? ―. Pero has dejado las expectativas demasiado altas. ¿Cómo se supone que yo pueda equiparar esto?

Mikasa sonrió con sutileza (Levi sentía un ligero peso al verla sonreír tan parcamente). La muchacha se quitó el adorno de la cabeza y se soltó el cabello, liberándolo de la tensa atadura. Tras hacerlo, respiró y finalmente dijo:

―Algo se te deberá ocurrir. Yo pensé en esto sola, sé creativo.

―No lo soy…

No le molestaba admitirlo, era más bien una advertencia. Le abrumaba que ella esperase más de lo que él podía entregar.

Sin embargo, para su tranquilidad, no ocurrió.

Durante la comida, Mikasa le contó lo que había acontecido en su vida tras todos esos años: nada era diferente, excepto porque, en aquel entonces, su compromiso con Jean era más operativo que antes. Les obligaban a salir juntos, a pasar tiempo juntos, todo juntos. Y si bien Jean ya no tenía un rostro tan ecuestre y se había vuelto un joven bien parecido, no había nada en él que llamara su atención. Era bondadoso, preocupado ―un tanto obsesivo― y cortés; pero a Mikasa no dejaba de preocuparle que toda aquella atención no fuese más que el capricho tras contentarse porque ella le parecía atractiva o por un deje de superioridad al saber que tarde o temprano heredaría la fortuna de su padre y, por consecuencia, a ella como esposa.

Todo era demasiado sintético para su gusto.

Jean ni siquiera la conocía del todo. Se la pasaba regalándole alhajas y demás, cuando ella prefería un libro, utensilios de pintura para replicar los preciosos cuadros en acuarela que solían ser tradición en su familia, tal vez, retazos de tela para crear vestidos. Incluso, una grata charla era mejor que todo. Pero Jean solo gastaba el tiempo elogiando su belleza y su cabello sinigual, cuando ella prefería contarle de las grandes hazañas de su tatarabuelo, un importante samurái.

Ella no tenía amigos en aquella ciudad, no había nadie que pensara como ella. Y aunque había intentado que, en último caso, Jean representase eso, una amistad, un apoyo, no había sido posible, porque no eran compatibles en ninguna medida, ni un solo pasatiempo similar.

Así que de eso constaba su rutina. De la incansable misión de saber cómo abordarlo sin enloquecer en el intento. En ello se habían ido sus energías y sus ganas de vivir. Odiaba su realidad, odiaba que la vida fuese de esa forma, que tuviese que asegurar su futuro de una forma tan vacua.

―¿Qué hay de ti? ―preguntó Mikasa cuando notó que había hablado demasiado de sí misma.

―Erwin Smith es más escurridizo de lo que imaginaba, es todo lo que tengo para decir ―comentó, sin dejar de escrutarla con su mirada profunda y azulada.

Mikasa no sabía si buscaba inquietarla, juzgarla o absorberla con sus ojos cristalinos.

―¿Es todo? ―quiso saber ella―. Solo eso ha pasado en cinco años, ¿sigues persiguiendo a Smith? ―Levi asintió sin siquiera dudar. No le afectaba admitirlo. Tras la muerte de Isabel, era lo único que gobernaba sus movimientos―. ¿Nadie ha intervenido en tus planes? ¿Alguien que pudiese ablandar tu maltrecho corazón?

Mikasa se percató de que lo había arrinconado hacia una encrucijada con su pregunta. Se le hizo gracioso cómo el forajido intentó esconder la mueca casi involuntaria producto de la sorpresa. Pero era algo que le interesaba saber. Él no podía ser de piedra, no podía ser tan rígido todo el tiempo… con ella no lo había sido, al menos, alguna vez.

―No he tenido tiempo para eso ―respondió―. Tampoco hay alguien por sobre mis decisiones, así que no hay nadie a quien tenga que desposar por obligación.

A Mikasa le ofendió el comentario. Sabía que él no lo había dicho con malas intenciones, no obstante, era su realidad verbalizada casi con recelo. No era necesario destacar lo despreciable que podía ser aquel destino; ella lo sabía más que bien.

―Vaya suerte la tuya ―dijo cortante.

Por un momento, Mikasa pensó que la velada se había roto, que las palabras habían acabado estropeándolo, que, quizás, hubiese sido mejor no preguntar. Tenía la mirada gacha, las pupilas fijas en la nada y la mente dispersa en todo lo que se pudiese imaginar. Por ello, no reparó en Levi acercándose a ella, no reparó en el momento en que él la tomó de las manos para hacerla ponerse de pie y arrastrarla consigo.

Espabiló cuando fue necesario comenzar a mover los pies. En ese momento, sacudió la cabeza, confusa, sin llegar a comprender las intenciones del hombre. Para cuando quiso preguntar, ya estaban en el balcón y él, como el gato que era, estaba sobre la baranda. Y estaba extendiéndole una mano.

―No tengo ninguna suerte, Mikasa ―le dijo, viéndola desde arriba, con ojos sombríos, pero sin una expresión dura, sino más bien dolida―. No cuando vas a casarte de todos modos…

_¿Y eso qué quería decir? _Mikasa no entendía. Aquello no venía a cuento ni tenía relación con lo que estaban hablando. Algo faltaba para que las ideas se conectaran en su cabeza, pero de pronto todo parecía confuso. Levi estaba aturdiéndola con sus reacciones y sus palabras. No le dio tiempo de comprender.

―¿Por qué dices…

―Vamos, anda. Ven conmigo. Tus padres no están. Volveremos cuando tú digas.

Desde que lo había visto nuevamente, su corazón no dejaba de palpitar con fuerzas. Y, en ese instante, de nuevo la atacaba aquel tamborileo agitante. Él no se cansaba de atarantarla de aquella despiadada manera.

―Pero es que…

―¿Aún con vértigo? ―jugueteó con ella, haciéndola enfadar.

Cinco años más tarde, la mocosa seguía siendo una cascarrabias.

―Desde hace un tiempo, lo último que me preocupan son las alturas, Levi ―rezongó.

Se acomodó la yukata, recogiéndola para poder subirse a la baranda.

Una vez arriba, frente al forajido, creyó estar soñando. Desde la partida del que en su niñez había sido su mejor amigo, no dejó de soñar con aquel momento, sobre todo, los primeros meses. Imaginaba que él volvía y que repetía aquel paseo que habían dado por los tejados el día de su despedida. Pero ahora no era un ensueño.

Y aún estaba tan adormecida por su falta de energías, que no terminaba de creer que aquello estuviese ocurriendo realmente. Podía despertar repentinamente…

Pero dudó, más cuando él tomó sus manos para guiarla y llevarla a rodearle los hombros. Todo eso, sin desconectar las miradas en ningún momento.

―¿Recuerdas cómo hacer esto? ―quiso saber él, buscando la ansiada libertad para moverse sin miedos.

―Algo, supongo. Pero antes yo era más pequeña y liviana que tú…

―No es como seas gigante, Mikasa ―gruñó él―. Además, sigues siendo esbelta ―añadió, haciéndola sonrojar.

La flecha fue lanzada a la viga más gruesa del tejado y la cuerda cayó sobre ellos, invitándolos a continuar. Levi se aseguró de constatar que estuviese suficientemente firme, y lo estaba. Sin permitirle un pensamiento demás a la joven, prosiguió con su labor, tomando el impulso que necesitaba para comenzar a escalar, solo que _algo_ lo detuvo antes de que fuese posible.

Mikasa no había emitido chillido alguno al encontrarse pendiendo de su cuello; el vértigo ya no era un conflicto. Solo los sostenía la cuerda, pero a ella eso ya no le preocupaba. Y, al parecer, nada lo hacía excepto mirar al ladrón frente a ella fijamente, con una intención tan difícil de descifrar y con una intensidad abismante.

El balanceo de la cuerda los mantuvo girando suavemente unos segundos, como la brisa ligera que menea la última hoja solitaria de un vetusto árbol. El movimiento se convirtió en un vaivén relajante, como un arrullo, un tambaleo suave e íntimo en el que ambas figuras se encontraban alineadas a la perfección: cada recoveco, cada curva, cada relieve, todo preciso.

Levi podía sentir cómo ella lo sostenía con fuerza y la respiración ajena en el rostro vibrar; estaban a escasos centímetros. Entonces, de pronto era él quien se preguntaba si aquello era real o un sueño. No obstante, una indiscreta sensación escalofriante lo sacó de sus pensamientos: ella acomodó una mano tras su nuca, rozando con sus yemas parte de su cabello.

―Escala ―demandó la joven, sin perder la expresión curiosa en su rostro.

En efecto. Él no estaba escalando, seguían pendiendo sobre la nada, a vista y paciencia de ―probablemente― la Guardia, que seguía dando sus rondas nocturnas. No podían continuar más tiempo allí y no tenía sentido alguno hacerlo.

―Lo siento ―titubeó.

Levi podía ser un forajido, pero, en general, era una persona sensata. Por tal razón, consideraba atrayente el poder de Mikasa de sacarlo de su sano juicio. Nunca nadie había arrebatado su presencia de ánimo tan grotescamente, tal como el zarpazo de un oso iracundo, que arrastra todo a su paso.

Pese a todo, no era mucho lo que podía hacer contra ello excepto ceder, como había hecho desde el primer día que la conoció.

Aquella noche, corrieron sobre los tejados, brincaron de casona en casona, yendo más lejos que en la noche de la despedida de hacía cinco años atrás. Se atrevieron a llegar a las casonas más adineradas que disfrutaban de la vista al mar. Y Mikasa nunca estuvo tan poco preocupada de volver a casa; si esa noche algo ocurría y no volvía jamás, no le preocupaba.

Desde los tejados de aquellas casonas costeras, podía verse el océano infinito, cubierto de estrellas y estampado por la luz de la luna. Parecía quieto de no ser por los reflejos que eran descubiertos por el tintinear de la luz sobre el agua.

Mikasa se mordía el labio cuando la brisa marina soplaba fresca sobre su rostro y la inundaba del aroma salado.

El mar de noche era alucinante.

Así que se tomó el privilegio de quedarse en uno de los tejados más bendecidos para la observación de la panorámica. Aguardó allí de pie, obligando a Levi a detener la carrera para volver hacia ella y escrutarla en silencio, a la espera de los motivos que los detenían allí.

―Quisiera pintar esta escena, algún día ―comentó ella con melancolía sin dejar de mirar al horizonte―. Es una de las cosas que más me gusta, quiero decir, pintar. Solía hacerlo en Japón, cuando era una niña. Mi habitación estaba repleta de dibujos de animales, de paisajes, de samuráis, de los personajes de las historias que solía leer, de las flores que plantaba mamá, de la colección de tazas de mi abuela. Levi… quisiera volver a pintar… ―confesó tras un apenado suspiro.

―Solo necesitas papel y pintura ―dijo Levi con obviedad.

―No es eso ―rio suavemente ella―. He dejado muchas cosas de lado. Si de mí dependiese, me pondría a trabajar en ello, sería una nueva artista en el mundo de la pintura. No una esposa… ―susurró lo último.

―Si de ti dependiese… ¿de quién más depende?

Mikasa volteó rápidamente para verlo con sus enormes ojos brillosos.

―Y, aún si así fuese, no creo ser tan buena. De seguro, he perdido la práctica.

―Inténtalo cuantas veces sea necesario. No todo sale siempre bien en la primera oportunidad.

―La voz de la experiencia ha hablado.

Si instantes antes él la había ofendido con su comentario sobre el compromiso, ella lo había conseguido con su alusión a la misión que él aún no concretaba. Por ello, Levi no respondió. Estaban a mano. Y, en cierta forma, estaba de acuerdo con ello: lo que no lo había llevado al éxito, por lo menos, le había enseñado.

Mikasa se sentó sobre el tejado, recogiendo las piernas para abrazárselas y apoyar su mejilla sobre sus rodillas. Todo su cabello negro se desplegaba sobre su espalda, combinando perfectamente con su yukata. En esa posición, se veía tan niña; parecía una muñeca de porcelana dispuesta en alguna sala de estar con el fin de decorar. Esa postura encogida le daba un aire vulnerable, como si no solo estuviese abrazándose a sí misma sino también a la posibilidad de permanecer lejos del encierro, un abrazo al aire, a la brisa marina, a la vida en el exterior.

Levi creía, en una remota posibilidad, que su destino podía ser diferente. Hacía cinco años, lo creía imposible, pero en aquel entonces en que había madurado más, comprendía que la vida era corta, que el tiempo transcurría rápido, que el tiempo cambia, las leyes cambian, todo cambia. Y ella no podía mantenerse en ese presunto equilibrio por siempre. Tarde o temprano, aquel sistema se rompería, alcanzaría un punto muerto y no resistiría. Para ese día, ella no estaría cuerda, o quizás ni siquiera tendría las energías para enfrentar la caída, no importaba qué, si no lo detenía a tiempo, para un futuro sería demasiado tarde. Mas era algo que ella debía decidir… pero, si él había aparecido en su vida, ¿podía darle un consejo?

―No deberías descartar la posibilidad ―soltó tras acercarse a ella para sentarse a su lado―. No te conformes. Quizás, exista remotamente una probabilidad a tu favor. Y si es una mínima esperanza, un porcentaje minúsculo y único, aun así, deberías aferrarte a ello.

Ella apoyó su cabeza en el hombro de Levi, y él no pudo profundizar en aquel gesto, porque estaba preocupado de que ella le prestase atención.

―El océano de noche, iluminado por la luna, tiene el color de tus ojos.

―Oye, mocosa, préstame atención.

Ella escondió una sonrisa, acomodando su cabeza en el hombro ajeno.

―Perdón. Fue un consejo que no esperaría de alguien como tú.

¿Estaba sonrojada? Levi se lo preguntó en sus pensamientos y no pudo responderse. La noche no ayudaba.

―Gracias ―espetó ofendido.

―No quería decir eso. Quiero decir… no sé qué quiero decir.

―¿Y si te callas? ―rezongó Levi, fastidiándola como tanto gustaba.

Mikasa guardó silencio por varios minutos, tiempo en el que estuvieron disfrutando del siseo de las olas y el paisaje onírico.

―Levi.

―¿Qué? ― «_Siempre tan amable_», pensó Mikasa.

―Te atrapé ―le dijo―. Te dije que eras el peor forajido del que había oído jamás.

―¿Qué quieres decir…?

―El día del asalto… te atrapé de nuevo ―rio burlesca―. Aún recuerdo tu cara de espanto o lo que podía ver de ella.

―Seguramente, la tuya era muy compuesta… ―refunfuñó, avergonzado por la broma.

―¿Por qué huiste? Hubiese sido cómico si, luego de eso, me saludabas ― ¿por qué de pronto sentía tanta confianza para hablar de aquello con él? Le agradaba el giro de las cosas.

Levi soltó una risilla en forma de aire. Le ganó lo cómico de la situación.

―Estabas junto a Jean.

―Ah, es cierto. Qué terrible. ¿Qué iba a decirle? Te presento al señor Levi, un comerciante de productos de segunda mano que conocí en mi balcón hace cinco años atrás.

―Mikasa… ―protestó, tras sentir que era inevitable reír.

―O el dueño de mi primer beso estaba mejor. ¿Imaginas el escandalo? ―dijo, y en ese instante, la conversación se detuvo.

Levi giró el rostro para mirarla. Aún estaba apoyada en su hombro, con sus ojos fijos sobre el mar, perdida entre las olas, sin sonrisa ya en sus mejillas. Desde entonces, guardó silencio y se quedó viendo al horizonte mientras Levi la miraba a ella, esperando que, en algún segundo, ella alzara la mirada hacia él, con el fin de tomar el hilo de la conversación, de decirle que, si le molestaba aquel recuerdo, él podía marcharse para no inquietarla. Mas ella no se dirigió a él en ningún momento.

―Lo siento mucho. Aquella vez, no debí hacer eso.

―No estoy arrepentida ―afirmó tajantemente―. ¿Tú sí?

―Pensé que… no, no sé. No sé qué decir.

―¿Y si te callas? ―replicó ella, dándole de su propia medicina.

Y Levi esbozó una sonrisa ladina, aceptando el regaño, y volviendo la mirada al frente.

* * *

Desde esa noche en particular, Levi comenzó a frecuentar el balcón de Mikasa más seguido. Y ya no se debía a que fuese la consecuencia tras las peticiones caprichosas de una niñita de trece años. Se debía a su más puro y sincero deseo: él quería acompañarla, estar más tiempo con ella; si no había podido ayudarla antes, entonces, podía hacerlo ahora. Podía ayudarla a comprender, a buscar una salida, a valerse por sí misma y no dejarse llevar por una imposición. Porque aquel acuerdo que su padre quería realizar no tenía por qué incumbirla a ella. Negocios eran negocios, pero su hija no tenía por qué involucrarse en ello.

Por otro lado, las salidas se tornaron más atrevidas. No se reducían a los encuentros en el balcón. Mikasa aprovechaba los días en que sus padres no estaban para darle un paseo a Levi por los rincones de la casa, enseñándole cada adorno u objeto que tuviese algún significado familiar o tradición. Y Levi guardaba un respeto único por ello; jamás le robó, siempre escuchó atentamente y aprendió todo cuanto ella le explicó.

Cuando las reuniones no ocurrían en casa de la joven, salían, aprovechando la madrugada para saltar de tejado en tejado y perderse en las alturas, lejos del frío y húmedo suelo de la ciudad. Desde lo alto, todo era más alucinante, porque no había sombras, pero sí lejanía, luz lunar y el inmenso cielo sobre ellos. Y a Mikasa le gustaba jugar a las ilusiones vertiginosas cuando imaginaba que el cielo no estaba arriba, sino que lo observaba desde abajo, y su estómago se retorcía tras pensar que podía caer hacia el infinito.

Poco a poco, Levi se percató de que no tenía que guiarla, sino que tenía que perseguirla, porque ella se le adelantaba, dando brincos, corriendo, lanzándose hacia el mundo con una confidencia amedrentadora. Era un pájaro enjaulado. Él se había dado cuenta, le había abierto la puerta y ella había echado a volar. Solo que no sabía cómo sentirse por ello. Bien, de cierto modo, pero también otros sentimientos de incertidumbre aguardaban por él en las sombras.

Increíblemente, trascurrió el tiempo, y Levi perdió la cuenta de cuántas semanas estuvo jugando con ella a la libertad. Conversaban durante horas, noche tras noche, ella le contaba todo y él también relataba sobre todas las cosas que había conocido en el mundo allí fuera: personas de toda clase, paisajes desde los más secos a los más fríos, culturas extrañas y otras cosas que escapaban a su entendimiento. Escabullirse en los barcos de carga lo había convertido en un experimentado viajero. En cambio, ella le hablaba de tradiciones y recuerdos familiares, de la cálida vida dentro de un hogar, de la importancia del honor y la lealtad según sus raíces. Así, intercambiaban experiencias, provocando ilusiones en el otro: ella quería conocer el mundo y él añoraba poder disfrutar de la calidez de un hogar.

No obstante, Levi pretendía demasiado. Y no solo por el sueño de tener una familia en algún punto del futuro. Algo más en todo lo que estaba ocurriendo mantenía sus expectativas demasiado altas, algo escapaba a todas las probabilidades, algo que su necia cabeza se negaba a cuestionar, algo que le robaba el aire cada vez que la miraba más de lo que el tiempo permitía.

Y la confesión silenciosa ocurrió una de aquellas noches. Hacía días que los encuentros ya no eran tan amigables, que los silencios se habían tornado incómodos, que las miradas se escapaban producto de los nervios y que Mikasa evitaba tocarlo demás, como si él la quemara. Nadie lo había puesto en palabras, no había manera de que las verdades encontrasen un espacio entre ellos, por lo que Levi decidió manifestarse a su manera, tal vez sin un discurso preparado, tal vez, sin siquiera un discurso, en efecto, pero sí con un gesto que a ella le haría feliz.

―…entonces, es una técnica de bordado un poco más compleja. Mi abuela sabe hacerlo tan bien, pero me frustra, porque yo no puedo. Y lo intento tanto, todo el tiempo me hago un espacio para retomar la práctica, pero algún nudito engorroso se atraviese en mi cami…

―Mikasa ―la interrumpió―, cierra los ojos.

No era que no quisiera escucharla. Le encantaba que ella le contara todo, adoraba ser su confidente. Pero de momento necesitaba demostrarle lo que sentía por ella. Porque el tiempo apremiaba, tendría que marcharse una vez más.

Las cosas comenzaban a irle mejor y poco faltaba para dar el gran golpe contra el comandante Erwin. Y esta vez no quería marcharse en un barco para no volver a verla. Esta vez, quería ser sincero con ella y consigo mismo.

Ella estaba sentada en uno de los sillones acomodados en su balcón. Levi estaba, como siempre, sobre la baranda.

Mikasa se quedó viéndolo con un gesto temeroso. Una enorme incertidumbre la atacó de pronto y se sintió desnuda, desprovista de ideas y de entendimiento sobre las intenciones ajenas. ¿Por qué él estaba pidiéndole aquello? No era una forma de hacerla callar precisamente, entonces, ¿qué pretendía?

Asintió con suavidad, viendo cómo el bajaba para llegar hasta ella. Se posicionó a escasos centímetros de su rostro, y ella sintió el mundo completo vibrar.

―Cierra los ojos ―repitió él en un susurro carrasposo.

Pero la ponía tan nerviosa que ella no sabía si obedecer o golpearlo. Finalmente, se serenó tras contestarse en su interior que no tenía motivos para desconfiar de él.

Cerró los ojos, expectante por alguna súbita cercanía, pero en cambio sintió que él se alejaba. No supo qué tanto. No tardó en sentir algo entre las manos mientras su mente luchaba por reconocer los movimientos que podía oír. Lo que él había depositado ahí, ante su tacto, tenía la forma de una caja, una un tanto liviana. La confusión fue más de la que pudo tolerar, por lo que acabó abriendo los ojos antes de que él dijera algo.

―Ah, sí. Olvidé decirte que abrieras los ojos ―le dijo, y ella lo miró con un gesto desaprobatorio.

―Gracias por hacerme ver como una estúpida.

―Anda, ábrelo. Fueron solo unos segundos, mocosa llorona.

Mikasa bufó, pero pasó por alto la burla para centrar toda su atención en la caja frente a ella. Era una cajita sencilla, sin nada grabado ni pintura. Tenía un pestillo chiquito que hacía las veces de cerradura y eso era todo.

Más curiosa aún, abrió la tapa casi con temor, y creyó sentir las alas crecer en su corazón que amenazaba con salir volando de su boca.

―¿Esto es… pintura? ―su rostro de ilusión fue un regalo que Levi no esperó de vuelta; un rostro precioso, una mirada encantadora, lucía tan inocente y conmovida―. ¡Son pinturas! ¡Levi! ―exclamó de pronto, dejando la caja a un lado, para ponerse de pie y lanzarse sobre él.

Él la abrazó de vuelta.

―Para que pintes esos paisajes que querías retratar, las cosas que te gusta imaginar y todo lo que quieras. La caja tiene carboncillos también. Y papel especial para pintura ―se mordió el labio cuando la oyó suspirar, consciente de lo que aquello había causado en ella―. Sería bueno que empieces pronto, mientras eres joven. Cuanto más antes, más luego podremos verte en las mejores galerías de arte.

―Levi ―su voz se quebró, su nombre fue un susurro tembloroso en sus labios mientras ella lo estrujaba, porque tal parecía que no conocía otra manera de abrazar―. ¿Qué te puedo decir?

―Te gusta la pintura, ¿no es así? Un «gracias» basta, deja de ahogarme.

―Es que… ¡nadie nunca me había regalado pintura! Mi madre cree que es una pérdida de tiempo… Yo ―y, de pronto, ella lo sostuvo del rostro, lo tomó impulsivamente y se lo acercó sin controlar su fuerza. Levi sintió como si lo hubiesen empujado desde el balcón hacia abajo, mas sosegó el sentimiento cuando notó que ella se detuvo a medio camino. Lo miró unos segundos, con una expresión frustrada, como si no tuviera la valentía de hacer algo que él desconocía. Simplemente, volvió a abrazarlo, mientras intentaba recuperar su respiración―. Muchas gracias, Levi.

―Y, por si te cabe la duda, las compré. No las robé.

―¿Me compraste un regalo? ―ella volvió a tomarlo de las mejillas mientras sonreía ampliamente.

La respuesta sabía a dudas en su boca, porque no lo había visto de ese modo. Sí, le había comprado un regalo. No había sido una joya ni algo ostentoso. Y sin embargo la había hecho tan feliz como jamás nadie había podido.

Por primera vez, en mucho tiempo, Levi volvía a verla sonreír y contrarrestar la expresión de abatimiento que había echado raíces en su piel. Sentía que había cruzado la frontera, que había traspasado un límite enorme, y aún crecía la incertidumbre, aquella que cuestionaba si eso era bueno o no del todo. Por lo menos, en el largo plazo.

Porque, tras verla sonreír de nuevo, parte de sus cuestionamientos se perdieron en la luz de su mirada.

* * *

Un paisaje nocturno con un amplio cielo estrellado, un mar de suaves olas y la sombra de una pareja de amantes, tomados de la mano, caminando por la orilla; eso fue lo primero que pintó Mikasa. Y quien fuese que mirase esa pintura, podía sentirse dentro de la misma, como si aquella fuese una puerta a un mundo nuevo, como si la imagen fuese tal real que pudiese palparse la brisa al acercar la mano a la hoja.

Cuando Mikasa terminó su obra, tuvo algunas dudas. Sin embargo, no era más que su timidez y falta de confidencia haciendo estragos con ella. El cuadro era hermoso, no había otra cosa que decir.

Risueña, contempló sus manos cubiertas de pintura como las de un infante. Meneó la cabeza sin poder creer aquel sentimiento de satisfacción que la inundaba, mientras intentaba refregarse las zonas manchadas.

Fue cuando sintió que la puerta de su habitación se abría. Volteó rápidamente creyendo que se encontraría con su madre, como era costumbre. No obstante, allí se encontraba otra persona, una que no esperaba y que no tenía por qué estar ahí.

―¿Jean? ―se extrañó y no intentó ocultar su fastidio. Él no tenía permisos para subir a su habitación.

―Tu madre salió por algunas cosas para la merienda. Va siendo hora ―comentó con una sonrisa en el rostro―. ¿Qué pasó contigo? Tu rostro está manchado.

Mikasa volteó para mirarse en el espejo de su tocador y sí, había manchas de pintura en sus mejillas. Llevó una mano a limpiarse, sabiendo que la pintura seca no saldría, pero había sido un gesto involuntario e impensado puesto que su mente seguía preocupada por la presencia no deseada de Jean en su habitación.

―Baja. No deberías estar aquí ―lo regañó, y cogió un paño cualquiera para limpiarse las manos―. Estaré abajo en unos minutos, en lo que me cambie.

―Pensé que podríamos tener mejor confianza ―su mirada triste no la conmovía.

―Pensaste mal, baja ―insistió con más rudeza―. Ah, y por si aún tienes la duda: si vamos a hacer esto, será bajo las normas que los mismos propiciadores de esta unión han impuesto, es decir, nuestros padres. Soy tu prometida y tú, mi prometido. Espero que, si valoras tanto este arreglo forzoso, respetes todo lo que eso implica. Y mientras no sea tu esposa, esta es mi habitación. Baja las escaleras, Jean.

Él dudó unos segundos antes de obedecer. Finalmente, cerró la puerta con suavidad, dejándola sola.

Mikasa frunció el ceño con indignación, la atosigaba tanta sinvergüencería. Pero sabía que era inevitable, que no importaba cuánto tiempo ella lo evitase, tarde o temprano ocurriría. Tendría que besarlo, fingir que lo amaba, dormir con él… darle hijos. Y el futuro estaría más que asegurado, nadaría en dinero, pero se ahogaría sin amor.

Intentó contener los suspiros incesantes que comenzaban a arrastrarla a un nuevo llanto. Con los hombros caídos por el abatimiento, giró y vio la pintura frente a sí… en una mesa, había dejado las pinturas y la cajita. Entonces, fue ineludible que las lágrimas cayesen por sus mejillas, frías y dolorosas.

Porque ella nunca sería feliz.

Nunca caminaría por esa playa, junto a Levi, ambos de la mano. No podría estar con él jamás.

Y, a veces, odiaba al destino por haberlo puesto en su balcón hacía cinco años atrás, porque no era justo mostrarle la más magnifica alegría, para luego decirle en la cara, sin ningún tapujo: «¿Ves todo esto? Jamás te pertenecerá». No era justo mostrarle cómo era la vida allí fuera si ella no podría vivirla. No era justo haberse enamorado de él, cuando él estaba afuera de las rejas que la enclaustraban.

Durante un largo lapso, observó el obsequio que Levi le había dado y el resultado de lo que ella había hecho con todo eso. Era perfecto. Pero era limitado.

¿A qué estaba jugando? ¡Ya no tenía trece años! Ya no tenía tiempo. No había espacio para su ensueño, porque se iba a casar. Tenía que dejar de hacer el ridículo, pretendiendo ser la moza de un forajido que se escabulle por su ventana, tal cual la historia de una novela de aquellas que las esposas leían a escondidas.

La vida era más cruel, más cruda, más tajante.

Ella jamás sería feliz. Y tenía que aprender a aceptarlo.

Soltó un largo suspiro y se sentó en su cama. Allí, haló de la manga de su atuendo y se miró la muñeca, aquella donde reposaba aquel recuerdo que durante años se negaba a perder: aquella pulsera que Levi le había dado en la noche de su despedida. Día tras día, la cuidó.

Sí, por cinco años. Y aun la tenía, no la perdería, aunque fuese la esposa de Kirschtein y diez potrillos ―sus hijos― revolotearan por la casa.

Estaba enamorada de Levi, pero nunca podría estar con él. Tenía que dejar de ser una ilusa. Y tenía que aprender a aceptarlo.

* * *

El tiempo pasó…

Pero el sentimiento, lejos de ser bonito, se convirtió en algo que Levi no pudo resistir.

Visitar a su madre siempre había sido un escape. Y desde su regreso a la ciudad, le había visitado muy pocas veces. Sabía que a Kuchel comenzaba a irle mejor con su taberna, incluso, tenía una ayudante de medio tiempo que podía permitirse. Y él no quería colgarse de aquel éxito que no le competía.

Pero se sentía solo.

El sentimiento de Mikasa en su vida había hecho estragos en él, y parecía que la ira que Farlan se encargaba de alimentar diariamente, él la había dejado morir de hambre. Aún quería venganza, aun quería el cuerpo de Smith sin vida, pero sin embargo también quería pasar tiempo con Mikasa y disfrutar gota a gota la sensación que le provocaba pensar en algo más que en odio. La sensación de bienestar era demasiado atractiva y adictiva, más cuando era tan intensa en compañía de la joven.

Y experimentar aquello, algo que parecía olvidado, estaba consiguiendo que Farlan y él perdiesen la sincronía.

«Levi, tengo información sobre el ultimo paradero de Erwin». «Levi, ¿qué te parecen estas armas?» «Levi, necesitamos más material, ¡a trabajar!». «Levi, vamos, debemos insistir». «Levi, si pudiera, lo haría a mano limpia».

¿Y qué tenía Levi para decir?

«Sí. Entiendo. Bien. Claro. Como sea».

Entró a la taberna de su madre casi a tropezones y se escabulló hacia el interior de la cocina, donde Kuchel debía estar, y lo estaba.

Primero, la admiró por un momento: la mujer tenía el cabello más corto de lo que él recordaba y se había hecho una pequeña coleta, mas seguía siendo tan hermosa como siempre. Llevaba puesto un delantal y estaba lavando un par de platos. No importaba cuántos años tuviese, siempre lucía tan joven y bonita.

Cuando Kuchel se percató de su presencia, lo vio con grandes ojos desconcertados, y la sorpresa fue mayor aun cuando él se acercó a ella lentamente, buscando su apoyo.

―Si hay algo que tengas que decirme, más te vale que lo hagas ―lo regañó, porque él nunca hablaba, se aislaba y se auto confinaba a aquel destino despreciable que ella tanto buscaba cambiar.

―¿Tienes un momento? ―pidió, sintiéndose avergonzado por su petición, pero estaba demasiado cansado como para demostrarlo.

El viaje hasta aquel lugar era extenso y Levi ya no tenía veinticuatro años. Estaba próximo a cumplir los treinta.

―Para ti, tengo todo el tiempo del mundo.

Su madre lo llevó al dormitorio que ella solía utilizar. La joven ayudante estaba a cargo de la taberna, por lo que podía permitirse unos minutos. Así que invitó a Levi a pasar, y a medida que avanzaban camino al cuarto, él miraba todo a su alrededor, detallando en cada cosa puesta allí.

Fue cuando reparó en un adorno de aquellos que se utilizaban en los festivales de cambio de estación. Frunció el ceño desconcertado, perdido en el tiempo tras darse cuenta de aquel detalle. La vida que llevaba nunca le había permitido ser consciente del medio, por ende, rara vez sabía de fechas y festividades. Se acercaba el invierno, su madre se estaba preparando para cambiar la decoración de la taberna, el tiempo había pasado… ¿tanto llevaba visitando a Mikasa?

Cuando Levi hubo contado todo a Kuchel ―desde su reencuentro con Mikasa hasta ese mismo momento― la mujer liberó un largo suspiro.

―Mucho tiempo ha pasado. Pensaba que me contarías algo como esto cuando eras más joven. Qué más da. Así son las cosas.

―¿Contarte qué? Te he dicho que estoy visitando a Mikasa nuevamente y que…

―Que estás enamorándote, paulatina y voluntariamente, de ella.

―Yo no dije…

―No, pero lo sé. A mí jamás podrás mentirme, ¡jamás! Mírame, mírame ―le dijo, apuntándose el ojo mientras le clavaba una mirada que hizo a Levi encogerse en su posición―. _Jamás_.

―No tenía intenciones…

―_Tenía_.

―Quiero decir, yo no pretendía…

―_Pretendía_.

―¡Reina! ―gruñó Levi, molesto tras las burlas de la mujer que lo dejaban en evidencia.

―Yo sé que la quieres. La quisiste tanto cuando tan solo tenía trece años. Pero ya no es una niñita. Se ha convertido en una señorita. ¿Sigues teniendo aquel sentimiento de sobreprotección?

―Sigue atrapada en ese mundo. Y quiero creer que puedo hacer algo para ayudarla ―confesó, bajando la mirada, mirando sus guantes recortados, pensando en lo patético que aquello se oía, viniendo de un forajido que no tenía nada para ofrecer. Y si quisiera ser diferente, ¿cómo lo haría? No tenía experiencia en otra cosa excepto en el arte de despojar a la gente de sus efectos personales sin ser notado.

―¿Por qué no cambias tu estilo de vida, Levi? ―reclamó Kuchel―. Vente conmigo, consigue un trabajo, abandona esa estúpida venganza. ¡Isabel no regresará!

Levi la vio con grandes ojos de sorpresa. Nunca pensó que su madre fuese a decirle algo así. Ella no solía coartar su libertad, pero tal parecía que buscaba remediar la consecuencia de abrirle las puertas a hacer lo que quisiera. Tenían una vida difícil, pero ella intentaba enmendar sus errores, salir adelante con esfuerzo y no quitándole a otros. Eso era lo que ella quería que él entendiera.

―¿Qué tiene que ver eso con todo? ―se sintió atacado.

―¡Todo, cariño! Todo… ¿no lo ves? Si tuvieses un trabajo, si tuvieses algo que ofrecer, algo con lo que luchar, que no fuesen armas, podrías salvar a Mikasa. Desde las sombras, con esta apariencia y esos resentimientos en tu corazón, jamás podrás hacer algo. Fue mi culpa, porque yo pertenecía al gremio, pero me di cuenta de que yo buscaba salir de mi miseria y con esos medios nunca iba a conseguirlo. Y ahora, con un trabajo noble y transparente, lo estoy logrando. ¿Por qué no haces tú lo mismo? Entraste allí por mi culpa. Entonces, quiero que salgas de ahí también por esa razón.

―Pero…

―Piénsalo. Jean no puede ser el único tonto útil con un par de monedas extras para hacer un negocio. Tal vez, nunca seamos millonarios, Levi. Pero sí podemos ser mejores de lo que somos ahora ―Kuchel había pasado de su imagen cándida y dulce a la de una mujer fuerte y decidida en segundos, tragándose a Levi como un león a su presa.

―Tomaría más tiempo del que necesito. La boda será en unos meses más. Queda poco para eso.

―Algunos meses aún.

―¿Y quieres que me convierta en un empresario en un par de meses para proponer una mejor oferta de la ofrece Jean? ¿Esa es tu idea?

Era Kuchel quien parecía ofendida ahora.

―¡No! Pero ella tendría más ventaja al defender sus sentimientos que al decirle a su madre que quiere estar con un forajido. ¡Usa la cabeza!

Levi calló, manteniéndose serio, con la expresión rígida y los ojos húmedos. Hablaban del asunto como si Mikasa y él tuviesen ya una relación, y no tenían nada, nada excepto un acuerdo de encontrarse cada noche en su balcón.

―Ella ni siquiera sabe… ―Levi no supo cómo continuar.

―¿Qué? ―Kuchel estaba molesta. No podía concebir que su vástago se hubiese involucrado en una historia tan engorrosa. Pero si así había hecho, entonces, debía enfrentarlo, como el hombre adulto que era.

―Todo lo que hemos hablado… no lo sabe.

―Entonces, más te vale empezar por algo…

―¿Y cómo se lo digo?

Su madre ensanchó la mirada, incrédula y burlesca por la pregunta tan tonta. Se inclinó hacia él, inspirando y relajándose, para darle su último consejo. Sin embargo, para Levi tenía más el aspecto de una depredadora.

―Del mismo modo en que me lo has contado todo a mí… con palabras.

* * *

No sabía si arrepentirse de lo que había hecho, porque Kuchel había sido más nociva que sus propios pensamientos. Había sido como su consciencia en forma humana, con un tono de voz alto y una determinación avasalladora. Estaba acostumbrado a sus regaños, toda su vida se los había ganado, sin embargo, aquello había sido diferente. Kuchel le había restregado las más crudas verdades en el rostro, lo había arrancado de su encasillamiento donde solía sentirse cómodo y dueño de sí mismo.

Ya iban a ser treinta años consumiendo oxígeno y no tenía nada por lo que vivir ni por lo que morir. Y las ganas que tenía Erwin de matarlo no contaban; se refería a sus propias motivaciones, aquello por lo que lucharía hasta perder el aliento. La venganza no era más que un capricho, aquel de tener la potestad para decir: gané, nadie obra por sobre mí. Y eso era tan iluso como inmaduro.

Isabel no volvería jamás. Era cierto. ¿La venganza le dejaría tranquilo? Comenzaba a dudar. Y lo que más le incomodaba era pensar en planteárselo a Farlan, quien no hacía más que ansiarlo a cada momento.

Todo el mundo se volvió una bola de confusiones, una avalancha que crecía a cada paso y que amenazaba con aplastarlo. Quizás, por eso no visitaba a Kuchel tan seguido a pesar de amarla con su vida. Ella tenía la palabra de la sabiduría, y siempre le ganaría por años y experiencia.

Más allá de todo eso, estaba la idea de conversar con Mikasa, de decirle la verdad, pero ¿qué conseguía con eso sino espantarla? Él sabía lo que sentía, y probablemente ella no sintiera lo mismo. Se recordó que sus reacciones pasadas no habían sido más que las ilusiones de una niña hormonal y arrebatada, que ya no era eso, que podía haberse aferrado a él por la sencilla razón de buscar refugio en alguien. No significaba que sintiera algo por él, no más que el aprecio y la gratitud.

Bajó la mirada y se mordió el labio inferior. Se encontraba a los pies de la casona, sin saber si subir o no al balcón, si merecía la pena decirle a Mikasa lo que estaba pasándole. No quería cargar otro peso más sobre los hombros de ella, y pensaba que soportar todo aquello en silencio sería un acto de amor puro. Si con eso no interrumpía las cosas, entonces, lo prefería. No obstante, las palabras de Kuchel aparecían en su mente de nuevo para clavetearle el sermón y no darle descanso.

Era algo pendiente que recordaba a cada momento. De esa forma, se hacía posible continuar como si nada ocurriese. Si tan solo hubiese guardado silencio, si tan solo hubiese sido menos ansioso respecto al tema. Pero todo se debía a que nunca antes se había sentido así, nunca antes había experimentado tales sensaciones, no tenía idea cómo reaccionar a ellas, no sabía qué pensar, qué decir, mucho menos cómo actuar.

Había buscado apoyo en Kuchel, pero ello no había escogido nada mejor que zarandearlo con dolorosas verdades.

La respuesta llegó por sí sola, finalmente. Callarlo nunca revelaría la verdad, esconderlo nunca lo guiaría a las respuestas. Por eso intentarlo se volvía algo valioso; o perdía el tiempo o seguía adelante. Y cualquiera de las opciones liberaba el camino para que pudiese continuar con el siguiente paso. Si no lo sabía, viviría en la incertidumbre, condenándose a preguntarse qué habría ocurrido en cambio, y aquello no haría más que atarlo al pasado, así pasasen años y Mikasa estuviese casada con Jean.

Por tales motivos, escaló hasta el balcón, y tal fue su sorpresa al encontrar a la muchacha apoyada en la baranda mientras miraba hacia la luna. Llevaba puesto un abrigo un tanto grande para ella, de mangas anchas y un pseudo color borgoña, que podía ser más claro, pero que engañaba en la oscuridad de la noche. Mikasa ya no se exaltaba al verlo allí, en cambio, la embargaba un sentimiento familiar, un alivio enorme que la bañaba de la cabeza a los pies.

Levi no quiso quedarse en la baranda como era costumbre. Bajó al suelo y se paró erguido, firme, y observó a la joven con detenimiento, haciéndole creer que estaba molesto, cuando en el fondo lo que hacía no era más que armarse de valor para decirle todo lo que pensaba.

―¿Levi?

―Debo decirte algo ―soltó, sin siquiera saludarla, sin siquiera crear un preámbulo.

Mikasa pestañeó, confundida, y sin poder ocultarlo, asustada, porque hacía años atrás aquella misma postura no había anunciado nada bueno. Siempre anunciaba una despedida, una partida, un «tú y yo no estaremos juntos de nuevo», y eso la aterraba. Aun cuando ella lo había sopesado tantas veces ya, no se atrevía a aceptarlo.

―Si vas a irte, no quiero oírlo. Si vas a decir algo que va a dolerme, no quiero oírte ―se puso a la defensiva, cruzándose de brazos y retrocediendo, alejándose de él.

―No sé si vaya a dolerte. Pero, si no te lo digo, nunca voy a saberlo… así que, aún si es así, ¿podrías escucharme?

Mikasa frunció los labios, insegura y aun así curiosa. Estaba tan agradecida de Levi que quitarle el espacio para decir algo se le hacía injusto, pero tenía miedo. Sabía que no podía estar con él, ni podría jamás, que era un sueño iluso, nacido cuando era una niña, pero que había crecido con el paso de los años, y que, tras volver a verlo de nuevo, tomó fuerzas para erigirse frente a sus ojos. Estaba enamorada de él y no podía hacer nada para tenerlo consigo. Y tenerlo todas las noches en su balcón no era suficiente, porque lo quería de todas las formas posibles, en cuerpo, en alma.

Pero, aunque se fundiera en reiterados abrazos con él, siempre lo sentía lejano, caminando en el borde de su vida, porque si un día no lo mataban, entonces, él partiría, y ella no sería más que la señora de Kirschtein. Era una verdad irrefutable contra la que intentaba luchar y contra la que llevaba perdiendo hacía tiempo ya.

―Bueno, dime lo que sea, pero que no me duela ―musitó, trémula por los nervios, desesperanzada, predispuesta a todas las posibilidades.

Y a Levi se le hizo tan dulce verla de ese modo que, prendado de ella, no hizo más que confesar lo que había estado pensando desde que volvió a verla de nuevo.

―Eres tan bonita, Mikasa.

Ella alzó su rostro, recuperando algo de color, pero no cedió antes las palabras.

―Desde tu perspectiva ― frunció el ceño, inquieta.

―Bueno ―él hizo una pausa―, es el único lugar desde el que puedo hablar con total seguridad.

Ella volvió a fruncir los labios, esta vez, mostrando una expresión suave, tímida. Levi temía que fuese a romper la baranda contraria a la suya, porque se alejaba de él, apegándose más y más a esta. Sí, estaba siendo más que sincera: le aterraba que Levi dijese algo que la hiriese, pero él cuestionó en su fuero interno si lo que estaba a punto de decirle podía herirla de cierta forma.

―No es ningún secreto, Mikasa ―comentó él, dispuesto a seguir adelante―. Pensé que, a estas alturas, ya lo habrías notado.

Él comenzó a avanzar, cerrando la distancia, y ella no tuvo fuerzas para apartarse o huir. Sus sentimientos se postraron ante él y la forma en que él le hablaba. Creía entender el rumbo que tomarían las cosas, pero tenía miedo de equivocarse. Porque, hasta donde sabía, los sueños no se hacían realidad.

―Sé más claro, Levi ―espetó con torpeza, producto de su nerviosismo―, porque no estoy entendiendo nada.

Llegó su turno de tener la valentía de sostenerle el rostro como había hecho ella con él, de tocarla con la misma soltura que ella se permitía y que él evitaba. Una mano se acunó en su mejilla para atraer su atención y que lo mirase fijo durante su confesión, porque no quería que hubiese espacio para las dudas.

―Lamento mucho que esta sea la vida que te haya tocado vivir. Hace tiempo atrás, mi única misión fue hacer tus noches menos aburridas ―sonrió de medio lado―, sin embargo, sé que eso fue tan inútil como poco provechoso. No quería herirte con mi partida.

―Sí, pero sabes que siempre estuve agradecida…

Levi evitó la interrupción.

―No es eso lo que quiero ahora, no quiero que me agradezcas nada. No quiero ser una solución provisoria a tus tristezas. Quiero ayudarte, porque creo en la posibilidad de que puedas cancelar este matrimonio y hacer la vida que quieres.

Los ojos de Mikasa se llenaron de lágrimas, no porque las palabras de Levi doliesen ―lo hacían, mas no de forma negativa―, sino porque no podía creer lo que él estaba diciéndole. Por un momento, creyó que el forajido se había vuelto loco, porque no comprendía sus motivos para hablarle de ese modo, ni las ideas locas que podían haberse inmiscuido en su cabeza trastornada como para creer semejante imposibilidad.

―Levi ―en su rostro se dibujó una sonrisa triste―, eso no es posible. Hay cosas más serias de trasfondo; los negocios de mi padre mantienen a mi familia. Es una carga que debo llevar, así no sea lo que quiero.

―No tienes por qué soportar eso. No te obligues a cargar con esto, porque dejarás de sonreír para siempre, y yo no quiero.

Ella siempre ganaba con sus gestos. Su mano fue a sostener el mentón de Levi, haciéndolo estremecer por el tacto tan directo, pero no lo contuvo de tener las mejillas de la joven entre sus manos. Mirarse tan de cerca era un recuerdo que almacenaría por el resto de su vida.

―Vas a hacerme llorar, te pedí que no doliese ―sonrió ella aún más, derrumbando toda la cordura de Levi.

―Déjame ayudarte, buscaremos la solución.

Entonces, ella se puso seria.

―¿Buscaremos? Levi, no lo entiendes ―de pronto, le habló con un deje de ansiedad―. Yo nunca quise arrastrarte a esto. Cuando tenía trece años, no entendía el mundo. Era torpe e ingenua, pero no tienes que asumir esto como un deber. Es mi vida, tú lo has dicho, la vida que no quiero y que me resigno a aceptar porque no tengo más opciones. No las hay, ¿entiendes? En el mundo en que vivimos, las cosas son así. Lo único que podría hacer cambiar de parecer a mis padres es que Jean hiciera algo realmente malo…

Levi alzó ambas cejas en un gesto rápido, dándole una señal de apruebo. Mikasa abrió los ojos y la boca formando una «o» para luego soltar una risilla ligera.

_Como si pudieran maquinar un plan para lograrlo. _

―Piénsalo…

Mikasa suspiró.

_Su insistente forajido… _Quizás, por eso nunca se había marchado del todo.

―¿Crees que no lo he pensado un montón de veces, todos estos años, desde que me dijeron cómo sería? Levi, te recuerdo que mi vida no ha cambiado, en ni una mísera cantidad. Voy a casarme de todos modos y, tarde o temprano, nuestros caminos se separarán. Yo, en mi capricho, he intentado evitarlo, pero en el fondo sé que es imposible. Lo mejor que podrías hacer es desaparecer de la desastrosa vida de una futura mujer casada ―mientras ella hablaba, los ojos se Levi no dejaban de detallarla incansablemente, incrédulo ante las palabras que ella estaba liberando―. Después de todo, eres el bello recuerdo en la memoria de una niña de trece años.

¿Y eso era todo? ¿Eso era él? Nada más que el recuerdo de una niña.

Mikasa temió al silencio que precedió a sus palabras. Se preguntó si había sido descortés. No pretendía decirle que él no era importante, quería referirse a que aceptaba que él no correspondiese sus sentimientos, porque después de todo, ella siempre había sido la precursora de sus interacciones, buscando auxilio, luego compañía, luego libertad, y para cuando se había enamorado de él, era demasiado tarde.

Levi hizo ademán de soltarla, pero se contuvo cuando la sintió estremecerse.

―¿Qué ocurre? ―preguntó ella, sin saber qué esperar de respuesta.

―Dijimos que no dolería ―dijo Levi, mirándola con mayor intensidad si cabía.

Ella entreabrió los labios, dándose cuenta entonces de qué era aquello que Levi buscaba decirle con tanto afán, por qué esa noche no era como ninguna otra, la posición en la estaban, todo era tan evidente, y ella tan torpe y absurda.

―Lo que yo quería decir es que siempre te recordaré, pero no puedo cambiar mi destino, aunque me digas lo contrario, lo que sucede es que…

―Estoy enamorado de ti.

Si su corazón se detenía en ese mismo instante, daba lo mismo. Eso pensó Mikasa.

Si las palabras la mataban de dolor, ya no importaba. Porque el sueño estaba al alcance de sus manos y al mismo tiempo tan lejano. Amaba demasiado a sus padres como para abandonarles y dejarlos a la deriva, pero también amaba tanto a Levi que tampoco podía darle el mismo destino. Pero no podía unirlo todo en un mismo panorama.

―Y yo de ti ―admitió, dejando a las lágrimas partir hacia el vacío oscuro de la noche―. Pero no voy a permitir que te escondas en mi balcón viendo como me convierto en la mujer de alguien más.

A cada minuto trascurrido, Levi sentía que Mikasa era líquida y se escurría entre sus dedos, y él no podía retenerla.

―Solo necesito tiempo, dame tiempo, por favor ―le pidió Levi, casi estrujándole las mejillas―, por favor. No importa si estás casada, no me importa ser el miserable que nunca será tuyo, mientras pueda saber que estás bien, que puedo ayudarte a estarlo, mientras pueda tenerte cerca.

―¡Dijimos que no dolería! ―sollozó ella con fuerza, empujándolo para apartarlo de sí.

―No importa…

―¡Levi, entiéndelo! No voy a hacerte eso, déjame sola, déjame y sé libre, porque tú puedes…

Entonces, se retiró.

Mikasa entró a su habitación dando zancadas, pero era demasiado tarde para voltear y cerrar las puertas. Él estaba junto a ella intentando contenerla, intentando tomarla de los brazos para abrazarla, intentando llegar a ella, aun cuando ella luchaba por alejarse.

―Vete, ya no quiero verte. No quiero estar contigo, porque eres un forajido y nunca podremos ser nada ―le alzó la voz. Era tarde también para ser cruel, sobre todo, después de su confesión, pero lo intentó para ver si servía de algo―. ¿Entiendes eso? Tu mundo y el mío no se conectan en ningún punto. ¡Suéltame, déjame! ¡Porque llevo tiempo intentando olvidarte y lo estoy logrando!

Lo empujó una vez más, luego de haberse removido completa para zafarse de él. Pero, antes de que pudiese dar un paso largo para tomar distancia, él la había sujetado del brazo…

La extremidad quedó sostenida en el aire… la manga, demasiado suelta para su suerte, se resbaló de su antebrazo, yendo parar a su codo, revelando la pulsera que ella había pedido como obsequio el día de la despedida hacia cinco años atrás.

Al reparar en ella, el tiempo se detuvo para ambos. Mikasa cerró los labios con fuerza y miró a Levi con temor en los ojos, como un animalillo indefenso frente a su depredador, como un menor que es pillado por su madre en alguna travesura… culpable, con la evidencia en las manos, ante su juez.

Levi, agitado por la discusión, se quedó viendo la pulsera, recordando su significado. Fue un viaje, un breve escape al pasado. Sabía que había sido suya, pero era algo difuso… hasta que, por fin, recordó la noche de su despedida en la Torre del Reloj. Entonces, sus ojos se ensancharon ampliamente y su mandíbula cayó un par de centímetros, asombrado ante el hallazgo, liberando el aire que había contenido por la tensión.

Ella aún conservaba su pulsera.

«…_llevo tiempo intentando olvidarte y lo estoy logrando_».

Que la vida lo condenara mil veces, más de lo que ya había hecho, pero no abandonaría su convicción.

Era tarde para ser cruel, tarde para cerrar las puertas… era tarde para evitar que él la tomase de las mejillas nuevamente y se aventara contra ella para besarla con todas las ansias que se hallaban escondidas bajo su temple ecuánime.

El beso que había sido una invitación, una sugerencia, se había convertido en acción cinco años después. El beso que ella añoró tantas veces de él estaba en sus labios, haciéndola explotar en múltiples sensaciones caóticas. Nunca había besado a nadie de esa forma, y aunque en aquel momento era lo más intrascendental, no dejó de pensarlo.

Aquellos besos torpes, sin talento alguno que ella le había dado cuando tenía apenas trece, no podían compararse al incendio desatado que significaba lo que estaba sintiendo. Siempre había tenido el temor de que Jean la besara un día sin venir a cuento, y se había salvado increíblemente de ello. Ella lo evitaba, y en presencia de sus padres, Jean se comportaba como todo un caballero.

Y estaba loca y fervientemente agradecida por ello.

Loca, como en aquel momento, en que se dejaba seducir por la sensación nueva, por la suavidad, la humedad, el juego insistente entre ambos de repetir los movimientos que los arrastraban a la perdición. Era casi irrisorio que, instantes antes, hubiese reaccionado como una histérica, para luego sentirse dócil y suave como la seda. Solo Levi podía hacerla sentir de esa forma.

Y, asimismo, ella era la única que podía hacerlo reaccionar así a él. Se suponía que Levi era una persona sensata, pero por Mikasa se permitía perder el juicio incontable cantidad de veces. Mas si la recompensa seguía siendo aquella ambrosía que la muchacha solía expeler, no repararía en reacciones.

Besarla era grito y jubilo; no había alhaja, no había objeto, ni vida que pudiese pagar todo eso. Mikasa siempre sería la joya más valiosa de su colección, precisamente, porque no era coleccionable, no era retenible. Era libre, era mocosa, insolente y controversial; y la adoraba por todo eso.

Y, sobre todo, por hacerlo vibrar con tan solo un beso, como si fuese su primera vez en ello.

Fue un beso largo, comprometido, completo. Al finalizar, ella lo soltó, jadeante. Y él posó su frente sobre la de ella.

―Perdóname ―aún estaba agitado―, ni siquiera te pregunté.

―Me alegra que no lo hicieras o estaría sufriendo por mi estupidez…

Tal como lo había tomado del mentón con anterioridad, repitió, para darle un beso de nuevo, uno menos presuroso, menos desesperado y más consciente, como para succionar el labio superior del hombre frente a ella, y probar su reacción.

―Me gusta eso ―admitió él, respirando sobre los labios de ella.

Cuando lo intentó de nuevo, él continuó también, retomando el ritmo previo. Mikasa perdió la cuenta de la cantidad de veces que lo besó aquella noche, y olvidó porque completo los motivos de su injustificada discusión.

El miedo estaba vigente.

Ella no se equivocaba. Su vida no había cambiado y no lo haría en el corto plazo. Pero Levi había confesado, la había besado, motivado, todo en una agitada noche. Y ella no podía quedarse atrás, porque, si algo la había caracterizado antes de su nueva presencia de ánimo, era su porfía, su intrepidez y fortaleza.

Si Levi estaba con ella, todo era posible, así que quiso creer en ello.

―Entonces, ¿crees que algún día me libre de esto?

―Déjame hacer que sea posible… porque yo también quiero acabar con esta vida que tengo para empezar una nueva.

Asombrada, sin haber considerado eso de antemano, entendió muchas cosas. Levi no quería seguir siendo un forajido, tampoco deseaba confinarse a aquel desastroso destino, y tenía toda la voluntad de seguir adelante. ¡Qué vergüenza de sí misma con su dramatismo! Cuando él solo buscaba la forma de continuar, y encima la consideraba a ella en sus planes.

Mikasa nunca se sintió tan amada, tan llena de alegría y energía.

―Que así sea ―aceptó.

Y rodeó a Levi por la cintura, mientras él enterraba sus dedos en la cabellera que amaba, peinándola, sumergiéndose entre las hebras negras y suaves, a medida que volvía a besarla con apasionada lentitud.

No era una propuesta certera, no había garantías de por medio, excepto por el amor que Levi le profesaba infinitamente y que Mikasa correspondía. Era natural que ocurriese, porque el amor no podía atarse a un contrato comercial; era salvaje, y nacía en las más impensables situaciones.

Entre una moza y un forajido.

Entre un hombre de occidente y una mujer de lejanas tierras orientales.

Entre los rincones de una casona portentosa y las escapadas escurridizas del hijo de las sombras.

Entre la luz y la _tenebra._

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

**N/A: Sí, aún vivo. ¡Hola! Primero que todo, NO, no queda aquí. Me extendí harto con esta historia, no sé por qué. Es un cliché, pero me encanta. Me saca de mi realidad y eso es lo que importa. Espero que hayan disfrutado el capítulo. **

**Quiero disculparme por haberme desaparecido tanto tiempo, pero es un momento difícil para mí. Entre el estallido social en mi país y el COVID, me he quedado sin amigos, tengo grandes preocupaciones familiares y laborales, y el estrés está a tope, cosa que no he tratado. Pero, en este caos, he encontrado el espacio para respirar y escribir. Y estoy muy feliz por ello.**

**Gracias por la comprensión y por la espera. **

**Seguiré con mis otras historias. Solo paciencia. **

**Matt**


End file.
